SNAPE'S POCIONES & BREBAJES
by Livia57adC
Summary: Después de la guerra, Severus Snape decide cumplir su sueño: tener su propia botica, dedicándose sólo a fabricar pociones.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Menos la trama, todo lo demás de Rowiling.

* * *

**SNAPE'S POCIONES & BREBAJES**

**CAPITULO I**

* * *

Contempló cada movimiento de aquel hombre con la misma fascinación que lo hizo la primera vez. Su profunda expresión de concentración. Su temple inalterable. Sus manos grandes y ásperas transmitiendo la pasión con la que envolvía cada gesto que realizaba. Ejecutados con la delicadeza y la suavidad con las que un amante atento prepararía a su enamorado. Cuidadosa y pacientemente, controlando su progreso, cada reacción. Esperando el momento adecuado para aumentar la temperatura o disminuirla; apresurar el hervor o retardarlo. Añadir el ingrediente adecuado en el momento justo. Su cuerpo realizando aquella danza perfecta sobre el escenario perfecto.

Ese era Severus Snape en su laboratorio.

—¿Piensas seguir en plan contemplativo o crees que podrás retirar ese caldero y colar la poción para que podamos entregarla mañana?

Draco sonrió. Que el severo ex profesor de pociones tenía ojos en la nuca, a veces parecía ser más que una leyenda estudiantil nacida del terror que había provocado en casi todos sus alumnos, a los que siempre había logrado sorprender en el peor de sus momentos. Draco se puso unos gruesos guantes de piel de dragón y sacó el caldero del fuego.

—El cucharón del siete, Draco, y el colador del dos. Ese es demasiado tamizado.

Un _Extraordinario_ en Pociones a lo largo de toda su vida escolar en Hogwarts y Draco todavía se sentía como un inexperto principiante. Aunque en realidad eso era lo que era. Un aprendiz. Inteligente, hábil, dotado sin lugar a dudas para ese arte. Pero al lado de Severus era como un bebé intentando usar una cuchara por primera vez. Miró de reojo hacia su antiguo profesor, que ahora controlaba el tiempo de hervor de uno de los calderos con su viejo reloj. Draco no era consciente de la devoción que había en su mirada cada vez que le observaba. De cómo absorbía cada una de sus palabras, grabándolas en su memoria. Esperaba con especial anhelo sus charlas después de cenar, cuando se sentaban en la pequeña salita y la conversación versaba principalmente sobre el trabajo del día. Para el rubio ex Slytherin, era la mejor hora del día. Ese momento en que el profesor todavía seguía enseñando al alumno. Cuando la voz profunda y relajada de Severus, tan distinta de la tensa y crispada que tantas veces le oyó en Hogwarts, le descubría cada día un nuevo y fascinante aspecto de aquella difícil profesión que ambos habían elegido.

Muchos se preguntaban cómo el primogénito de la familia Malfoy había sido capaz de dejar la comodidad de su mansión, renunciar a su herencia, a su posición y trasladarse a vivir a ese viejo edificio de dos plantas para compartir techo con un amargado ex profesor de pociones.

Pero esos muchos no conocían más de Draco Malfoy y su familia que lo que éstos les habían dejado entrever. Pocos sabían del infierno en que se había tornado la vida del joven durante aquellos dos últimos años, cuando su padre había decidido que había llegado el momento de que hiciera "honor" a su apellido. Que su madre se había desentendido de todo, escudándose en que eran asuntos de hombres en los que ella no podía ni quería intervenir.

Pocos podían adivinar que, cuando se había rumoreado en Hogwarts que el motivo de su desaparición a finales de su sexto curso había sido el de unirse a las filas del Lord, Draco culminaba su particular descenso a los infiernos desangrándose en una de las mazmorras de su propia mansión, como consecuencia de la última paliza de su padre ante sus reiteradas negativas, precisamente, a ser marcado.

Pocos sospechaban que mientras se libraba la última y sangrienta batalla en la que el Señor Oscuro por fin sería abatido, él permanecía ingresado en San Mungo, luchando por su vida.

Había sido un duro golpe para Draco ver como su padre se libraba una vez más de Azkaban y quedaba en libertad. Comprobar que el dinero seguía siendo la llave para encerrar silencios y abrir libertades.

Severus le había ayudado y acogido como al hijo que nunca iba a tener. Se había hecho cargo de él, asumiendo su tutoría los pocos meses que le quedaban para su mayoría de edad, ante la inutilidad de pretender que fuera Narcisa quien se ocupara de su hijo. Severus ni siquiera se había molestado en buscarla. En cambio, sí se había preocupado de hacer llegar a Lucius un claro mensaje sobre lo que podía esperar si volvía a acercarse a Draco en lo que le restaba de vida.

El ex profesor de pociones no había vuelto a Hogwarts después de la guerra. Estaba cansado, desgastado. Sin ánimos para enfrentarse a nuevas legiones de estudiantes para quienes Pociones era solo una asignatura que había que aprobar. Así que había decidido poner en práctica el viejo sueño que había estado acariciando durante años. El que la guerra y su peligroso desempeño como espía para los dos bandos no le habían permitido tener en cuenta. Había renunciado a su puesto sin querer escuchar los ruegos de Albus Dumbledore para que se quedara.

Había gastado sus ahorros en aquella vieja casona de dos plantas, que tenía a pesar de todo un magnífico sótano donde instalar su laboratorio. La planta baja había sido reconvertida en tienda, donde despachaban todo tipo de pociones legales y en la trastienda almacenaban las ya elaboradas para la venta. El segundo piso había sido remodelado para convertirse en vivienda. Severus era una persona austera y no necesitaba mucho para vivir. Pero en consideración a Draco, había dotado a su hogar de todas las comodidades que le había sido posible, después de invertir en la propia casa y en todo el material que necesitaba para empezar su negocio.

Durante los dos meses que Draco había pasado en San Mungo, él se había ocupado de todo, para que cuando el joven saliera del hospital tuviera un hogar confortable al que regresar. No se consideraba la mejor compañía para un joven de casi diecisiete años, pero siempre había tenido una buena relación con Draco. El chico le apreciaba y en más de una ocasión había acudido a su Jefe de Casa en busca de consejo, cuando su ocupado padre todavía no tenía tiempo para él. Aún antes de que Draco le confesara lo que estaba pasando en Malfoy Manor. Severus jamás imaginó que el desequilibrio de Lucius pudiera llegar tan lejos. No había sido fácil para Draco olvidar el infierno de aquellos dos años, pero Severus había dado lo mejor de él para lograrlo. Mucha paciencia, pocas palabras, porque Severus no era hombre de palabras, poción para dormir sin sueños y estar ahí cuando el chico le necesitaba.

En ese año y medio transcurrido desde el fin de la guerra, Severus se dio cuenta de que había demasiada gente que dormía gracias a la _Pócima para Dormir_. Prácticamente el producto estrella de su pequeño negocio. Secuelas de una guerra demasiado larga, dura y cruel. Pero se sentía orgulloso de haber podido hacer salir a Draco de su propia pesadilla. Hacía casi seis meses que la poción había sido desterrada y el joven volvía a dormir sin ayuda. La primera noche que le había dicho que no la necesitaba, Severus había sonreído por segunda vez. La primera, cuando Draco se había ofrecido a ir a comprar un par de cucharones que necesitaban, después de que durante meses no hubiera sido capaz de poner el pie más allá de la entrada de la tienda si no era en su compañía, inconfesablemente aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con su padre. Severus estaba seguro de que Blaise Zabini también había tenido mucho que ver en su mejoría. Desde que salían juntos, Draco había dado un cambio radical.

Tampoco para ese chico la vida había sido un sendero de rosas. En realidad, para ninguno de los que habían decidido no seguir el camino marcado por sus progenitores. El que todo el mundo esperaba que un Slytherin tomara. La mayoría, recordaba siempre Severus con una punzada de dolor, ahora descansaban bajo tierra, caídos en una batalla a la que les habían abocado, o asesinados por sus propias familias. Niños cuyos ojos se cerraron para siempre sin haber tenido la oportunidad todavía de abrirlos a la vida que se merecían. Blaise era de los pocos que habían logrado llegar al final de aquella devastadora guerra, porque su padre de turno, el octavo si no había perdido la cuenta, también había jugado aquel difícil doble juego que Severus conocía tan bien, y le había apartado del camino del Señor Oscuro, asumiendo las consecuencias. Entre ellas, la de dejar su propia vida en el camino. Seguramente el único padrastro al que Blaise tenía realmente algo que agradecer.

Y gracias a Merlín, Draco también podía contarse entre los supervivientes. Sacarle a él y a su negocio adelante habían sido las dos prioridades en las que Severus había concentrado todas sus energías durante aquel año y medio en el que el mundo mágico volvía a gozar de una merecida paz. A veces, incluso logrando olvidar que era un hombre solitario. Más que solitario, solo.

Severus observó los cuidadosos movimientos de Draco, llenando meticulosamente los frascos de poción. Tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en él y estaba seguro de que no le defraudaría. Draco tenía "el don". Y él se sentía orgulloso de poder traspasar todo su conocimiento a alguien que en el futuro sabría manejarlo con su misma maestría. En ese momento el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda irrumpió el calmado silencio que reinaba en el sótano.

—Yo voy —dijo Draco dejando con cuidado cucharón, colador y guantes encima de la mesa.

Severus podía ser un gran Maestro en Pociones, pero las relaciones públicas no eran lo suyo. Nunca lo habían sido. El joven subió ágilmente de tres en tres los escalones hasta la planta baja y abrió la cortina que separaba la tienda de la trastienda, con su mejor disposición para atender al cliente que acababa de entrar.

—Buenos días —saludó amablemente—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

La persona que estaba esperando se dio la vuelta y si en ese momento Draco tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa, estuvo seguro por la expresión del joven frente a él, que éste había tenido que esforzarse mucho más para contener la suya.

—¿Potter?

Durante unos momentos Draco tuvo la impresión que su ex compañero de escuela se había quedado entontecido, plantando en medio de la vacía tienda y mirándole como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas. A primera vista, el ex Gryffindor no había cambiado mucho. Todavía llevaba esas eternas gafas de montura redondeada y su pelo negro seguía pareciendo el mismo nido de pájaros de siempre. Su gusto por la ropa tampoco había mejorado mucho. Vestía unos pantalones muggles desteñidos y una camiseta de manga corta que bailaba sobre su cuerpo. Draco no habría podido decir si sus brazos se veían tan delgados porque las mangas eran muy anchas, o si las mangas se veían tan anchas porque sus brazos eran muy delgados. En conjunto, una imagen bastante más patética de la que podía esperarse de un héroe. Más teniendo en cuenta la expresión estúpida que Potter todavía no retiraba de su rostro.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó por fin Draco, harto de esperar a que Potter diera mayor signo de vida que un convulso parpadeo.

Como si regresara de una sesión hipnótica, el otro joven ladeó un poco la cabeza y tras una leve vacilación se acercó al mostrador.

—Necesito esto —dijo depositando sobre la pulida superficie un pergamino con el membrete de San Mungo.

Draco sintió la mirada nerviosa de Potter sobre él mientras leía detenidamente la receta.

—Muy bien. La tendrás mañana —le respondió en tono profesional, demasiado seco incluso.

Potter hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza y sin decir palabra salió de la tienda. Draco se quedó unos instantes contemplando la puerta tras la que el otro mago acababa de desaparecer, preguntándose por qué Potter le había provocado aquella sensación tan deprimente. Se metió en la trastienda y descendió las escaleras hasta el sótano releyendo la receta que llevaba en la mano.

—Adivina quién —dijo poniendo el pergamino debajo de las narices de Severus.

Éste frunció el ceño al verse bruscamente distraído de su tarea. Después le arrebató el pergamino a Draco de la mano y tras leerlo frunció el ceño de esa forma tan particular en la que Draco se había dado cuenta que solía hacerlo cuando algo no encajaba en sus esquemas.

—Esto es muy fuerte para tratarse sólo de jaquecas —le oyó murmurar.

—Eso pensé yo también —corroboró Draco.

Severus perforó con la mirada el trozo de pergamino unos instantes más, como si éste pudiera darle la respuesta que buscaba.

—Prepárala —ordenó al fin y volvió a su trabajo sin decir nada más.

Severus sabía que Potter había sufrido fuertes dolores de cabeza durante su adolescencia. Como también sabía que todos habían tenido que ver con su cicatriz y la conexión que a través de ella tenía con Voldemort. Ahora el Señor Oscuro ya era historia, por lo que no entendía por qué el joven podía necesitar una poción tan fuerte. A no ser que fuera como consecuencia de alguna de las heridas que había sufrido durante su enfrentamiento con el Señor Oscuro. Severus negó con la cabeza en un movimiento inconsciente, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un sonoro resoplido.

—Mañana, cuando venga Potter, quiero hablar con él.

Draco volvió el rostro hacia el hombre que se encorvaba nuevamente sobre su libro, algo sorprendido. Pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno. Había reconocido en el tono de sus palabras la inutilidad de pedir explicaciones.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Harry Potter caminaba por el Callejón Diagon con paso apresurado, dirigiéndose a la botica de pociones que había visitado el día anterior. Si hubiera tenido opción, consciente de quién la regentaba, jamás hubiera puesto un pie en ella. Pero cuando le habían hecho la receta en San Mungo, le habían dado la dirección de esa botica en concreto, alegando que a partir de entonces tendría que ir allí a recoger cualquier poción. Al parecer el hospital mágico le encargaba a Snape todas las que su propio laboratorio no daba abasto a elaborar. Lo que no había esperado era encontrarse con Malfoy.

El joven mago iba tejiendo mentalmente su estrategia: llegar, recoger la poción y salir sin perder tiempo. Quería pasar el trance lo más rápido posible. Nada de dar pie a recordar tiempos de escuela, contestar preguntas sobre su vida o darle motivos a Malfoy para que pudiera embromarse a su costa o avergonzarle más de lo que ya lo estaba. Todavía estaba intentando superar el ataque de pánico del día anterior.

Cuando llegó frente a la botica estaba tan nervioso que sentía el pulso del cuello palpitar tan fuerte que tuvo que cubrirlo con una mano, como si pudiera escapársele. No era buen momento para tener otro ataque, ahora de ansiedad. Se detuvo unos segundos ante la puerta y, antes de empujarla, tomó aire como si estuviera a punto de hacer una inmersión.

Entró. Esta vez había un par de clientes, uno de los cuales estaba atendiendo Malfoy. Harry lamentó que la primera parte de su fabulosa estrategia acabara de irse a pique. Seguramente había sido estúpido por su parte esperar volver a ser el único cliente, justo como el día anterior. Al oír el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta, Malfoy volvió la cabeza hacia él y le miró, para después regresar su atención a la charlatana bruja que estaba atendiendo. Cuando terminó con ella y antes de atender al mago que esperaba, Harry vio como Malfoy se introducía en la trastienda, pero volvió a salir enseguida.

Harry dejó de prestarle atención y empezó a pasear, inquieto, entreteniéndose en recorrer con la vista los estantes repletos de tarros, botellas y frascos. Sobre una mesita, junto a la entrada, había unos panfletos sobre primeros auxilios que se distribuían gratuitamente. Tomó uno para distraerse mientras esperaba. Las manos le sudaban y las restregó contra sus pantalones, irritado.

—¿Y bien, Potter?

El corazón de Harry dio un salto mortal al tiempo que volvía la cabeza tan bruscamente, que estuvo a punto de hacerse polvo las cervicales. La voz del hombre que había amargado su existencia durante los prácticamente siete años que había estudiado en Hogwarts, casi había logrado ponerle al borde del colapso nervioso, aún sin verle. Se volvió lentamente, para darse tiempo a dominarse y enfrentarse después de casi dos años a su ex profesor de pociones.

—Profesor —saludó al fin con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Y resignándose a que aquel día iba a añadirse a la lista de su colección de días desastrosos, deshizo la distancia que le separaba del mostrador con paso vacilante.

—Ya no soy profesor, Potter —le corrigió Snape secamente.

Harry apretó los labios, obligándose a no dejarse intimidar por aquella mirada profunda y perturbadora que tantas veces había perforado la suya, arrancándole su intimidad más dolorosa durante aquellas odiosas clases de Oclumancia.

—¿Tiene mi poción? —preguntó por fin, sorprendido de oír su propia voz con tanta claridad.

Sin embargo, Snape ignoró la pregunta y siguió mirándole como si quisiera averiguar hasta su último secreto.

—Me gustaría saber por qué necesita una poción tan fuerte, Potter. Esto no es para una simple jaqueca.

Harry parpadeó nerviosamente durante unos instantes, sorprendido por el inesperado interrogatorio.

—Migrañas —se limitó a decir.

—¿Desde cuándo? —insistió Snape en el mismo tono autoritario.

—No creo que sea de su incumbencia —se negó Harry—. ¿Puede dármela, por favor?

Draco les lanzó una mirada desde el otro extremo del mostrador, ocupado todavía con el mago que estaba despachando, maldiciendo mentalmente a Severus por su falta de tacto. Si lo que quería era saber qué aquejaba a Potter, y todavía seguía sin comprender a qué venía tanto interés, el mejor camino no era un enfrentamiento directo con él. Después de siete años batallando con el héroe, ya debería saberlo. Vio como Severus apretaba las mandíbulas en un gesto de malhumorada impotencia y cogía el frasco que había dejado preparado debajo del mostrador, depositándolo ante Potter sin dejar de mirarle con la expresión de ir a soltarle un ácido discurso de un momento a otro. Draco esperaba poder acudir en ayuda del ex profesor en cuanto terminara con su cliente pero, para cuando eso sucedió, Potter ya estaba cruzando la puerta y se perdía entre el gentío del Callejón Diagon como si el mismísimo Señor Oscuro todavía le estuviera persiguiendo.

—¡Merlín, Severus! Eres un caso perdido —le recriminó el joven mago.

El ex profesor de pociones se limitó a barrer a Draco con la mirada y a volver al sótano con sus calderos.

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**SNAPE'S POCIONES & BREBAJES**

**CAPITULO II**

* * *

Severus había tratado de olvidarse del episodio con Potter. No le había interesado saber nada de él una vez acabada la guerra, ni le había preocupado qué podía haber sido de su vida después. Pero en su fuero interno reconocía que volver a ver a su ex alumno después de casi dos años, le había causado un pequeño trastorno. Tal vez porque no había encontrado en él a la persona en la que Severus esperaba se hubiera convertido el héroe del mundo mágico. A alguien mucho más arrogante, seguro y orgulloso de sí mismo. Físicamente Potter no parecía estar en su mejor momento. Su rostro tenía el aspecto macilento de alguien que está enfermo; que duerme y come poco. El ex Gryffindor debía haber cumplido los diecinueve ya y, sin embargo, Severus no había visto en él la vitalidad y el desenfado, la viveza de un joven de esa edad. El pocionista concluyó que decir que Potter estaba "apagado", era una buena forma de definir la impresión que le había causado. Además de alterado, como había demostrado el nerviosismo del que el joven había hecho gala durante su breve estancia en la botica. Y recoger una poción, aunque fuera en el negocio de alguien que nunca le hubiera apreciado demasiado, tampoco era como para rasgarse las vestiduras.

A las impertinentes preguntas de Draco sobre su repentina curiosidad por Potter, Severus le había respondido que no era más que un puro interés profesional. Y era cierto. Hacía casi un año que en sus ratos libres, que no eran muchos, estaba intentando desarrollar una nueva gama de pociones para el dolor, mucho más eficaces y rápidas que las tres que actualmente existían en el mercado. Porque no era lo mismo un dolor de muelas, que un dolor de espalda; un dolor de garganta que un dolor menstrual; el dolor que produce un esguince, que padecer una migraña. Severus contaba con la inestimable colaboración de un medimago de San Mungo especializado en traumatología, que de vez en cuando le enviaba pacientes que se prestaban a probar el resultado de sus desvelos. Pero el avance era lento porque el proyecto era muy ambicioso y, mayoritariamente, esos ratos libres de los que disponía para dedicar a su investigación salían de arañar horas de sueño y descanso.

Potter sería un perfecto sujeto de estudio para la poción que pretendía resolver específicamente dolores de cabeza, jaquecas y migrañas. Si es que su dolencia era realmente esa. Severus había consultando algunos tomos de medimagia que tenía en su biblioteca. Sólo para confirmar, como efectivamente ya sabía, que la poción que le habían recetado a Potter se aplicaba a diversos tipos de dolores agudos causados por golpes, caídas, fuertes traumatismos, tras intervenciones quirúrgicas e incluso para paliar los efectos de maldiciones como la Cruciatus. Se preguntaba en cuál de ese abanico de posibilidades encajaba la dolencia real de Potter. Tal vez habían tenido que intervenirle. No era ningún secreto que su enfrentamiento con el Señor Oscuro le había dejado bastante maltrecho, aunque la naturaleza de sus lesiones no se había hecho nunca pública. El Ministerio había silenciado todo cuanto se refería al salvador del mundo mágico. Parecía que lo único importante era que les había librado de Lord Voldemort y, en realidad, lo único que magos y brujas querían saber y celebrar. Después, a lo largo de aquellos casi dos años, la figura del héroe se había ido diluyendo en el recuerdo de todos. Por desgracia, el ser humano, mago o muggle, tiende a la flaqueza de memoria. Sí, Harry Potter se había ganado a pulso su sitio en los libros de historia. Algo que indudablemente futuras generaciones de estudiantes no agradecerían. Y también era verdad que habían erigido estatuas en su honor. El Ministerio y el mismo Hogwarts eran prueba de ello. Asimismo le habían concedido la Orden de Merlín de primera clase. Pero a partir de ahí, nada se sabía de él.

La última vez que Severus había visto a su ex alumno había sido casi una semana antes de que todo empezara. O acabara, según se mire. Y podía jurar sobre los textos mágicos de Merlín, que a ese Potter, aparte de un poco acojonado (o mucho), se le veía pletórico y lleno de energía, fuerte y dispuesto a comerse lo que le echaran. Voldemort había reclamado entonces a Severus y él había acudido siguiendo instrucciones de la Orden del Fénix, para intentar socavar desde dentro cuantos planes del mago tenebroso le fuera posible. Después había estado demasiado ocupado luchando contra los que le habían creído de los suyos hasta ese momento, concentrado en sobrevivir y no morir en el intento, como para poder prestar atención a la otra lucha que estaba teniendo lugar en esos mismos instantes. Cuando todo hubo terminado, él mismo tuvo que ser atendido de algunas heridas, que le mantuvieron en San Mungo durante algunos días. Sólo supo de Potter lo que oyó decir en el ir y venir de sus compañeros de la Orden o de los Profesores de Hogwarts que habían sobrevivido a la batalla. Más una cantidad sin igual de rumores que no se molestó en confirmar porque no le interesaban. Apenas pudo levantarse de la cama, presentó su renuncia al puesto de Profesor de Pociones y se desvinculó de todo cuanto tuvo que ver con su vida pasada. Jamás volvió a ver a Harry Potter. Hasta esa mañana en su botica, apenas dos semanas antes.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Ese viernes por la noche, como cada fin de semana, Blaise Zabini había aterrizado en su hogar para pasarlo con Draco. El resto de la semana el joven vivía en una residencia de estudiantes, cerca de la universidad mágica, ya que era mucho más práctico para él. A Severus no le había quedado más remedio que acostumbrarse a aquella invasión semanal, como había tenido que acostumbrarse a tantas otras cosas. Lo había asumido hasta tal punto que a veces sentía que era él quien estaba invadiendo la intimidad de los otros dos. En esas ocasiones, después de cenar solía retirarse temprano a su habitación y dejar el campo libre al desenfreno apenas contenido en su presencia, después de cinco días de abstinencia.

Blaise era una persona parlanchina por naturaleza. Superada la primera fase de respeto/temor hacia su ex profesor, nada le había impedido explayarse a gusto en cuantos temas de conversación surgían, especialmente los sábados por la noche. Los viernes, ambos jóvenes solían ser mucho más rápidos que Severus en encontrar el camino hacia la habitación de Draco después de cenar, comentando cuán dura y cansada había sido la semana. Severus se limitaba a sonreír por debajo de la nariz, saboreando una copa de brandy, entretenido en la lectura de algún libro o bajaba al sótano para adelantar trabajo de investigación de sus pociones. Haciendo tiempo para que se calmara la primera fase del explosivo encuentro, antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación para averiguar si en la de al lado se habían olvidado una vez más de imponer un hechizo de silencio. Después de todo era humano. Y a esas horas de la noche le molestaba mucho tener que darse una ducha fría por culpa de los ardores que llegaban a través de una pared, que en esos momentos no era tan gruesa como hubiera deseado.

Así que, un viernes más, la cálida voz de Blaise se encargaba de amenizar la cena, explicando a sus dos oyentes cuán excitado y entusiasmado se sentía desde que había empezado las prácticas en el hospital mágico. Severus frunció levemente el ceño, seguro de que más de un paciente necesitaría de una de sus pociones para el dolor de cabeza tras la visita del apasionado futuro medimago. Estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero se retuvo al observar la expresión de absoluto arrobamiento que le dedicaba Draco y se limitó a resoplar sobre su plato de verduras. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en alguien tan condescendiente?

Fue después de la cena, cuando por unos preciosos minutos Blaise mantuvo su boca cerrada, tal vez porque en ese momento Draco le susurraba algo que Severus no alcanzaba a oír y que por la expresión en el rostro de ambos jóvenes tampoco quería saber, cuando el ex profesor se decidió a plantear una cuestión. Sólo por el bien de su proyecto.

-Blaise -los almendrados ojos se volvieron hacia Severus-, ¿a quién conoces en San Mungo que sea de confianza?

El joven se rascó la cabeza con una mueca de sorpresa. El propio Severus tenía muchos más contactos en el hospital mágico de los que pudiera tener un novato recién llegado como él.

-Bueno, no es que a los pobres estudiantes nos den muchas confianzas -respondió-. ¿Qué necesita exactamente? -preguntó intercambiando una mirada intrigada con Draco, quien reposaba cómodamente sobre sus rodillas.

-Me gustaría hablar con Potter -pretendió no ver las expresiones boquiabiertas de ambos jóvenes-. Ya sabes que las migrañas están en mi línea de investigación. A lo mejor hasta puedo convencerle para que sea mi conejito de indias.

La carcajada de Draco fue tan espontánea y desmedida, que por poco se cae al suelo si su compañero no llega a cogerle a tiempo. Blaise fue un poco más comedido.

-Muy bien -dijo el estudiante de medimagia, al contrario que Draco, tratando de mantenerse serio-, supongo que en su expediente constará su dirección. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Tampoco era cuestión de ponerse a malas con su especie de futuro suegro. Y añadió mirando a Draco con expresión pícara.

-Hay una morenita que trabaja en la recepción del hospital que me debe algunos favores.

Draco le dio un puñetazo no muy cariñoso en el brazo, con una mirada de _ya hablaremos tú y yo luego de esos favores_ y después se dirigió a su ex profesor.

-De todas formas Severus, tú conoces a un montón de gente en San Mungo... -dijo, expresando en voz alta lo que Blaise ya había pensado antes.

-Prefiero reservar mis contactos para cosas más importantes -respondió Severus con acidez.

Y abandonó el salón-comedor con un vuelo de su túnica, como en sus mejores tiempos.

El fin de semana siguiente Blaise llegaba con la única información que había podido obtener: que no había información.

-Pero ¿es o no es paciente de San Mungo? -preguntó Draco, extrañado.

Blaise se encogió de hombros, molesto por no haber podido satisfacer una sencilla petición que le había confiado Snape. Temeroso de que su ex profesor pensara que era un inútil.

-Tiene que haber un expediente de él -aseguró Severus-. Tengo entendido que Potter pasó mucho tiempo en ese hospital tras su enfrentamiento con el Señor Oscuro. Es imposible que no tengan su historial médico.

-¿Sabéis? Ese tipo nunca me ha caído bien, pero hasta a mí empieza a picarme la curiosidad -reconoció Draco.

Acabaron de cenar, y Potter dejó de ser el tema central de la conversación. Sin embargo, Severus permaneció silencioso, sumido en sus pensamientos, interviniendo en pocas ocasiones en la animada charla que mantenían Draco y Blaise.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Pasaron más de dos meses y el tema Potter pareció haber sido enterrado y olvidado. Severus no volvió a mencionarlo y, para Draco, no era un tema que pudiera quitarle el sueño. Sin embargo, Blaise Zabini era una persona persistente y pocas veces dejaba sin acabar lo que empezaba. Cosa que Draco le agradecía muy especialmente en determinadas ocasiones. Además, estaba en juego su credibilidad, su honor como Slytherin frente al que había sido el Jefe de su Casa.

Se encontraban en el salón-comedor un fin de semana más y Severus estaba a punto de abandonarlo para dejar a los jóvenes un poco de intimidad, y bajar al sótano para adelantar algo del trabajo que tenían que entregar el lunes.

-Por cierto, tenía razón, Severus -dijo Blaise cuando éste ya estaba casi en la puerta-. Sí hay un expediente a nombre de Harry James Potter en San Mungo.

El ex Profesor se detuvo con una innegable expresión de curiosidad en el rostro.

-Me ha costado lo mío -Blaise sonrió ampliamente, vanagloriándose de su logro-, porque su historial está clasificado.

-¿Clasificado? -preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

-Bueno, no es tan extraño, siendo quien es -respondió Blaise con una mueca-. La verdad es que su expediente es bastante amplio.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Severus volviendo a sentarse, intentando reprimir su impaciencia.

-Pues que ese chico parece ser una verdadera calamidad.

-Como si eso fuera algo nuevo -murmuró Draco.

Blaise le sonrió a su novio y le besó la punta de la nariz. Draco estaba orgulloso de él, no cabía duda.

-En el último año, hay registradas seis entradas en el servicio de urgencias del hospital -dijo después-. Dejadme recordar: un traumatismo craneal que necesitó de veinte puntos, un par de veces por fuertes contusiones en distintas partes del cuerpo, un hombro dislocado, dos costillas rotas y lo último, sinceramente ya no recuerdo que era. Según consta en el archivo, todo debido a diferentes accidentes domésticos.

-¿Qué clase de accidente doméstico te rompe dos costillas? -preguntó Draco, irónico.

-No lo sé -sonrió Blaise-. Pero si hacemos caso de las estadísticas, no creo que tarde en volver a aparecer por allí.

-Te agradezco mucho tu esfuerzo -dijo Severus que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento.

Y abandonó el salón sin más comentarios.

Dos días después, tras el correo de lechuzas de la mañana, Draco bajó las escaleras hacia el sótano con los encargos del hospital mágico para aquel día.

-Para las infecciones urinarias, cicatrizantes, náuseas de embarazos.... -fue recitando en voz alta, mientras iba leyendo y pasando los diferentes pedidos- De la mayoría tenemos stock todavía, pero en cuanto sirvamos estas nos quedamos a cero.

-Entonces, ¿a qué esperas? -gruñó Severus concentrado en su caldero-. Empieza por la poción cicatrizante, es la que tarda más tiempo.

Una nueva lechuza apareció revoloteando por el sótano con un nuevo sobre del hospital mágico.

-¿Qué se habrán olvidado esta vez? -murmuró Draco mientras desataba el sobre de la pata del ave- Vaya, es de Blaise...

Leyó la corta misiva y después miró a Severus, esbozando una sonrisa sagaz.

-Adivina quién está en urgencias en este mismo momento...

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Severus llegó a San Mungo con la firme resolución de aclarar de una vez por todas lo que estaba pasando con su ex alumno. Empezaba a reconocer que su interés, aparte de profesional, se había ido convirtiendo también en curiosidad personal. Aquellos "accidentes domésticos" de Potter le habían dejado bastante desconcertado. ¿Y si sufría algún tipo de secuela a raíz de su enfrentamiento con el Señor Oscuro, que abriera una nueva e interesante línea de investigación para él? Severus recorrió con paso rápido el largo pasillo que conducía a la sección de Urgencias. Blaise le esperaba delante de dos puertas batientes, al final del corredor.

-Hola Severus -saludó el estudiante, que por la lechuza que le había mandado Draco de vuelta, sabía que vería aparecer a su ex profesor de un momento a otro-. Está en la cabina 3. Pero han puesto al buldog de Fraiser en la entrada -susurró señalando a través del cristal de una de las puertas a una mujer que más que enfermera, parecía un guardia de seguridad-. No creo que le deje pasar...

Snape le dirigió al joven una mirada de autosuficiencia y empujó con decisión las dos puertas. Una simple enfermera no iba a detenerle. Aunque hiciera el mismo bulto que un armario de tres puertas. No obstante, no fue la poco amigable enfermera, quien ya se preparaba para darle el alto, sino una medibruja que justo salía de la cabina donde se encontraba Potter quien finalmente le detuvo.

-¿Dónde cree usted que va?

-He venido a ver al Sr. Potter -respondió Severus, en un tono más autoritario del que le convenía.

-¿Es usted familiar? -interrogó la medibruja deteniendo el movimiento de Snape, quien se disponía a seguir su camino.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamó él, como si la posibilidad de un parentesco con su ex alumno le ofendiera.

-Entonces me temo que eso no va a ser posible -dijo ella abrazándose a su carpeta de historiales, obstaculizándole con obstinación el paso.

La medibruja le dirigió a Severus una mirada desafiante, retándole a atreverse a dar un paso sin su permiso. El pocionista replanteó su estrategia.

-Mire, ambos sabemos que el Sr. Potter no tiene ningún familiar vivo -dijo, tratando de suavizar su tono-. Y yo sólo quiero saber cómo está. Eso es todo.

-En este momento sedado y descansando -respondió la medibruja, sin sentirse impresionada por la imponente presencia del hombre frente a ella, ni por su pretendida y súbita amabilidad-. Es todo cuanto puedo decirle y necesita usted saber.

Los dos mantuvieron sus miradas, sin dar indicios de que ni uno ni otro estuvieran dispuestos a ceder. Al parecer Severus tenía delante a alguien tan terco como él mismo. Blaise contemplaba un poco de lejos la escena, revisando historiales que no necesitaba, sin perderse detalle. Había prometido a Draco contarle todos los pormenores. Además, conocía a la medibruja Rowell y la fama que la precedía. Una excelente profesional, pero estricta y autoritaria como pocas; una verdadera pesadilla para los estudiantes en prácticas. Se moría de curiosidad por saber cómo acabaría el enfrentamiento entre dos temperamentos poco habituados a que les llevaran la contraria.

-Medibruja.... Rowell -dijo Severus tras leer la identificación en la solapa de la bata de la mujer, desempolvando su lado más amable-. Estoy preocupado por el Sr. Potter.

-No es el único, Sr. ...

-Snape. Severus Snape.

Ella le miró con interés durante unos segundos.

-¿Severus Snape? ¿El pocionista? -preguntó. Severus asintió, esbozando una pretendida y rígida sonrisa- He oído hablar de usted.

-Espero que bien.

Ella inclinó un poco la cabeza, con un gesto que pareció ser una especie de reconocimiento. A pesar de todo, la bruja no alteró un ápice su firme actitud de no estar dispuesta a dejar al pocionista avanzar un paso más. Severus dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de frustración. No quería rebajarse a utilizar sus contactos en el hospital mágico. Siempre había detestado a los que utilizaban el nombre de otros para conseguir sus fines. Los azules y penetrantes ojos de la medibruja seguían clavados en él, estudiándole con suma atención y haciéndole sentir como si le estuviera sometiendo un examen médico a la espera de un diagnóstico no muy alentador.

-¿Conoce usted bien al Sr. Potter? -preguntó de pronto Rowell, con aire pensativo.

-Fui su Profesor en Hogwarts durante casi siete años -respondió Severus entreviendo un pequeño resquicio en la férrea determinación de la mujer.

La bruja frunció el ceño, sopesando todavía si confiar en aquel antipático ex profesor.

-Tengo un serio problema con el Sr. Potter -le confió, sin abandonar todavía el tono seco que había utilizado hasta entonces-. Se niega a colaborar.

_¿Por qué no me sorprende?,_ pensó Severus, absteniéndose de demostrar cualquier emoción ante la medibruja.

-Está bien, venga conmigo -dijo al fin Rowell, tras titubear unos segundos-. Al fin y al cabo usted es la única persona que ha demostrado algo de interés por él en todo este tiempo.

Severus la siguió hasta el interior de la cabina, recibiendo al pasar una mirada airada de la enfermera Fraiser. Él le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo que a la mujer-armario pareció no sentarle muy bien.

Harry Potter yacía en la camilla, dormido. En su rostro se apreciaban las señales de algunos golpes, especialmente en el pómulo derecho, hinchado y ya completamente amoratado.

-Le hemos dado una poción tranquilizante para poder examinarle con detenimiento -explicó la medibruja observando atentamente la reacción de Severus-. Pretendía que sanáramos su costilla rota y le dejáramos marchar -la medibruja Rowell negó con la cabeza con gesto derrotado-. Pero como siempre, había más sorpresas.

Severus se acercó a su ex alumno para examinarle más de cerca.

-Parecen provocadas por cuerdas -dijo señalando las muñecas del joven-. Y también en su garganta -añadió observando allí la misma señal enrojecida.

La bruja asintió con semblante preocupado. Abrió con cuidado la bata de hospital que el joven llevaba puesta. El torso del Gryffindor estaba lleno de contusiones y magulladuras.

-El resto no está mucho mejor -Rowell volvió a cubrir el torso del joven con la fina sábana de hospital-. Le he atendido en las cuatro últimas ocasiones -explicó en voz baja, adoptando un tono confidencial-, pero lo único que he logrado sacar de él son tontas explicaciones sobre estúpidos accidentes y cuando no tiene explicación, sencillamente se calla y no hay manera de sacarle de su mutismo -la medibruja hizo un gesto de impotencia-. Le curamos y cuando puede tenerse en pie se marcha. No podemos hacer más.

Severus se había quedado helado. Aquella imagen le resultaba demasiado familiar y dolorosa.

-¿Siempre viene solo? -preguntó.

-Sí -respondió Rowell-. Como usted ha dicho, no tiene familia.

Severus se preguntó dónde diablos estarían Weasley y Granger. Habían sido inseparables en la escuela y durante la guerra. Le costaba creer que ahora no estuvieran pululando alrededor del héroe, preocupándose por él. Sin duda, Potter tenía muchas cosas que explicarle.

-¿Hay... algo más? -preguntó cerrando los puños en un gesto inconsciente de rabia.

La medibruja, se limitó a apretar los labios, no muy dispuesta a entrar en más detalles. Pero añadió:

-Mire, o a este joven le gusta jugar juegos bastante peligrosos... o realmente tiene serios problemas.

Severus tomó en su mano la muñeca derecha de Potter y examinó con más detenimiento el plateado objeto que antes ya le había llamado la atención.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó.

-Es una pulsera de restricción de magia -respondió la medibruja, sin poder evitar verter un sincero enojo en su tono.

-Sé lo que es -masculló Severus-. La pregunta es por qué.

La bruja se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que desconocía el motivo.

-¡Se da cuenta de que no puede defenderse! -exclamó Severus entre incrédulo y furioso.

-Me doy cuenta -corroboró la medibruja- Es una de las razones por las que el Sr. Potter me preocupa.

Severus siguió contemplando en silencio al joven dormido en la camilla.

-Hablaré con él -afirmó Severus-. Avíseme cuando despierte, por favor.

La medibruja asintió y ambos salieron en silencio de la pequeña cabina. Severus estaba completamente atónito. Pero convencido de que el ex Gryffindor no podía estar aceptando voluntariamente "juegos" de ese tipo. ¿Acaso nadie cuidaba del héroe?, se preguntó una vez más. Era poco menos que inaudito. Potter podía ser torpe, atolondrado y un completo imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero no hasta ese punto. Y el ex profesor estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto. Severus aguardó impacientemente en la sala de espera durante tres largas horas, a recibir el aviso de que Potter había despertado. Sin embargo, cuando pasado este tiempo vio a la medibruja dirigirse hacia él con paso apresurado y cara de circunstancias, adivinó inmediatamente que no eran buenas noticias.

-No me pregunte cómo lo ha hecho -dijo Rowell alzando las manos en un gesto de inocencia-, pero se ha ido.

Snape perforó a la mujer con la mirada, haciendo que la medibruja se sintiera vergonzosamente incómoda.

-No puede haber ido muy lejos -dijo en su descargo-. No hacía ni dos minutos que Fraiser acababa de echarle un vistazo.

De Snape ya sólo quedaba la estela cuando pronunció la última palabra. Severus salió del hospital al Londres muggle, maldiciendo todo lo que se podía maldecir. ¿Cómo era posible que Potter se hubiera fugado delante de las narices de todos? Escudriñó sin éxito las inmediaciones a la fachada muggle del hospital mágico. La calle estaba demasiado transitada para poder distinguir ya al escurridizo prófugo. Miró a derecha e izquierda con impotencia, sin más remedio que darse por vencido.

Cuando volvió a la tienda estaba de un humor de perros. Draco escuchó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido porque Severus no quiso entrar en detalles. Hacía mucho tiempo que el joven no había visto a su ex profesor tan enojado.

-¿Qué te preocupa en realidad, Severus? -preguntó Draco, arqueando una ceja en un gesto que a Severus le recordó demasiado a Lucius.

Al fin y al cabo Potter nunca había sido persona de su devoción y aquella actitud le resultaba un tanto sorprendente al joven.

-No lo sé exactamente -reconoció Severus-, no lo sé...

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Snape's Pociones & Pócimas**

**CAPITULO III**

* * *

Percy Weasley dirigió una mirada hastiada al joven que, sentado al otro lado de la mesa de su despacho, escribía nerviosamente en un pergamino que él mismo le había facilitado. Tenía a Harry Potter nuevamente ante él, comunicándole otro cambio de domicilio. Ese chico debía pensar que el hecho de que el Ministerio pagara todos sus gastos le permitía hacer lo que le diera la gana. ¡Seis cambios en menos de un año!

—Bien, Harry —Percy esbozó una sonrisa de compromiso—, espero que por fin hayas encontrado un sitio que definitivamente te guste.

Harry también le devolvió una sonrisa forzada, sintiéndose profundamente incómodo por el manifiesto desprecio en los ojos del pelirrojo. A veces, a Harry le costaba creer que llevara sangre Weasley en las venas. También lamentaba que Percy, de entre todos los hermanos, fuera el que más se pareciera a Ron físicamente, alto, delgado y larguirucho. La única diferencia notable, sin tener en cuenta el carácter, era que ese pedazo de burócrata llevaba gafas. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, cada vez que le veía acababa pensando en Ron y a partir de ahí, su mente saltaba de rostro en rostro, hasta acabar totalmente deprimido por el recuerdo de todos los que ya no estaban.

—Sí, eso espero yo también.

Harry abandonó la oficina de Percy con paso apresurado. Nadie deseaba más fervientemente que él mismo no tener que volver a cambiar de residencia. Porque significaría que no había podido volver a encontrarle. Tomó el metro hasta Tottenham Court Road y allí dejó la línea Central para tomar la Northen hasta Leicester Square y más tarde la de Picadlly hasta Green Park, donde emergió nuevamente al exterior, sin dejar de observar atentamente a su alrededor. Con el mismo miedo que presidía su vida desde hacía poco más de un año. Llegó al pequeño apartamento que había alquilado, nada que ver con la primera y suntuosa casa donde el Ministerio le había alojado la primera vez. Cerró con llave y corrió el pasador de seguridad, aunque era consciente que de poco serviría si volvía a encontrarle. Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Ni en su peor pesadilla habría previsto que su vida pudiera derivar en aquella continua angustia, aún y habiendo derrotado a Voldemort. Transcurridos unos minutos se levantó para volver a sentarse justo al lado de la mesita donde estaba el teléfono. Levantó el auricular y marcó el número que sabía de memoria y esperó con impaciencia a que respondieran al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola —saludó—, soy yo…. Sí, ya está hecho, ¿tienes papel para apuntar? Sí, espero.

Harry aguardó unos segundos y, cuando su interlocutor estuvo listo, recitó su nueva dirección y número de teléfono.

—No, prefiero que no —respondió al ofrecimiento que le hacían desde el otro lado de la línea—. Por mucho que lo desee, prefiero no hacerlo. Esperaré… sí, lo sé. Un beso para los dos. Adiós.

Harry colgó el teléfono con un sentimiento de derrota. La jaqueca era otra vez fuerte, palpitando en sus sienes y de forma especialmente punzante donde tenía los veinte puntos de sutura. Por lo visto el dolor siempre se concentraba en sus cicatrices, estuvieran donde estuvieran. Palpó con cuidado bajo el cabello. Todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo. Especialmente las costillas recientemente soldadas. Pasados unos segundos se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y comprobar si en el armarito allí colgado había todavía poción. Descubrió con desagrado que lo que quedaba en el fondo del frasco no llegaba ni para una toma. Tendría que volver a la botica de Snape, pensó con desesperación. Regresó a la sala y cerró todas las persianas para dejar la habitación a oscuras. Después se acostó con cuidado en el sofá. Tal vez si lograba dormir un poco pasaría, se dijo intentando auto convencerse. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no sería así. La migraña no había hecho más que empezar.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando Harry abandonaba su nuevo apartamento para dirigirse al Callejón Diagon con la receta de San Mungo en el bolsillo. Tenía la esperanza de que la botica de Snape estuviera todavía abierta. Llegó al Caldero Chorreante y accedió al Callejón, agradeciendo que su varita al menos sirviera para eso. Caminó con paso rápido hasta que divisó la tienda. En ese momento se detuvo y aspiró con fuerza. Si no le doliera tanto… Reanudó sus pasos, esta vez más lentamente, hasta llegar frente a Snape's Pociones & Brebajes. Empujó la puerta con determinación e inmediatamente el sonido de la estridente campanilla anunció su entrada. La tienda estaba vacía. No tuvo que esperar mucho para oír el sonido de unos pasos rápidos, al parecer subiendo o bajando escaleras, e inmediatamente después la rubia cabeza de Draco Malfoy asomó a través de las cortinas que separaban la tienda de la trastienda.

—¡Vaya, Potter! Nos honras otra vez con tu visita. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Harry se limitó a sacar de su bolsillo la arrugada receta y a ponerla encima del mostrador, dirigiendo a Malfoy una mirada de cautela. No iba a dejarse engañar por el amigable tono empleado por el otro joven.

—Lo mismo de la otra vez —observó el ex Slytherin clavando su mirada gris en él—. Voy a preguntarle a Severus cuándo la podremos tener lista.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir. Tal vez aquel maldito dolor de cabeza estuviera distorsionando su realidad, permitiéndole ver a un Malfoy sonriente y amable. Éste no tardó ni un minuto en volver a la tienda.

—En dos o tres días —dijo.

Harry se masajeó las doloridas sienes con expresión de impotencia. Que no pasó desapercibida por Malfoy.

—¿No puede ser antes? —preguntó.

—No es una poción habitual —se excusó Malfoy—. Es de las que hacemos sólo bajo receta. Y ahora mismo estamos colapsados con un pedido especialmente urgente de San Mungo. Con un poco de suerte, puede que sean dos días.

—Ya… —musitó Harry, lejos aún de confesar que en ese momento su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

—¿Tanto te urge? —preguntó Malfoy, apoyando las manos en el mostrador.

Harry no respondió inmediatamente. Empezaba a invadirle la conocida sensación de náusea que indicaba que estaba a punto de alcanzar el punto álgido de la dichosa migraña y rezó para no perder el conocimiento, como le había ocurrido en algunas ocasiones. _No delante de Malfoy, por favor_, rogó.

—Te agradecería que pudieras hacerla lo antes posible —pidió—. O que me digas dónde puedo conseguirla. Yo…

Malfoy le miró con detenimiento.

—¿Te sientes bien, Potter?

Harry apoyó una mano sudorosa en el mostrador y asintió, tratando de componer en su rostro una expresión más relajada.

—Tal vez Severus pueda darte algo mientras tanto —sugirió Draco.

—No, no es necesario —se apresuró a rechazar Harry, negando con tanto vigor con su cabeza que Malfoy, los estantes tras el rubio y las cortinas, empezaron a dar vueltas ante él.

—No te muevas, Potter —dijo Malfoy en tono preocupado.

Harry vio como el rubio desaparecía nuevamente tras la todavía vacilante cortina. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciéndose por el penoso espectáculo que estaba dando de sí mismo. Se apoyó con ambas manos en el mostrador, mientras sentía un sudor frío y desagradable empapar todo su cuerpo. Trató de dominar las arcadas que pretendían ganar su estómago. De pronto abrió los ojos sobresaltado al sentir unos brazos rodearle y separarle de la tabla de salvación que en esos momentos se había convertido el mostrador. Se tambaleó un poco, pero Snape le sostuvo con firmeza.

—Tranquilo, Potter. Le tengo —la voz llegó profunda y extrañamente amigable hasta los embutidos sentidos de Harry—. Le daré algo que le calme hasta que Draco tenga su poción lista.

Aturdido, Harry se dejó conducir dócilmente hasta el primer piso, donde Snape le dejó sentado en el sofá de lo que parecía una sala de estar, mientras el pocionista desaparecía de su campo de visión. A los pocos minutos Snape volvía a entrar en la sala con un vaso en la mano.

—Beba —ordenó.

Acercó el vaso a sus labios y Harry bebió, sin tan siquiera plantearse la más leve protesta. Como era de esperar, aquel líquido espeso sabía a rayos, pero Snape sostenía el vaso firmemente contra su boca, así que no había opción para el rechazo.

—Ahora recuéstese y descanse —la voz seguía teniendo ese tono tranquilizador que le llevaba a obedecer sin cuestionare dónde o con quién estaba— Le avisaremos cuando su poción esté lista.

Harry consiguió abrir los ojos tan sólo un momento, antes de que un intenso sopor empezara a invadirle y cayera en un sueño profundo pocos segundos después.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Harry despertó con la sensación de que acababa de dormirse, ignorando que hacía más de doce horas que Snape le había dado la poción. En su cabeza ya no palpitaba ningún molesto dolor. Se sentía relajado y confortable. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en el sofá donde se había acostado, sino sobre una cómoda cama, todavía vestido, arropado con una manta ligera. Las persianas estaban bajadas, pero a través de sus ranuras entraba un poco de luz, que dejaba el cuarto en una agradable penumbra. Se incorporó un poco y miró a su alrededor hasta localizar sus gafas en la mesilla de noche, a su derecha. Estaban encima de una pequeña montaña de libros, que casi ocultaban un quinqué de cristal que tenía una base de bronce profusamente labrada. Harry se las colocó y la habitación perdió sus contornos difusos.

La media luz que la inundaba le permitió notar que era un cuarto singularmente acogedor. A primera vista, llamaba la atención la ingente cantidad de libros que había repartida por cualquier superficie capaz de albergarlos. Justo frente a la cama, a ambos lados de la ventana, había dos estanterías de madera que parecían querer vencerse por el peso de los volúmenes que soportaban. Junto a la estantería de la derecha estaba la puerta de la habitación. Bajo la ventana antes mencionada había un pequeño escritorio, repleto de pergaminos apilados en perfecto orden, junto a un juego de tintero y pluma y un candelabro de dos velas. La silla era de madera oscura, al igual que el escritorio, salvo por el tapizado del asiento, cuyo color Harry no podía apreciar bien.

Al lado izquierdo de la cama, siempre desde la perspectiva del joven que yacía en ella, había una pequeña chimenea que en esos momentos estaba apagada, ya que se encontraban a principios de agosto. Sobre su repisa había varios recipientes de cristal, de diferentes y curiosas formas y tamaños, que a Harry le dieron la sensación de ser muy antiguos. Como si fueran viejos frascos utilizados para contener pociones, que ahora estaban dispuestos sobre la chimenea sólo como elementos decorativos.

A la derecha, no demasiado alejados de la cama, había una pequeña mesa redonda, pero lo suficientemente amplia para acoger un par de libros y una vela y, frente a ella, un sillón de respaldo redondeado, amplios reposabrazos y mullido asiento, que se veía muy confortable. Tampoco el color podía definirse demasiado bien bajo aquella penumbra, pero Harry se inclinaba por alguna tonalidad de verde, parecida a la de los cortinajes de la cama. En la pared, un robusto armario de dos puertas y una silla. Junto a ésta, en la esquina, había una especie de mueble de aseo en cuya estructura de madera estaba alojada una jofaina y debajo de ésta, la jarra de agua. Sobre la jofaina, integrado en la estructura de madera había un espejo no demasiado grande, pero suficiente para que una persona pudiera reflejar en él su rostro. De un asa lateral colgaba una toalla, perfectamente doblada.

A pesar de lo cómodo que se encontraba, el convencimiento de que esa no podía ser otra que la habitación de Snape y de que él estaba acostado en su cama, hizo que Harry tomara por fin la decisión de levantarse.

Encontró sus deportivas pulcramente apareadas a los pies de la cama y se sentó en el sillón para calzárselas. Después se acercó a la ventana para poder ver mejor su reloj. Las siete y diez de la mañana. Abrió la puerta con cautela y salió a un pasillo iluminado por una ventana a mitad de éste. Todo estaba en silencio. Avanzó hasta llegar a las puertas abiertas del salón-comedor donde había estado la tarde anterior. Un repentino ruido a sus espaldas le hizo dar un respingo.

—No me digas que te vas sin desayunar, Potter.

Harry volvió la cabeza, un poco bruscamente, para enfrentar la mirada gris y burlona de Draco Malfoy.

—Siéntate, Severus no tardará.

Él mismo dio ejemplo depositando la bandeja que llevaba en las manos encima de la mesa, sentándose a continuación. Harry dudó unos instantes, pero el agradable aroma a té recién hecho y el apetitoso aspecto de los panecillos que Malfoy había dejado en la mesa, hizo que su estómago gruñera. Retiró tímidamente una silla y tomó asiento sin mirar al otro joven, quien observaba todos sus movimientos con cierta diversión. Casi inmediatamente Harry empezó a darle vueltas a la cucharilla que tenía junto a su taza, nervioso. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que en la mesa habían dispuestos tres servicios. Ya contaban con él.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —habló Draco, tratando de iniciar una conversación. No porque se sintiera muy entusiasmado a departir con Potter, sino porque le habían enseñado que era de buena educación entretener a los invitados.

—Me siento mucho mejor, gracias —respondió el ex Gryffindor.

—Me alegra oír eso, Sr. Potter.

Una oleada a limón y eucalipto envolvió la llegada de Severus Snape al salón-comedor, junto a un vago aroma a salvia. A Harry le pareció que el rostro del hombre era tan inexpresivo como siempre. Pero notó las leves ojeras bajo sus párpados. Lo que le llevó a preguntarse dónde habría dormido la noche anterior. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Y a la vez, sorprendido. Observándole con mayor atención, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de lo afilado de sus rasgos, su expresión parecía mucho menos dura que cuando era su profesor en Hogwarts. Menos tensa. Su tez tenía el mismo tono cetrino de siempre, pero su pelo, en lugar de caer como dos cortinas grasientas a cada lado de su rostro, estaba recogido en una coleta, despejándolo. Dándole así a su aguileña nariz un especial protagonismo.

—¿Va a desayunar, Sr. Potter, o piensa perder su tiempo dedicándose a observarme?

Malfoy soltó una risita y Harry se apresuró a tomar un panecillo de la bandeja, partirlo con el cuchillo y untarlo con una desmedida cantidad de mantequilla a la que añadió otra cantidad similar de mermelada.

—¿Té? —preguntó Draco, aún sin perder su sonrisita.

—Por favor —Harry le acercó su taza para que el otro joven pudiera llenarla.

Mientras saboreaba su panecillo, Harry barruntaba la manera menos humillante de darle las gracias a su ex profesor de pociones por lo que había hecho por él.

—Siento las molestias que le haya causado —dijo por fin, dirigiéndose directamente a Snape—. La poción que me dio ayer ha sido… milagrosa. Gracias.

Como respuesta Harry recibió una leve inclinación de cabeza. Seguidamente, el pocionista inició con Malfoy una conversación sobre el trabajo que tenían pendiente para aquel día. Harry siguió desayunando en silencio, en el fondo, feliz de ser ignorado. Casi estaban terminando cuando, de pronto, Snape se dirigió a él.

—¿En qué invierte su tiempo, Sr. Potter? —preguntó, tomando al joven por sorpresa.

Harry alzó la mirada y se encogió ligeramente de hombros. _En esconderme_, pensó. Sin embargo, dio otra muy diferente.

—En nada en particular.

—Eso es vida, ¿eh, Potter? —comentó Draco guiñándole un ojo.

Severus apretó ligeramente los labios y el joven rubio decidió no tentar su suerte. Pero lo que menos esperaba, era la propuesta que su mentor lanzó a continuación.

—A principios de septiembre Draco comenzará un curso de especialización en Frankfurt —explicó Severus, sirviéndose un poco más de té—. Mientras él esté fuera, voy a necesitar a alguien que le eche un vistazo a la tienda mientras yo estoy trabajando en el sótano.

—¡Ya te dije que no quería que te gastaras ese dinero, Severus! —protestó inmediatamente Draco, un poco airado— Además, no podemos pagar a nadie para…

—Lo harás, Draco—cortó Snape en tono tajante, apenas sin levantar la voz—. Fin de la discusión.

Harry vio como Malfoy se mordía la lengua y miraba al pocionista con expresión mortificada. Definitivamente, aquel sí era el Snape que él recordaba. Todavía atónito, Harry observó como el ex profesor tomaba otro sorbo del té que acababa de servirse y después clavaba sus penetrantes ojos negros en él, esperando una respuesta. Al ver que ésta no llegaba, Snape le conminó con un poco de impaciencia:

—¿Y bien, Sr. Potter?

Harry no sabía realmente qué decir.

—Parece olvidar que siempre me consideró una calamidad en Pociones, señor —logró articular por fin.

—Y no tengo ningún motivo para haber cambiado de opinión —respondió Snape, con un deje de aquel desagradable sarcasmo que Harry también recordaba—. Sólo espero de usted que sea capaz de atender la tienda. No es tan complicado, Sr. Potter.

Una rápida ojeada hacia Malfoy confirmó a Harry que su rubio ex compañero de escuela seguía malhumorado. Y que no estaba nada de acuerdo con la propuesta de su mentor. El ex Gryffindor devolvió su mirada a Snape, sopesando hasta qué punto el ofrecimiento podía ser fiable y seguro para él.

—Piénselo —concedió finalmente Severus ante la aparente falta de decisión de Harry—. Pero necesito una respuesta, como muy tarde, a finales de la próxima semana. Si no, tendré que buscar a otra persona.

Media hora después, Harry abandonaba Snape's Pociones & Brebajes con su poción recién hecha y el estómago lleno. También con una sensación de irrealidad que le había dejado un aún más extraño sentimiento de confusión.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Severus tuvo que reconocer que no tenía grandes esperanzas de que Potter aceptara su propuesta. Mucho menos le iba a confesar a Draco que la idea se le había ocurrido de pronto, mientras desayunaban, y le dejó pensar que había sido una decisión madurada y planeada de antemano. Después de su infantil comportamiento, se lo merecía. De todas formas, Severus se había asegurado de que Potter tuviera que volver, más temprano que tarde, llenando su frasco de poción sólo hasta la mitad, disimulándolo con un hechizo de ilusión. Estaba seguro de que esas jaquecas volverían y que al joven no le quedaría más remedio que regresar a la botica.

Durante los siguientes días Draco estuvo un poco insufrible. Y Severus todavía menos hablador de lo que era habitual en él, sumido en el hervidero de pensamientos que bullían en su cabeza. A mediados de la siguiente semana, seguían sin noticias de Potter. Pero Draco estaba mucho más calmado y había reconocido que su comportamiento no habría podido definirse precisamente como maduro. Y que agradecía inmensamente el esfuerzo que Severus hacía por él. Aquel curso de maestría en Frankfurt no era barato precisamente. Y los Malfoy eran orgullosos, formaba parte de su código genético, le recordó a Severus con una sonrisa de disculpa. Fuera Potter o cualquier otro, su mentor iba a necesitar ayuda.

—¿Crees que vendrá? —preguntó el joven durante el curso de una silenciosa cena a finales de la semana que Severus había dado como plazo— Si no aparece mañana, es que Potter todavía se acuerda demasiado de todos tus castigos y los puntos que le quitaste a su Casa.

Severus se limitó a emitir un gruñido. En el fondo, estaba ya seguro de que Potter no aparecería.

Al día siguiente, bastante pasada la hora de comer, mientras Severus y Draco estaban enfrascados en su trabajo, sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda. Estaba siendo un día muy tranquilo, en el que apenas habían sido interrumpidos por algún cliente.

—Hay que añadir el hígado de murciélago dentro de dos minutos —dijo Draco mirando el reloj que llevaba colgado al cuello— ¿Te encargas tú?

Severus asintió, dándole un breve vistazo al caldero del que se estaba ocupando el joven antes de regresar la mirada a los dos que controlaba él. Draco abandonó el sótano y subió el tramo de escalera que daba a la trastienda. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo que formaban las dos estanterías repletas de frascos e ingredientes, deseando que no fuera otra vez una tonta brujita que le pidiera un filtro de amor. A quien realmente no esperaba encontrarse era a Potter.

—Hola —saludó—. ¿Necesitas más poción?

El ex Gryffindor parecía haber sido sorprendido en plena reconsideración sobre su presencia en la botica. Durante unos breves segundos, Draco incluso pensó que estaba pensando una buena excusa para irse por donde había venido.

—Er…no, gracias —dijo Harry finalmente— Yo… quisiera hablar con Snape.

Draco alzó una ceja, al más puro estilo Malfoy, y se alegró de no haber aceptado apostar con Blaise. Porque hubiera perdido. Y no le gustaba perder.

—Ven conmigo —se limitó a decir.

Harry siguió a Malfoy procurando contener sus nervios. Le había costado mucho tomar aquella decisión. Y ahora que se encontraba allí, estaba menos convencido que nunca de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero descendió las escaleras tras su ex compañero de escuela, recordándose su valor Gryffindor. Cuando Malfoy empujó la puerta que comunicaba con el sótano le recibió una bocanada de calor y una atmósfera cargada de todo tipo de esencias. Snape estaba de espaldas, inclinado sobre un gran caldero que emitía un humo naranja.

—Potter está aquí, Severus.

Tantos años de entrenamiento en el arte del disimulo y el engaño tenían que servir para algo. Cuando Severus volvió el rostro hacia Potter, su expresión no delataba nada más que una ligera molestia por haber sido distraído de su trabajo

—¿Viene a dar su respuesta, Potter? —preguntó devolviendo nuevamente su atención al caldero que hervía frente a él.

El tono había sido neutro, carente de cualquier inflexión que pudiera delatar si se alegraba o no de que el joven hubiera decidido acudir.

—Bueno, he pensado que podría intentarlo, señor.

Durante unos largos e interminables instantes, Snape no dijo nada. Y Harry acabó de convencerse de que aquella había sido una mala, muy mala idea. Una de las peores que había tenido. Incluso Draco apartó la vista de su caldero para mirar a Severus, preguntándose si éste habría oído la respuesta de Potter.

—No puedo pagarle más de 5 galeones a la semana —dijo entonces el pocionista—. Si está de acuerdo, venga el lunes a las 9.00 h. Draco le dirá qué hacer.

Harry observó al hombre que ni siquiera se había molestado en volverse para hablar con él, preguntándose si eso era todo lo que iba a decirle. Al cabo de unos instantes no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que, efectivamente, así era. Por lo tanto, él no mencionó que no tenía ninguna necesidad de que le retribuyera por aquella especie de trabajo.

—Hasta el lunes, entonces.

Harry abandonó el sótano sin que ninguno de los otros dos le hiciera el menor caso.

_Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

**SNAPE'S POCIONES & BREBAJES**

**CAPITULO IV**

* * *

Harry se sentía aliviado de que Malfoy por fin se hubiera marchado. No había sido fácil para él soportarle durante aquellas dos últimas semanas, mientras escuchaba sus puntillosas explicaciones sobre cómo estaba organizada la trastienda, en qué orden debía entregarle a Snape los pedidos que llegaban cada mañana de San Mungo o cómo debía atender a los clientes. Por supuesto, Malfoy había tenido que recordarle lo penoso que había sido siempre en pociones, así que el ex Slytherin le había dejado escritas en un cuaderno como trescientas mil recomendaciones destinadas a que no metiera la pata. Aunque reconocía que, a pesar de todo, Malfoy no se había comportado como el bastardo que antaño solía ser, Harry estaba seguro de que el rubio había disfrutado cada segundo que le había tenido siguiendo sus pasos y acatando todas sus órdenes. Casi se sentía agradecido de que al menos durante aquellas dos semanas Snape le hubiera ignorado.

Por otro lado, ahora que se había quedado solo con su antiguo profesor, Harry se sentía un poco sobrepasado por su propia decisión. No obstante, por alguna extraña razón, la había tomado pensado que allí podría sentirse seguro la mayor parte del día. Porque era el último lugar donde a nadie se le ocurriría buscarle, pensó. O eso le sugirió el apegado instinto de conservación que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años.

Harry llegaba puntualmente a la tienda a las 8.00 h. de la mañana. Entraba por una puerta lateral que daba a unas escaleras que subían directamente al primer piso de la vivienda. Se había sorprendido un poco de que Snape le confiara la llave sin hacerle ningún comentario sarcástico, como que esperaba que no la perdiera o que si lo hacía se la descontaría del sueldo. El joven iba directamente a la cocina, donde ponía a hervir agua para el té y después buscaba con qué preparar el desayuno. Snape se había vuelto algo descuidado desde que Malfoy se había ido, como si no le importara su propio bienestar. Muchas veces sólo quedaba pan del día anterior que Harry utilizaba para hacer tostadas y, con un poco de suerte, hasta las podía untar con mantequilla. No tenía ni idea de la intempestiva hora a la que debía levantarse Snape, pero cuando bajaba al sótano con la bandeja del desayuno, siempre tenía la impresión de que el hombre ya llevaba horas levantado, enfrascado en sus calderos. Malfoy había sido muy preciso sobre ese punto en particular: Snape se olvidaba de comer si alguien no se ocupaba de recordárselo.

Harry pronunciaba siempre un educado buenos días, que invariablemente era respondido de forma distraída por el pocionista, demasiado concentrado en su trabajo. Cuando volvía a bajar apenas diez minutos después con el correo que habían dejado las lechuzas, Harry se sentaba frente a la mesa donde había dejado antes el desayuno y empezaba a abrir los sobres, depositando los pergaminos en perfecto orden, a la espera de que Snape los revisara. Era entonces cuando el pocionista se unía a él para servirse una taza de té y mordisquear una tostada mientras empezaba a leer los pedidos. Ni siquiera se sentaba, su atención dividida entre lo que leía y el hervor de los calderos. Durante todo ese tiempo apenas cruzaban una palabra entre ellos. A las 9.00 h. Harry subía otra vez para abrir la tienda. Barría, quitaba el polvo de los estantes y ordenaba los panfletos de la entrada, que la gente siempre dejaba desarreglados. El joven empezaba a familiarizarse con las pociones de venta más habitual. Cuando leía la receta que le entregaba el cliente, buscaba la poción en la trastienda; si la encontraba, no había ninguna necesidad de molestar a Snape. Lo cual siempre era un alivio.

Esa mañana en particular, apenas dos semanas después de que Malfoy se hubiera ido a Frankfurt, Harry decidió comprar bollos para el desayuno. En vista del estado de la despensa de Snape el día anterior, dudaba que quedara siquiera pan para hacer una tostada. Además, a él tampoco le había dado tiempo a desayunar, porque se había levantado más tarde de lo habitual. Y lo último que quería era que Snape le llamara la atención por llegar tarde.

-¿Le importa que desayune con usted? -preguntó una vez depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa, como cada mañana.

El pocionista le miró por encima de su hombro y emitió una especie de gruñido afirmativo. Harry se sirvió una taza de té y después de dar un sorbo, empezó a abrir los sobres de correo que esta vez había bajado junto al desayuno.

Cinco minutos después Severus se acercó a la mesa para llenar su estómago con algo más que aire. Observó discretamente a Potter, quien aplicadamente abría cada sobre y dejaba su contenido en una perfecta pila. Su siguiente observación fue que los bollos tenían un aspecto demasiado apetitoso como para pasarlos por alto. Sus tripas gruñeron. Echó un rápido vistazo a sus calderos y se dijo que tenía unos minutos para sentarse y dedicarle la debida atención al desayuno. Y a Potter.

Durante aquellas dos semanas Severus apenas le había prestado atención. Hecho que no dejaba de sorprenderle, ya que significaba que el joven se las había arreglado bastante bien hasta entonces. Reconoció que había esperado lidiar con algún que otro desastre causado por la ineptitud que Potter siempre había demostrado. Pero hasta la fecha no había sido así. De todas formas, pensó Severus mientras degustaba su té con más lentitud de lo que era habitual, nada era como esperaba de él desde que Potter había aparecido en la tienda casi dos meses atrás. Era tan silencioso, tan inadvertido. Como si lo último que deseara fuera llamar la atención sobre su persona. Sus movimientos eran calmos, dando la impresión de que necesitaba asegurarse de que lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo bien. Negándose a la precipitación y a la imprudencia que habían sido su sello personal. Tal vez su rostro había perdido un poco la palidez de semanas atrás, notó Severus. Después, sus ojos se fueron hacia las manos pequeñas y delgadas, y se encontró buscando nuevas señales en las enflaquecidas muñecas. No las había. La constatación de ese hecho le hizo sentir extrañamente aliviado. E intrigado.

Seguramente, su ex alumno debió sentirse observado, porque en ese momento alzó los ojos y miró a Severus. Fueron sólo unos segundos, antes de que el joven bajara la mirada a su taza de té otra vez y después le diera un buen bocado al bollo que tenía en la mano. El pocionista se sintió incómodamente obligado a dar una explicación sobre su descarado escrutinio.

-¿No ha habido más episodios de migrañas? -preguntó.

-No, señor.

Esta vez Potter no apartó la mirada y Severus pudo concentrarse en sus ojos. Había una inusitada tranquilidad en ellos. Comodidad, incluso. Como si encontrarse en un sótano lleno de calderos, respirando la humedad caliente de sus vapores, fuera lo que Potter siempre hubiera deseado.

-Hágame saber si vuelve a sufrirlas -dijo el pocionista.

El joven asintió levemente con la cabeza, con una contenida expresión de agradecimiento. Tal vez porque, a pesar de que el tono de Snape había sido tan brusco y árido como siempre, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie mostraba el más mínimo interés por él. Aunque sólo fuera por mera cortesía. Harry consultó su reloj y después empezó a recoger en silencio los restos del desayuno. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta, la voz de Snape le detuvo.

-Espero compartir el desayuno con usted mañana.

Harry volvió levemente el rostro hacia el otro mago y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Pero Snape ya había vuelto su atención a los calderos.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

La ausencia de Draco empezaba a notarse y aunque el joven regresaba a Londres cada dos fines de semana y echaba una mano, Severus comenzaba a tener algunos retrasos en las entregas. Secó con el dorso de la mano su húmeda frente y apartó con impaciencia un mechón de pelo que se había pegado a su mejilla.

-¿Empiezo a envasar la esencia de murtlap?

Severus asintió, sin dejar de remover el caldero en el que en ese momento trabajaba.

-Siga después con la poción pimentónica, se habrá enfriado ya cuando acabe con la de murtlap.

Iba a añadir que cogiera el pequeño cucharón para los envases mono dosis, pero Potter ya lo había hecho. Si el chico hubiera prestado la misma atención en Hogwarts que la que ahora concedía a todas sus indicaciones, seguramente se habrían evitado muchos disgustos. Ambos. Severus añadió el polvo de garra de grifo al caldero cuando éste empezó a hervir y contó dos minutos antes de empezar a remover otra vez. Reconoció que tener ahora a Potter trabajando a su lado no era desagradable. Su compañía le resultaba incluso cómoda. No molestaba, no hablaba más de lo necesario y se ocupaba de todas esas pequeñas cosas a las que él no prestaba atención. De las que se había hecho cargo Draco hasta su marcha. Aunque no exactamente como su protegido, meditó Severus, a pesar de que éste le ponía su mejor voluntad. Al contrario que el joven rubio, Potter parecía haber sido entrenado en quehaceres que para un Malfoy sólo eran dignos de un elfo doméstico. Al menos hasta que la vida había puesto a Draco cara a cara con una sartén o con una cama a la que él mismo tenía que cambiar las sábanas y, además, lavarlas.

A lo largo del último mes Severus había meditado la conveniencia de decirle a Potter que había estado en el hospital. Que le había visto en aquel estado tan deplorable. Y se había mordido las ganas de exigirle una explicación. Sin embargo, Severus había decidido no precipitarse. No por nada había sido un espía doble y había sobrevivido. Gracias a su inteligencia, a su paciencia y a ser un hombre extremadamente cuidadoso y discreto. Potter parecía mucho más relajado y confiado que la primera vez que le había visto en su tienda. Así que había decidido esperar a que el ex Gryffindor abandonara la cautela con la que parecía dotar a cada una de sus escasas palabras y acabara mostrándose más comunicativo.

Ahora desayunaban juntos cada mañana. Severus había abandonado su mala costumbre de hacerlo de pie, con un ojo puesto en sus calderos y el otro en los pedidos que llegaban de San Mungo. Después de todo, uno no podía comer apropiadamente unos huevos con beicon y rebanadas de pan frito, doradito y crujiente, si permanecía de pie. Era uno de los pocos momentos ociosos que se permitía durante el día.

-¿Los mismos envases para la otra poción, señor?

-No...

Severus echó una ojeada al rincón donde se amontonaban las cajas que contenían los frascos de cristal que utilizaban para envasar las pociones. Los había de varias formas y tamaños, dependiendo del tipo de poción que fueran a contener.

-Mierda... -masculló al localizar la caja que buscaba, vacía junto a otras dos que también lo estaban.

El pocionista se tragó el gruñido y la serie de improperios que acudieron a su boca. Era evidente que las cosas se le estaban descontrolando un poco, admitió de mala gana. Antes de volverse hacia Potter, quien seguía pendiente de su respuesta, suspiró profundamente y trató de relajar su expresión.

-Potter, necesito que vaya a la dirección que ahora le anotaré y recoja una caja de envases de 15 cl., de boca ancha, cristal opaco -mientras hablaba, Severus había hecho aparecer pergamino y pluma, y anotaba en él con la misma rapidez con la que daba sus indicaciones-. Hable con el Sr. Ferguson, y entréguele esta nota. Él está al tanto de todos mis pedidos.

Severus le tendió el pergamino al joven con impaciencia. Tras los cristales de sus gafas los ojos de Potter le miraban, muy abiertos, casi como si estuviera escuchando una condena.

-¡Muévase, Potter! -gritó el pocionista- ¡Si en un par de horas no hemos envasado la poción, se echará a perder!

Harry dio un respingo, al tiempo que daba un inconsciente paso atrás. Snape apretó las mandíbulas, intentando contener un nuevo acceso de groserías. Y no todas destinadas a Potter precisamente.

-La cristalería está al final de Callejón Diagon -explicó, en un tono algo menos brusco-. No tarde, por favor, Potter.

El joven finalmente alargó la mano y cogió el pergamino que Snape le tendía. Sin decir una palabra abandonó el sótano y fue a buscar su cazadora, que había dejado en el respaldo de una de las sillas del salón-comedor. Cuando finalmente Harry salió a la calle, lloviznaba un poco. Le dio un último vistazo a la dirección que había escrito Snape y guardó el pergamino en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se subió el cuello de la cazadora y echó a andar. Habitualmente evitaba pasearse por el Callejón Diagon si no era por algo absolutamente necesario. Como conseguir una poción. Harry obtenía todo lo que necesitaba para vivir en el Londres muggle. Mantuvo un paso rápido, con la cabeza encogida hasta donde el cuello de su cazadora se lo permitía. Ferguson Glassworks estaba casi al final del Callejón Diagon, tal como había dicho Snape. Entregó el pergamino que llevaba en el bolsillo al empleado que atendía la tienda y éste desapareció en lo que debía ser la trastienda, para hablar con el dueño. Al poco rato aparecía el mismo empleado con una caja de madera, de la que salía un ligero tintineo.

-Ten cuidado -dijo-, pesa un poco.

Harry la cogió en sus brazos. ¡Cómo pesaba la condenada!

-Dile al Sr. Snape que se lo facturaremos a final de mes, con el resto de su pedido anterior.

Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la tienda, resoplando un poco. No vio la cara del empleado que le miraba preguntándose por qué aquel chico tonto sencillamente no levitaba la caja en lugar de cargarla.

Con paso mucho más lento debido al peso que llevaba, Harry inició el camino de regreso a la tienda de pociones. Fue el momento escogido por la lluvia para empezar a arreciar con fuerza. El Callejón Diagon se oscureció de repente, preso de un anochecer súbito. Los magos y brujas que transitaban por él corrían apresurados para resguardarse del intempestivo aguacero. Harry intentó acelerar el paso, después de colocar la caja sobre su hombro, de forma que su transporte era mucho más cómodo. Sus gafas estaban mojadas y era bastante complicado tener una visión clara en ese momento. El joven pensó con resentimiento que hubiera sido magnífico poder hacer un _Impervius_ sobre ellas.

Tal vez fuera precisamente esa falta de visión, propiciada por la oscuridad de la tormenta que se cernía sobre Londres. Porque fue apenas un atisbo. La efímera percepción de un perfil familiar. Una sombra que, al contrario de todas las demás que se movían a su alrededor huyendo de la lluvia, estaba quieta. Imaginaciones, tal vez, pero suficiente para sobresaltar a Harry y poner todos sus sentidos en alerta. Para lograr que el peso de la caja de repente fuera más ligero y sus pasos mucho más rápidos. Cuando llegó a la tienda, no tenía resuello.

Severus oyó el tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta de entrada de la tienda y miró su reloj. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Perder aquel caldero de poción hubiera significado un importante retraso en la entrega y un quebranto económico que estaba lejos de poder permitirse. Al poco oyó pasos bajando la escalera, algo lentos y pesados. Cuando Potter apareció por la puerta, llevaba la caja cargada al hombro. El entendimiento llegó al pocionista demasiado tarde, y se maldijo por no haber recordado el brazalete que Potter llevaba en una de sus muñecas, seguramente escondido bajo la muñequera negra, que tenía las letras _NIKE_ estampadas en blanco, y que nunca se quitaba. Severus no sabía qué significaba esa palabra, si es que lo era, así que supuso que debía ser algo de origen muggle. Sacó su varita y se apresuró a levitar la caja del hombro de Potter al suelo. El joven estaba empapado. Y parecía exhausto, como si hubiera venido corriendo. Cosa bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta la carga que había transportado. Sin embargo, fue su mirada la que llamó la atención de Severus. Sobresaltada, inquieta. Incluso se atrevería a decir que asustada. Tenía la impresión de que la respiración agitada del joven no se debía tan sólo al cansancio.

-¿Algún problema, Potter? -preguntó.

El joven negó enérgicamente.

-Pues quítese esa ropa y dese una ducha caliente -ordenó-. No quiero tener que gastar la poción pimentónica en usted -y añadió-: Buscaré algo de Draco que pueda ponerse.

Potter no se lo hizo repetir dos veces y abandonó el sótano dejando un rastro de agua tras él.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Severus apartó el caldero del fuego y antes de empezar con la poción crece huesos, dejó el sótano para ir a buscar la ropa para Potter. Al llegar a la trastienda oyó claramente el fragor de la lluvia, cayendo con fuerza contra los adoquines de la calle, y decidió asomarse. El Callejón Diagon estaba desierto. No tenía pinta de que fuera a amainar pronto. Seguramente no habría más clientes por lo que restaba de día. Y a pesar de que eran sólo las cuatro de la tarde, Severus colocó el cartel de cerrado y puso los hechizos que aseguraban las puertas. Después subió al primer piso y se dirigió a la habitación de Draco para rebuscar entre la ropa que el joven siempre dejaba de recambio. Mientras abría cajones y armario, rumiaba la manera de hacer confesar a Potter lo que se escondía bajo la muñequera de _NIKE_. Estaba seguro de que si lo conseguía, abriría la puerta a más revelaciones.

Severus llamó con fuerza a la puerta para que Potter le oyera a pesar del ruido del agua de la ducha.

-Le traigo la ropa, Potter.

Sin esperar respuesta entró. No era su propósito el de observar a su ex alumno en un acto tan íntimo, así que se mantuvo de espaldas a la ducha y depositó la ropa sobre la repisa que rodeaba el lavamanos. Sin embargo, Severus no contaba con el espejo que, aún y empañado, le mostró más de lo que tenía intención de ver. Salió apresuradamente del cuarto de baño.

Veinte minutos después, Potter estaba llenando los frascos que había traído de Ferguson Glassworks con la poción pimentónica y colocándolos en las valijas acolchadas que enviaban de San Mungo para su transporte. La ropa de Draco le iba un poco grande, así que había tenido que doblar las mangas del jersey varias veces, al igual que los bajos del pantalón. En los pies sólo llevaba unos gruesos calcetines, porque sus zapatos habían quedado empapados. Se estaban secando cerca del fuego de uno de los calderos.

-Esto ya está, señor. ¿Tengo que envasar algo más?

Severus consultó su reloj. Casi las cinco y media de la tarde.

-No, pero me ayudaría si pudiera cortar las raíces de mandrágora que necesitaré para mañana. La poción restauradora necesita de ocho horas completas para ser realizada, y me gustaría empezar temprano.

Harry observó un poco angustiado cómo Snape depositaba las raíces de mandrágora sobre la mesa, ante él, y le entregaba un afilado cuchillo de plata.

-Tres centímetros exactos, corte transversal, ¿podrá hacerlo?

Harry sintió la penetrante mirada de Snape tan afilada como el cuchillo que acababa de entregarle. Decir que no, no era una opción.

-Creo... creo que sí, señor.

-Bien.

A pesar de su aparente indiferencia, Severus observó de reojo la concentrada expresión de Potter midiendo y cortando con sumo cuidado las raíces en su medida exacta. No recordaba haberle visto trabajar con tanta atención en ninguna de sus clases cuando era su alumno.

Después de las raíces de mandrágora, Severus le pidió que triturara ortigas secas, troceara orugas y machacara escarabajos. Para entonces ya eran las ocho de la tarde. Y todavía no había parado de llover. Sabía que Potter no tenía otra forma de volver a donde fuera que viviera si no era a pie, atravesando un Callejón desierto y las calles de un Londres muggle probablemente igual de solitarias. Tenía la impresión de que no era precisamente lo que a Potter le gustaría hacer en ese momento.

-Es tarde -dijo, sin mirar al joven-. La habitación de Draco está libre. Puede quedarse a dormir aquí, si quiere.

-¿Cree que se molestará si lo hago?

Severus reconoció inmediatamente la ansiedad en el tono de la pregunta, que no hizo más que confirmar que no estaba equivocado.

-No -aseguró-. Draco no puede molestarse.

Potter asintió, sin poder ocultar la expresión de alivio que cruzó sus facciones. Severus consultó su reloj.

-¿Le molestaría si le pido que prepare algo para cenar? -preguntó- Retiraré este caldero dentro de una media hora...

-No es ninguna molestia -aseguró el joven, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

La primera en la que Severus realmente reparaba. Observó como el joven recogía diligentemente los restos de escarabajos y orugas y limpiaba los utensilios que había utilizado. Después guardó los frascos con el resto de ingredientes en el armario habilitado para ello y dejó el sótano para cumplir con la petición del pocionista. Claro que lo que Severus nunca confesaría era que se había acostumbrado a la forma de cocinar de Potter y que su estómago y su paladar lo agradecían enormemente.

Un par de horas después, Severus se sentía de mejor humor. Con una copa de brandy en la mano, observaba el fuego de la chimenea del salón-comedor con el estómago lleno y el ánimo relajado. Seguramente si Draco se hubiera encontrado allí, ya se habrían enzarzado en una conversación sobre pociones. Pero con Potter no sabía realmente de qué hablar. El joven estaba sentado en el otro sillón, frente a él y parecía sentirse satisfecho con el silencio que se había establecido después de cenar. Observaba también las llamas, que al parecer tenían un efecto hipnótico para ambos. Apoyaba la cabeza en una de sus manos, ligeramente inclinada sobre ella. Estaba acurrucado en el sillón, con los pies encogidos sobre éste. Su semblante reflejaba cierta seriedad, pero su expresión no era tensa. Al contrario, parecía ausente y su cuerpo denotaba una despreocupada flojedad. Severus dio un nuevo sorbo a su brandy y meditó durante unos momentos la manera de abordar una conversación.

-¿Por qué aceptó este trabajo?

Potter pareció surgir de su estado de adormecimiento y sus largas pestañas batieron un par de veces contra los cristales de sus gafas. Era evidente que la pregunta le había cogido por sorpresa. Durante unos segundos no contestó, mirando intensamente a Severus desde el verde brillante y luminoso que reflejaba en él la luz de la chimenea. Después se encogió de hombros, como si pensara que restarle importancia a la curiosidad de Snape le haría menos curioso.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó a su vez- No tenía mucho más que hacer.

Recordando las recriminaciones que siempre solía hacerle Draco, Severus decidió ser diplomático.

-Nunca fui su profesor favorito.

-Ya no es profesor...

-Y sabe que tampoco usted fue mi alumno predilecto...

-Evidentemente, ese era Draco Malfoy -Potter emitió un pequeño suspiro de fastidio-. Pero ya no soy su alumno.

Severus giró lentamente la copa entre sus dedos, preguntándose en qué momento Potter se había convertido en alguien tan hábil y prudente.

-Me ha sorprendido comprobar que sus habilidades no son tan desafortunadas como se empeñó en hacerme creer en Hogwarts.

-No se haga ilusiones -Potter esbozó una sonrisita irónica-. Sólo he cortado unas cuantas raíces.

Harry se desperezó un poco teatralmente, para darle a entender a Snape que estaba cansado y quería acostarse. El pocionista bebió de su copa sin apartar la mirada de él, mirándole de arriba abajo de una forma que a Harry le pareció bastante incómoda.

-Si no le importa, voy a acostarme.

Snape asintió, sin abandonar ese escrutinio exhaustivo al que estaba sometiendo a Harry.

-Le llamaré a las siete -dijo.

-Bien. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Potter.

Aquella madrugada, Severus despertó incómodamente excitado, con una notoria erección entre sus piernas. Acarició su rostro sudoroso y le gruñó al techo. Durante un buen rato se negó a volver a cerrar los ojos. Pero incluso abiertos a la oscuridad de su habitación, seguía viéndolas. Pequeñas y redondas, encajando en sus manos. Sugerentemente respingadas, desatando su deseo. Suaves bajo los dedos ávidos que las recorrían. Todavía húmedas, a pesar de las gotitas que su lengua lamía con voracidad. Dos nalgas perfectas.

_Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

**SNAPE'S POCIONES & BREBAJES**

**CAPITULO ****V**

* * *

Harry despertó al oír los golpes en la puerta y después, como cada mañana, la voz de Snape anunció que ya eran las siete. Todavía somnoliento, disfrutó de la cálida sensación de las suaves sábanas envolviéndolo y de la confortable pesadez de las mantas sobre él. La habitación de Malfoy era considerablemente más pequeña que la de Snape, pero igualmente agradable. No tenía chimenea, pero sí una estufa de carbón que mantenía la habitación caldeada. La cama era grande y cómoda, a pesar de que los cortinajes, cómo no, también eran verdes. El armario, cómoda y escritorio eran de una madera clara, no tan austera y seria como la de los muebles de Snape. También había un montón de libros, aunque no tantos como en la habitación de su ex profesor. La mayoría eran tratados sobre pociones, si bien también encontró algunas novelas y libros de poesía entre ellos. Le había sorprendido mucho lo de la poesía. No había ninguna fotografía de sus padres, pero sí la de un guapo muchacho de color, de risueños ojos almendrados y sonrisa encantadora. Harry lo recordaba de su curso, aunque no su nombre. Había deducido que él y Malfoy debían tener alguna especie de relación, dado que en el cajón de la mesilla de noche había encontrado un par de tubos de lubricante. Vale, había curioseado un poco, pero ¿quién podía resistirse tratándose de Draco Malfoy? Harry estaba convencido de que el ex Slytherin habría hecho lo mismo de encontrarse en su lugar.

Dejó la cama con pereza y cogió ropa limpia de la bolsa que había traído de su propio apartamento. Llevaba unos días viviendo con Snape. El pocionista le había dicho que sería más práctico que se quedara durante la semana, porque así no perdería tiempo en ir y venir y podría ayudarle con todo el retraso que llevaba, sin tener que marcharse tan tarde a casa. También le dijo que no podía pagarle las horas extras, pero podría pedirle cualquier cosa que necesitara y estuviera en su mano conseguir. Harry todavía no salía de su asombro. Y se preguntaba si Snape era consciente de que había dicho "cualquier cosa que necesitara", sin preocuparse de poner ningún límite. Llegó a la conclusión de que el pocionista debía estar muy desesperado considerando que, después de Neville, él había sido el peor alumno de su clase. Aunque Harry siempre había pensado que parte de ese mérito era precisamente de Snape. Sin embargo, ahora envasaba pociones delicadas, preparaba los ingredientes que éste tenía que utilizar e incluso había vigilado y removido pociones bajo la supervisión de su ex profesor, sin que su rostro cetrino reflejara tensión o temor al desastre. No tendría que volver a su apartamento hasta el fin de semana siguiente, cuando Malfoy regresara.

La convivencia con su antiguo profesor se había convertido en una experiencia inesperadamente apacible. Después de tanto tiempo, era relajante para Harry no tener que estar constantemente vigilando por encima de su hombro. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Snape pudiera tener un lado amable. Pero lo tenía. Probablemente no de la forma que habitualmente se entendería la amabilidad. Pero después de haber visto su cara más desagradable durante siete años, Harry pensaba que tal vez se debía a que Snape por fin había encontrado la vida que quería vivir. Lejos de estudiantes que no había deseado enseñar; de decisiones que, quizás, se había visto obligado a tomar; de errores que había tenido que pagar; y de personas que habían manejado los hilos de su vida en contra de su voluntad. Igual que la de Harry. El joven empezaba a sentir una especie de empatía por su antiguo profesor.

Desde que se ponía en pie hasta que se acostaba, las horas pasaban volando para ex Gryffindor. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a sentirse cómodo en un sótano plagado de calderos llenos de pociones humeantes. Y no todas precisamente agradables de oler. Ese día no había sido distinto. Durante toda la semana había había estado lloviendo a cántaros la mayor parte del día. Y aquella mañana, además, habían tenido tormenta, así que las lechuzas de San Mungo no habían podido llegar a la hora de siempre. Habían inundado la tienda a media tarde, aprovechando una escasa hora de calma en el mal tiempo que les estaba trayendo aquel otoño. Harry casi se vuelve loco con tanto pájaro revoloteando a su alrededor, impacientes por ser los primeros a los que el joven retirara el pergamino de su pata y así poder volver a la tranquilidad y calidez de la lechucería antes de que volviera a diluviar de nuevo.

Al final del día, como era habitual desde hacía algunas noches, Snape no parecía encontrar la hora de retirarse.

—Son casi las diez, señor. Debería descansar. Su cena ya se ha enfriado.

Como esperaba, Harry sólo recibió un gruñido. Aquel octubre especialmente frío y lluvioso había adelantado la epidemia de gripe. Casi todos los calderos de Snape's Pociones & Brebajes estaban llenos de poción pimentónica en proceso de fabricación.

—Ya puede retirar esos dos calderos del fuego —habló después Snape, haciendo lo propio con otros dos—. Hay que envasarlos para hacerlos llegar a San Mungo mañana a primera hora —Snape se apartó un mechón de pelo con aire cansado—. ¿Cuántos frascos quedan en la trastienda?

—Ciento cincuenta y ocho. Los he contado esta tarde, después de cerrar.

Desde hacía tres días Harry apenas dejaba la tienda, despachando poción para la gripe, dolores de cabeza y para la congestión nasal. Sólo cuando cerraba, a las cinco y media de la tarde, podía bajar al sótano para ayudar a Snape. Nunca pensó que llegara el día en el que deseara contar con la presencia de Malfoy. Gracias a Merlín, su ex compañero de escuela llegaría ese viernes por la noche y podría aligerar la carga de trabajo de su mentor.

Era pasada la una de la madrugada cuando ambos abandonaron el sótano, con toda la poción pimentónica envasada. Severus se dejó caer en el sofá, agotado. Cerró los ojos durante unos momentos, repasando mentalmente lo que quedaba por hacer para el día siguiente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, tenía un cuenco de sopa caliente delante de su rostro.

—No ha cenado…

Severus lo tomó, agradecido. Potter parecía estar siempre en todo. Silencioso y pendiente. Pendiente de él. El joven se sentó a su lado en el sofá con una taza de té en la mano. Le miró por encima de sus gafas, con esos hermosos ojos verdes de largas pestañas. Había estado solo demasiado tiempo, pensó Severus. Un tiempo excesivo a juzgar por lo que esa simple mirada le estaba haciendo. Tal vez fuera su perenne soledad la que le estaba llevando a confundir las cosas. Quizás Potter no estaba tan pendiente de él, como había empezado a gustarle creer. Sólo se limitaba a cumplir con lo que pensaba era su obligación.

—No sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo, Potter —dijo, depositando el tazón ya vacío encima de la mesa frente a él—. Es más de lo que le había pedido en principio.

Potter se encogió de hombros, con lo que a Severus le pareció un pequeño rubor en su rostro, y apartó la mirada. Durante unos momentos no dijo nada.

—Harry —murmuró después, todavía con los ojos fijos en su taza de té—, creo que puede llamarme Harry.

Severus se durmió aquella noche con un verde brillante clavado en su retina.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Draco llegó el viernes por la tarde, adelantándose a la hora prevista. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Severus y compartir con él todo lo que había aprendido y disfrutado durante aquellos últimos quince días. Quería compensar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por él trabajando sin descanso para ayudarle a adelantar la faena que pudiera. Y sobre todo, para qué engañarse, estaba deseando comerse a Blaise.

Se apareció directamente en su habitación con la intención de darle una sorpresa a Severus. Sin sospechar que quien iba a recibir alguna sorpresa iba a ser él. Lo primero que notó fueron los pantalones y una camisa sobre el respaldo de la silla del escritorio. Que no eran suyos. Y después la bolsa en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. Con más ropa que tampoco le pertenecía. Intrigado, comprobó que en el cuarto de baño había utensilios muggles para el afeitado, cuando él y Severus utilizaban un simple hechizo para rasurarse. Y un nuevo frasco de loción y un desodorante, aparte de los que su mentor y él usaban.

Descendió silenciosamente las escaleras hacia el sótano, con muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta. Sólo esperaba que Severus no estuviera tan apurado que hubiera tenido que alquilar su habitación durante su ausencia.

—Recuerde que las púas de erizo hay que añadirlas justo antes de retirar el caldero —se oyó la voz de Severus, justo antes de que Draco empujara la puerta— ¿Cuántos pedazos de cuerno ha echado?

—Dos, tal como me ha dicho —respondió la voz de Potter—. Junto con los quinientos gramos de ortiga seca y los colmillos de serpiente aplastados.

¿Potter estaba haciendo poción para curar forúnculos? Es decir, ¿Severus estaba dejando a Potter solo, delante de un caldero?

—Bien —aprobó el pocionista.

Draco había esperado encontrarse con algún desastre. Desorden, al menos. Sinceramente, nunca había confiado en que Potter pudiera salir airoso de aquello y pensaba que Severus se había equivocado proponiéndole ayudar durante su ausencia. Había creído que el haber encontrado todo en orden durante su primer regreso, había sido cuestión de suerte. La suerte del principiante. Y estaba convencido que después de mes y medio, las cosas necesariamente tenían que habérsele ido de las manos al ex Gryffindor.

—¿Recordando viejos tiempos, Potter? —preguntó en tono irónico, contemplando a su ex compañero afanosamente inclinado sobre el caldero.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Severus volviéndose, sin poder ocultar su alegría al verle— ¡No te esperaba hasta esta noche!

Olvidando por un momento sus recelos, Draco corrió a abrazar a su mentor.

—Tengo mucho que contarte, Severus —sonrió el joven —¿Adivina a quién han hecho jefe de uno de los grupos de trabajo para el proyecto de fin de curso?

Severus sonrió. Y no era una sonrisa exigua, del tipo que solía esbozar el pocionista, la que tiraba de sus labios para asomar por fin con un gran esfuerzo.

—No esperaba menos —confesó Severus, orgulloso.

Draco examinó más detenidamente el rostro de su ex profesor.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —preguntó, alzando ligeramente una ceja.

—Gracias a Merlín, mucho trabajo, Draco —reconoció Severus, volviendo a su caldero —. Pero Harry ha ayudado bastante.

¿Potter había ayudado bastante? ¿Harry? Draco miró a Potter con el ceño fruncido. Éste le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, como si quisiera disculparse por ese "bastante".

—Voy a enviarle una lechuza a Blaise para decirle que ya estoy aquí —dijo dándose la vuelta para salir del sótano. Y entonces recordó—. Por cierto, ¿de quién es la ropa que hay en mi habitación?

—Mía —respondió Potter rápidamente—. Pero no te preocupes, limpiaré antes de irme.

Esta vez los ojos grises se entrecerraron de esa forma que a Harry le recordó bastante a cuando estaban a punto de tener una pelea en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Malfoy sólo dijo:

—No tardaré.

Y salió del caluroso sótano pensando que Severus también tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

El sábado Potter todavía seguía allí. Y Draco era incapaz de entender por qué. Había recuperado su habitación, ¡faltaría más! Y Potter dormía en el sofá. Y, si no conociera a Severus, diría que había hecho algo muy parecido a lo que sería perder el culo para que estuviera lo más cómodo posible. Habían trabajado los tres durante todo el día. Bueno, al parecer de Draco, él y Severus habían trabajado y Potter había revoloteado fastidiosamente por el sótano. Blaise había estado estudiando arriba, porque el lunes tenía dos exámenes bastante fuertes. Ello no había sido impedimento para que bajara al sótano cada par de horas a estirar las piernas y de paso a darle un buen morreo a su novio.

Después de cenar, Draco y Blaise no tardaron en retirarse.

—Muchachos, recordad poner el hechizo… —advirtió Severus, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Blaise tiró sin demasiadas contemplaciones de su novio, antes de que éste pudiera abrir la boca y decir alguna tontería.

Severus sonrió imperceptiblemente. Sin lugar a dudas, Blaise era el chico que Draco necesitaba. Estaba sentando en su sillón, frente a la chimenea. La copa de brandy descansaba en la pequeña mesita, junto al quinqué que le permitía leer.

—Blaise y Draco suelen ser un poco… entusiastas —explicó con una pequeña mueca, dirigiéndose a Harry. Después añadió—: ¿Le molesta? Me refiero al tipo de relación que tienen.

—No, para nada —aseguró Harry.

Severus creyó notar un pequeño énfasis en la negativa. El joven volvió a la lectura de una revista de quidditch que Blaise había traído para Draco.

—¿Lo echa de menos?

Harry alzó nuevamente la mirada, y vio que Severus señalaba la revista.

—¿El quidditch? —se encogió de hombros— No sé… Un poco tal vez.

Severus rumió unos instantes antes de decir lo que iba a decir.

—Quizá el próximo fin de semana que Draco esté aquí podrían ir a volar y jugar un buscador a buscador.

Una pequeña sonrisa irónica asomó a los labios de Harry.

—No creo, Malfoy tiene mal perder.

Y entonces Severus decidió que ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro. Cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita. Pero se llevó el brandy antes de sentarse en el sofá, junto a Harry. Éste todavía mantenía una sonrisita algo pedante. No por nada Gryffindor había machacado a Slytherin durante siete años.

—O tal vez sea que ahora no puede volar.

La sonrisa se heló en los labios de Harry.

—¡Qué tontería! —bufó.

Pero sus palabras sonaron poco creíbles hasta para él. La revista se arrugó bajo la nerviosa presión de sus manos. Y cuando Seveus alcanzó su muñeca, se puso de pie de un salto, deshaciéndose de su mano con violencia. Pero con el forcejeo la muñequera se había movido lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto parte de un brillante brazalete plateado.

—Harry, por favor…

Severus también se había puesto de pie, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. El rostro de Harry estaba enrojecido, su cuerpo tenso, como si estuviera dispuesto a saltar para defenderse al menor movimiento que realizara el hombre frente a él.

—¡Usted lo sabía! —acusó el joven entre dientes, rasgando cada palabra con esa conocida rabia que dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca.

Un intento de acercamiento por parte de Severus sólo provocó que Harry retrocediera un paso. El pocionista era un hombre alto, bastante más que su ex alumno, y a pesar de tener una complexión delgada, su cuerpo no desmentía que también era un hombre fuerte. Capaz de resolver cualquier problema sin necesidad de magia, llegado el caso.

—Es cierto—confesó Severus.

El desconcierto se hizo patente en el rostro de Harry. Había sido muy cuidadoso. Jamás se había quitado la muñequera que cubría su particular vergüenza. Pero de nuevo el antiguo profesor de pociones aparecía ante él, dirigiéndole aquella mirada profunda que erizaba los pelos de su nuca, haciéndole saber que no había humillación que pudiera escapársele. No obstante, a pesar de su seria expresión, ésta carecía del menosprecio de antaño. Harry le devolvió una mirada herida. Porque había confiado y, una vez más, su hipótesis sobre la conducta de otra persona, le había decepcionado.

—Casualmente, yo estaba en San Mungo la última vez que usted ingresó —aclaró Severus.

Esta vez fue como si le hubieran quitado el aire. El pecho de Harry se aplastó contra sus pulmones con un espasmo brusco, doloroso. Hubiera querido gritar algo, pero su voz se había ido, al igual que la capacidad de moverse. Sentía el cuerpo tan rígido que temía caer al suelo de un momento a otro, como si le hubieran petrificado. Así que cuando Severus le alcanzó y le sostuvo, no opuso la menor resistencia.

—Cuando dije que podía pedirme cualquier cosa que estuviera en mi mano conseguir, hablaba en serio, Harry.

La profunda voz de Severus sonó casi paternalista. Pero no pretendía serlo. Observaba con preocupación el semblante del joven, un momento antes de un rojo furioso, ahora mortalmente pálido. Le sostenía por ambos brazos sin que Harry hiciera ademán que indicara que quisiera romper ese contacto. Pero mantenía los ojos firmemente apretados, ocultándolos a la mirada de Severus.

—Quizás quiera explicarme qué pasó…

Como un muñeco al que acabaran de darle cuerda, Harry negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo se moviera desordenadamente sobre su rostro, dejando al descubierto durante unos segundos el pequeño pendiente que el joven llevaba en su oreja derecha. Severus no se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle hasta ese preciso instante. Entonces Harry hizo un desmayado movimiento para librarse de las manos de Severus. Demasiado débil como para que el pocionista pudiera tomarlo en serio.

—Si tiene algún problema, puedo ayudarle —insistió.

Esta vez Harry abrió los ojos y miró directamente a Severus. Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo del pocionista. Nunca había visto los ojos de Harry tan fríos y vacíos.

—No.

—¿No? —repitió Severus conservando su firmeza— ¿No tienen ningún problema o no puedo ayudarle?

Harry había apartado la mirada nuevamente, pero seguía quieto, desmadejándose poco a poco.

—¿Se da cuenta de que solamente quiero ayudarle, Harry? No humillarle —recalcó—. Sólo ayudar.

Ante el prolongado silencio del joven, Severus reprimió un bufido de impaciencia.

—¿Por qué el brazalete? —preguntó, tratando de abordar la cuestión desde un ángulo distinto.

Finalmente, Harry se desmoronó. La cabeza cayó sobre su pecho y Severus pudo oír el ahogado gemido que precedió al primer sollozo. Fue entonces cuando Severus pudo abrazarle, recuperando una extraviada opresión en su pecho. Una que había sentido mucho, muchísimo tiempo atrás y sobre la que los años habían dejado su olvido.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

—¡Oh, Merlín bendito! —exclamó Draco.

La risita de Blaise a sus espaldas provocó que el rubio se volviera y le diera un contundente puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Auchhh! —a pesar del golpe, Blaise siguió sin poder contener la hilaridad que, por inverosímil, sin duda provocaba la escena— ¡Pero si es encantador!

¿Encantador? Draco frunció el ceño y observó con desagrado a Potter en el sofá, enroscado en el abrazo de Severus. Ambos dormían todavía. Lo cual era bastante sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que Severus ponía en pie a todo el mundo a las siete de la mañana. Y eran las siete y media pasadas.

—¡Y nosotros preocupados por habernos dormido! —refunfuñó Draco.

—¡Oh, vamos! Si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa forma, te saldrán arrugas —bromeó Blaise.

Esta vez el moreno fue más rápido y evitó el golpe.

—¡No me calientes, Blaise!

—Pues creí que era precisamente lo que te gustaba. —respondió el estudiante de medimagia, burlón— Anoche no te quejabas...

Un gruñido proveniente del sofá hizo que ambos jóvenes interrumpieran su pulla.

—Poner a calentar la tetera sería mucho más productivo —la voz de Severus se escuchó ronca, pero tan autoritaria como siempre.

—No se preocupe —dijo Blaise—, era justo lo que íbamos a hacer —y empujó hacia la cocina a un todavía enfurruñado Draco.

Severus se dio unos momentos antes de moverse, a pesar de que tenía un brazo completamente entumecido por el peso de Harry sobre él. Contempló el rostro dormido del joven, tan tranquilo ahora. Con renuencia, le apartó cuidadosamente y se levantó, dejándole acostado en el sofá. Durante la noche anterior, cuando Harry se había aletargado sobre su pecho sin que hubiera logrado arrancarle una palabra, Severus había tomado una decisión. Después de año y medio, y quebrando su propósito de no volver jamás a pisar Hogwarts, iría a ver a Dumbledore.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

La visión del majestuoso castillo hizo que un montón de sensaciones, la mayoría incómodas, golpearan en pequeñas oleadas el corazón del antiguo Profesor de Pociones. Caminó con paso rápido la distancia que separaba la zona de aparición, fuera de los terrenos de la escuela, hasta llegar a la entrada flaqueada por aquellas dos desagradables estatuas que representaban unos puercos alados. Se detuvo unos instantes para recuperar el aliento y después enfiló el camino que le dirigiría directamente a las grandes puertas de roble que daban entrada a la escuela. La última vez que había estado en Hogwarts, la extensión de terreno que se extendía a ambos lados de ese camino no había estado plagado de hierba bien cortada y matas de flores, sino de cadáveres y de magos y brujas heridos o moribundos.

Sin embargo, cuando entró en el enorme vestíbulo del castillo, Severus tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido, como si la regia construcción nunca hubiera sido devastada. Se encaminó hacia la gran escalera de mármol, justo frente a la entrada, dispuesto a subirse lo siete pisos hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba la gárgola de piedra que llevaba al despacho del Director de Hogwarts. Gracias a Merlín no se cruzó con ningún profesor, ya que no tenía ganas de departir sobre su nueva vida con ninguno de ellos. Los pocos estudiantes que encontró en su camino apretaron el paso y desaparecieron lo más rápidamente posible ante la visión de aquel hombre de negras vestiduras y expresión irritada en su severo rostro. Cuando por fin Severus llegó frente a la gárgola, ésta se apartó sin necesidad de pronunciar ninguna contraseña estúpida. Seguramente gracias a la lechuza que había enviado tras el desayuno anunciándole a Dumbledore su visita. Mientras subía las escaleras, Severus pensaba que si el anciano se atrevía a ofrecerle un caramelo de limón, se sentiría capaz de mandarle alguna dolorosa maldición, sin tener en cuenta su edad.

Como esperaba, Albus Dumbledore le recibió sonriente y con una expresión demasiado complacida en su arrugado rostro.

—Eres caro de ver, Severus —dijo—. Confieso mi sorpresa al recibir tu lechuza esta mañana. ¿Puedo esperar que tu visita se deba a que has cambiado de opinión?

—Me temo que no —respondió el ex profesor—. Gracias a Merlín mi negocio va muy bien. No puedo quejarme.

Dumbledore sonrió, mientras acariciaba con lentitud su larga barba blanca. Sus ojillos azules destellaron con ese brillo particular que Severus tan bien conocía.

—Entonces, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita? —preguntó.

Severus miró intensamente al anciano antes de responder.

—Harry Potter —respondió.

Si la respuesta le sorprendió, Dumbledore no dio muestra de ello.

—Ah, nuestro querido Harry. También hace tiempo que no le veo. ¿Traes noticias de él?

—Más bien esperaba que fuera usted quien me aclarara algunas cosas.

Había que conocer muy bien al Director de Hogwarts para notar que su sonrisa había dejado de serlo para convertirse en una perfecta máscara en su rostro. Que Albus Dumbledore era un mago de moral ambigua, era un rasgo que a Severus le había costado muchos años averiguar. Y que había aprendido de la peor forma. El anciano siempre había tenido un plan para destruir al Señor Oscuro. Un plan a largo plazo que se había ido desarrollando a lo largo de veinte años, del que sólo había desvelado detalles parciales, según había ido siendo necesario. Y en ese plan jamás había estado el enfrentarse personalmente con Voldemort, si no destruirlo a través de Potter y el sacrificio de otras personas. El propio Severus se había contado entre ellas.

El principal motivo de que Severus no se hubiera reincorporado al claustro de profesores después de la guerra, había sido el descubrimiento de la maquiavélica actuación del Director de Hogwarts a lo largo de aquellos años. Había usado a Potter, a él y a otra gente con el fin último de eliminar a Voldemort, pero sin el conocimiento ni consentimiento de los implicados. Que el fin justificaba los medios, había sido la conclusión de una de las últimas conversaciones que Dumbledore y él habían mantenido.

—_Entonces, ¿el chico tiene que morir?_ —había preguntado Severus, casi sin inmutarse.

—_Le tiene que matar Voldemort en persona, Severus. Es esencial._

Después de un largo silencio, había sido Severus quien había vuelto a hablar.

—_Creí que durante todos estos años le habíamos estado protegiendo de él…_

—_Le hemos protegido porque era muy importante formarle, educarle, que le proporcionáramos la fuerza que ahora tiene._

_—¿Le ha conservado con vida sólo para que pueda morir en el momento adecuado?_ —hubo horror en el rostro de Severus en ese momento.

—_No te escandalices, Severus. ¿Cuántos hombres y cuántas mujeres has visto morir?_

—_Últimamente, solamente a los que no he podido salvar_ —había respondido él— _Me ha utilizado._

—_¿En qué sentido?_

—_He espiado por usted, he mentido por usted, he puesto mi vida en peligro por usted. Sólo para proteger a Potter. Y ahora descubro que lo ha criado como se cría a un cerdo, para llevarlo al matadero…_

Seguramente que Harry y él siguieran con vida era un milagro que nunca había estado en el plan de Dumbledore. Observó que el Director de Hogwarts seguía con los ojos clavados en él, de aquella forma en que parecía que podía ver físicamente su alma.

—Potter lleva un brazalete de restricción de magia —dijo Severus por fin.

Dumbledore asintió.

—Lo sé. Yo mismo se lo puse.

¿Por qué sería que tal descubrimiento no era capaz de sorprenderle?, masculló Severus mentalmente.

—¿Usted? —dijo, sin embargo el ex profesor— Estoy seguro de que escucharé una explicación muy convincente, ¿me equivoco?

Dumbledore tuvo por fin la decencia de abandonar su falsa sonrisa y miró a Severus con expresión seria.

—Demasiado dolor, Severus. Y no digo que no esté justificado —el anciano Director hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, como si quisiera también acentuar el dramatismo de su declaración—. Pero el dolor a menudo se convierte en resentimiento. Y después en odio. Odio que puede llevar a decisiones o actuaciones peligrosas, Severus. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

El pocionista no movió un solo músculo de su cara. Nada alteró la expresión hierática que era la única que le permitiría ver a su antiguo y dudoso benefactor.

—Después de la guerra, Harry se quedó solo —explicó Dumbledore con tristeza—. Lupin, los Weasley, la mayoría de sus amigos de la escuela murieron o tenían lesiones lo suficientemente serias como para mantenerlos en San Mungo por una larga temporada. A Hermione Granger nunca llegamos a encontrarla, a pesar de que removimos la mansión Riddle de arriba abajo, ¿lo sabías? —Severus negó con la cabeza y el anciano hizo un movimiento similar, como si alejara pensamientos que le eran desagradables—. Tal vez hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo o no, que Harry convirtiera soledad y dolor en algo potencialmente peligroso para todos. Y esta vez nadie estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, Severus. Así que creímos conveniente evitarnos futuros problemas.

—Entiendo —se limitó a decir el pocionista.

—Pero no le dejamos desamparado, ni mucho menos —se apresuró a afirmar Dumbledore—. Harry no tiene de qué preocuparse para el resto de su vida —afirmó—. El Ministerio le paga un generoso sueldo vitalicio y le ha proporcionado una hermosa casa donde vivir. Si necesita cualquier cosa, sólo tiene que pedirla.

—A cambio de convertirle prácticamente en un squib —dijo Severus entre dientes.

—A cambio de su propio bienestar y el de la comunidad mágica—le rectificó el Director con expresión benévola, la sonrisa apareciendo de nuevo en sus labios.

Severus se levantó bruscamente de su asiento.

—Creo que ya he oído suficiente —dijo.

Dumbledore se mostró molesto por primera vez y miró a su antiguo colaborador con manifiesto reproche.

—Severus, me gustaría que entendieras que el Ministerio actuó de la forma más discreta y conveniente para todos. Incluso para el propio Harry.

—Estoy seguro, Director —Severus dejó asomar una de sus sonrisas más sarcásticas, una mueca en realidad—. Después de todo, contaron con la colaboración del mejor experto.

Cuando Severus abandonó Hogwarts, lo hizo con el propósito de no volver nunca más, a no ser que fuera para bailar sobre la tumba de su Director.

_Continuará…_


	6. Chapter 6

**SNAPE'S POCIONES & BREBAJES**

**CAPITULO VI**

* * *

Severus había llegado a casa justo a tiempo para despedirse de Draco, que regresaba a Frankfurt después de comer para poder llegar descansado a sus clases el lunes por la mañana. Blaise se había marchado con él para acompañarle a la zona mágica de Heathrow, donde su novio tomaría el traslador que le dejaría en el aeropuerto internacional de Frankfurt, y desde allí se aparecería en el apartamento que compartía con otros dos estudiantes. Después Blaise regresaría a su propia residencia en Londres. A pesar de las miradas interrogantes de ambos jóvenes, Severus no les había dado ninguna explicación, ni de por qué se había marchado o de adónde había ido. El pocionista estaba demasiado furioso, demasiado indignado como para compartir siquiera una mínima parte de la rabia que en aquellos momentos sentía.

Encontró a Harry en la cocina, fregando sin demasiado entusiasmo platos y cacharros que habían utilizado para la comida de domingo, en la que Severus no había estado presente. Esperaba que Blaise hubiera salvado la situación entre Harry y Draco, porque éste último había estado comportándose de forma bastante infantil durante todo el fin de semana.

—Le he guardado estofado —dijo el joven señalando con una mano enjabona la cazuela que todavía seguía sobre el fogón.

Con la varita en la mano y una buena dosis de mala leche, Severus hizo los movimientos necesarios para que lo que quedaba en el fregadero quedara limpio y seco en apenas unos minutos. Después abandonó la cocina con la misma brusquedad con la que había ejecutado los hechizos, dejando a Harry con las manos mojadas y el estómago encogido.

Severus se deshizo de la pesada túnica arrojándola sobre uno de los sillones del salón-comedor y, arremangándose las mangas de la camisa, bajó al sótano para empezar a trabajar. Necesitaba concentrar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera en las mil y una maldiciones que no había podido enviar a Dumbledore. O en las mil y una maneras de evitar volver a subir al primer piso y besar a Harry hasta dejarle sin sentido. Aunque sabía que esto último no lo haría ni borracho de ambrosía. Apartó inmediatamente ese pensamiento, enojado consigo mismo, y se aplicó en encender el fuego bajo el primero de los calderos. Era un hombre de treinta y nueve años, razonó, cuarentón en apenas tres meses. Y no especialmente atractivo, además. Tenía un carácter difícil, por definirlo de una forma suave, que no le convertía en una persona especialmente atrayente o agradable. Podía darse por satisfecho de haber logrado salir con bien de la maldita guerra y de haber conseguido todo lo que ahora tenía. Un hombre como él no podía esperar obtener mucho más, era muy consciente de ello. Severus negó para sí mismo con la cabeza, la rabia convertida ya en un rescoldo que diestramente obligaba a enfriar con esa habilidad desarrollada a lo largo de los años. El pocionista procedió a encender el segundo caldero.

En ese momento, la puerta del sótano se abrió y cerró con igual suavidad. Los pasos de Harry se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia el armario donde se guardaban los ingredientes.

—¿Qué preparo hoy, señor? —preguntó.

—Esta tarde voy a trabajar en las pociones para el dolor que estoy desarrollando —dijo Severus—. No le necesito.

Harry se quedó mirando, casi sin parpadear, la espalda del pocionista, quien había empezado a llenar los dos calderos de agua a golpe de varita. Sintiéndose penosamente ignorado, Harry apretó la mandíbula, reprimiéndose las ganas de gritar que al menos le mirara. No había entendido muy bien qué había pasado unos minutos antes en la cocina y ahora tenía una extraña desazón en el cuerpo que le obligaba a buscar la rutina establecida entre ellos durante las últimas semanas. La que le proporcionaba una confortable estabilidad y le hacía sentirse a salvo. No quería perder aquellas sensaciones a las que ya no estaba acostumbrado. Si es que lo había estado alguna vez. Pero tampoco iba a mendigar por ellas. Sobreviviría, como lo había hecho siempre.

—¿Quiere que me vaya? —preguntó resentido.

Su voz sonó más afectada de lo que pretendía. Tal vez por eso Snape volvió ligeramente la cabeza para mirarle, apartando su atención de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Haga lo que quiera, pero no me distraiga —dijo el pocionista, en un tono descaradamente impaciente.

Con un molesto nudo en la garganta, Harry se preguntó dónde estaba el hombre que le había abrazado la noche anterior. El que había trazado relajantes círculos sobre su espalda y después, seguramente creyendo que ya estaba dormido, había acariciado su pelo de una forma vacilante y tímida, como si temiera poner demasiado de sí mismo en aquel pequeño mimo. Sintiéndose de repente demasiado vulnerable e inseguro, Harry tomó aire antes de decir:

—Entonces recogeré mis cosas.

Esta vez Severus se volvió completamente hacia el joven, quien le dirigía una mirada incomprensiblemente herida.

—¿Y por qué haría semejante tontería? —preguntó el pocionista.

Harry se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué ayer por la noche por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se había sentido solo? ¿Qué quería muchos más abrazos como el que había recibido? ¿Qué esa mano indecisa se sentía genial peinando las hebras de su pelo? Gilipolleces de las que seguramente Snape se reiría. Además, ¿qué debía pensar realmente de él después de haberle visto en San Mungo? Que daba pena. Eso era.

—No necesito su lástima.

Severus se cruzó de brazos y miró intensamente a Harry, tratando de adivinar qué estaba pasando.

—Estoy seguro de que no —dijo—. Aunque me gustaría saber por qué piensa que tiene que irse de _esta_ casa cuando lo único que he dicho es que necesito trabajar tranquilo en _este_ sótano.

—No sabía que mi presencia le molestara tanto.

Severus masajeó el puente de su considerable nariz con cansancio. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no entrar en ese juego de victimismo que había empezado Harry y acabar explotando y haciéndole pagar al joven el mal cuerpo que le había dejado su entrevista con Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué no sube arriba y prepara un poco de té? A ver si así nos tranquilizamos los dos.

Harry dudó unos instantes. Por un momento pareció que iba a decir algo y Severus rezó para que se tragara lo que fuera que iba a soltar. Por el bien de ambos. No tuvo esa suerte.

—¿Y por qué no saca la varita y lo hace usted? Al fin y al cabo hace un rato parece que le molestó bastante verme arreglar la cocina sin magia.

Severus apretó labios y puños. Harry no había elegido un buen día para hacer aparecer de nuevo su descaro de antaño.

—Suba, Potter —siseó—. Coja la tetera, llénela de agua y póngala al fuego. Cuando pite, retírela, coja la lata del té y añada tres buenas cucharadas. Colmadas. Supongo que ya sabe que me gusta fuerte. Cuando esté listo, siéntese en el sofá y espéreme. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

Tal vez oír que su apellido era escupido de nuevo en aquel tono bajo y suave que no presagiaba nada bueno, hizo que finalmente Harry se diera media vuelta y saliera del sótano sin decir nada más. No sin antes haber desafiado a Snape con la mirada durante unos instantes.

A Severus le hubiera gustado reposar todo lo que había averiguado aquella mañana y después hablar con Harry. Quizás al día siguiente o a la semana siguiente. Después de haber meditado detenidamente la forma de sonsacarle lo que se callaba. Porque podían haber retenido su magia, pero no su maldita testarudez. Ahora no le quedaría más remedio que enfrentar el asunto a la brava. Cuando, desafortunadamente, parecía que se había ido al traste aquel insólito entendimiento entre ellos. Apagó los dos fuegos que había encendido y vació los calderos de agua. Por lo visto no habría pruebas ni investigación esa tarde. Después revisó los pedidos pendientes de San Mungo que había sobre la mesa, para dar tiempo a Harry a cumplir con lo que le había pedido.

Cuando un rato después entró en el salón-comedor el té estaba preparado en una bandeja, sobre la mesita frente al sofá. Y Harry, sentado en ese sofá, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión meditabunda en el rostro. Cuando adivinó su presencia, el joven alzó los ojos y su mirada siguió cada movimiento de Severus hasta que éste se sentó a su lado y empezó a servirse una taza de té. Después, Harry volvió a concentrarse en la contemplación de la bandeja frente a él. Antes de iniciar cualquier conversación, Severus le observó detenidamente durante unos instantes, mientras daba un primer sorbo a su té. Daba la sensación de que el joven se había calmado un poco, porque ya no tenía el aire beligerante de un rato antes.

—Esta mañana he estado en Hogwarts —empezó a hablar, notando la pequeña reacción de Harry, un leve apretar de mandíbula—. Y he mantenido una breve conversación con su Director.

En ese punto los labios de Harry se torcieron en una apretada mueca, arrugando un poco la nariz, como si acabara de oler algo extremadamente desagradable.

—¿Y no le ha hecho ningún regalo? —ironizó—. La última vez que yo estuve allí, salí con una preciosa pulsera.

Aunque Harry no le miraba, Severus negó con la cabeza hacia él, sus mandíbulas todavía más apretadas que las del propio joven. Aún no podía creer que el anciano Director hubiera podido actuar de forma tan monstruosa.

—No tomó té, ¿verdad? —Harry asintió a su propia pregunta— Bien hecho. El té de Dumbledore a veces puede tener un extraño efecto —aseguró—. A mí se me subió a la cabeza y ya ve, no pude rechazar tan… —levantó el brazo derecho y miró con desagrado la muñequera negra— …tan fantástico obsequio.

—¿Le drogó? —preguntó Severus, alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

Harry esta vez volvió el rostro hacia el pocionista, irguiéndose con un destello de furia en sus ojos.

—¿Cree que soy tan estúpido como para dejarme poner algo así, sin más?

_Bastardo_, pensó Severus, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Harry había vuelto a hundirse en el sofá y su mirada estaba otra vez fija en un punto frente a él.

—¿Quién más lo sabe? —preguntó Severus tras el prolongado mutismo por parte de ambos.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Los que estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore ese día —dijo—. Rufus Scrimgeour, Gawain Robards y Percy Weasley.

El Ministro, el Jefe de Aurores y el lameculos, pensó Severus.

—Y ahora usted.

Y, seguramente, el personal de urgencias de San Mungo. Aunque Severus tampoco lo mencionó en voz alta.

—¿Qué me dice de la medibruja Rowell? —preguntó, sin embargo.

—¿_Casualmente_, también habló con ella? —preguntó a su vez Harry, poniéndose rápidamente a la defensiva.

Severus sabía que la medibruja había transgredido la confidencialidad entre médico y paciente al hacerle aquellas revelaciones sobre Harry, así que le debía ser cauteloso. Pero tenía la excusa perfecta.

—Hago algunas pociones especiales para la medibruja Rowell —mintió—. Sólo comentó estar preocupada por usted. Por su _propensión_ a los accidentes domésticos, según sus propias palabras.

Harry titubeó unos segundos.

—Soy algo torpe —afirmó.

Severus se mordió la lengua para no preguntar _¿tanto como para abrirse la cabeza o romperse las costillas?_ En su lugar, el pocionista le dirigió una furibunda mirada, dejándole claro que no creía una sola palabra. Se levantó bruscamente del sofá. La figura de Severus se irguió en toda su altura frente a Harry, proyectando una sombra oblicua sobre él.

—No puedo obligarle a confiar en mí —dijo—. O a aceptar mi ayuda si no la desea. Tampoco puedo retenerle si quiere marcharse. Sólo le ruego que me conceda el tiempo suficiente para buscarle un sustituto.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y despegó la espalda del respaldo del sofá. De repente parecía asustado. Sin darle opción a nada, Severus le dio la espalda y encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta para abandonar el salón-comedor.

Severus había empezado a encender de nuevo el fuego bajo el primer caldero cuando la puerta del sótano volvió a abrirse. Abruptamente esta vez. Severus sonrió. Harry debía haber bajado las escaleras corriendo porque podía oír la respiración ligeramente jadeante del joven tras él.

—No voy a irme —el tono fue nervioso, a pesar de que trató de imprimirle cierta indiferencia—. No tiene que buscar a nadie.

El pocionista encendió el fuego bajo el siguiente caldero, sin inmutarse.

—Si usted quiere que me quede —la voz de Harry flaqueó un poco.

Severus se dio un momento más antes de volverse hacia él. Calmada y estudiadamente. Su rostro recompuesto en una máscara impasible.

—No quiero irme, Severus…

El pocionista trató de mantener la severidad de su rostro, a pesar de que la última frase había sonado casi a súplica. Harry dio un paso adelante y miró a Severus tratando de no mostrarse tan angustiado como se sentía en ese momento.

—Me siento seguro aquí —murmuró.

Severus no estaba preparado para oír esa declaración. Harry deshizo la escasa distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Descruzó tímidamente los brazos de Severus de su pecho y los colocó alrededor de su cuerpo, encerrándolo entre ellos.

—Me siento seguro aquí.

Y muchos menos, Severus estaba preparado para que Harry se aferrara a él, como si realmente se sintiera tan cómodo como dio a entender el suave suspiro que escapó de sus labios, cuando apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

El mundo de Severus Snape estaba del revés desde el domingo. Había tenido que apagar los dos calderos por segunda vez y mandar al cuerno cualquier intención de adelantar algo en su investigación. Harry había acaparado por completo su atención por el resto de la tarde. No estaba muy seguro de si el ex Gryffindor era consciente del cúmulo de emociones que era capaz de provocar en él con un simple abrazo.

Después de horas de paciente conversación, Harry había acabado admitiendo que tal vez sí había tenido algún problema durante el último año, aunque se había negado a explicar de qué naturaleza. Le había rogado a Severus que no le presionara. Y éste le había prometido que no lo haría. Porque, íntimamente, contaba con acabar derribando la resistencia del joven más temprano que tarde. Después de todo, no le había costado demasiado arrancarle la promesa de que si surgía otro _problema_, acudiría a él inmediatamente. No por nada tenía una vasta experiencia sobre problemas a sus espaldas.

La rutina diaria seguía siendo la misma, pero era evidente que algo había cambiado. Tal vez que la sonrisa de Harry ahora iluminaba cada momento del día. Y que el corazón de Severus la seguía como la polilla a la luz. La carga de trabajo no había disminuido, pero el pocionista la sentía más ligera y desahogada que antes. Lo más increíble, profesionalmente hablando, era que hubiera empezado a dejar en manos de Harry algunas fases de los procesos de elaboración. Y que el joven lo hubiera asumido como si moverse entre calderos hubiera sido el sueño de su vida. No es que Severus se hubiera puesto una venda en los ojos, dejándose cegar por lo que su corazón sentía. No. Harry no tenía talento natural para las pociones ni nunca lo tendría. Pero adecuadamente guiado, podía convertirse en un buen ayudante, capaz de seguir correctamente las instrucciones que se le daban. Y eso era todo lo que Severus necesitaba.

Bueno, en realidad también necesitaba otras cosas. Pero, de momento, Harry no había dado muestra alguna de que tuviera intención de dárselas. Confesar que estaba allí porque se sentía seguro, que Severus le daba el amparo que necesitaba, parecía haberle sacado un peso de encima al joven. Y cuanto antes Severus se resignara a aceptar que eso era todo lo que Harry deseaba de él, antes podría dejar de mortificarse cada vez que le tenía tan irresistiblemente cerca.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Minerva McGonagall había dejado el agradable calor de su despacho para acompañar en aquel helado día de finales de noviembre a los estudiantes de los cursos superiores a Hogsmeade. No era algo habitual en ella. Como subdirectora de Hogwarts, siempre delegaba esta tarea en otros profesores o incluso a los Prefectos de cada Casa. Sin embargo, aquella inesperada lechuza la había intrigado sobremanera.

Entró en Las Tres Escobas agradeciendo el reconfortante calorcito que la recibió. A su edad ya no estaba para que la nieve se le hundiera hasta el tobillo. Buscó con la mirada e inmediatamente se apercibió de la amable seña que Madame Rosmerta le hacía desde detrás de la barra, la cual abandonó tan punto la vio.

—¡Minerva! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —le saludó afectuosamente la dueña de Las Tres Escobas.

—Lo sé —se disculpó ella—. Pero cada vez me da más pereza abandonar el castillo con estas nevadas. Y como siempre hay cosas que hacer…

Rosmerta asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva. Los años no pasaban en balde y también a ella los fríos empezaban a calarle en los huesos de forma cada vez más molesta.

—¿Ha llegado? —preguntó Minerva.

Rosmerta asintió.

—Te está esperando en uno de los cuartos privados. Podréis comer allí.

La dueña de Las Tres Escobas condujo a la subdirectora hasta una de las salas privadas de la taberna. Al oír la puerta abrirse, el hombre se levantó inmediatamente, con una comedida sonrisa en su habitualmente adusto rostro. Minerva sonrió más abiertamente y abrió los brazos para estrechar al hombre con verdadero cariño.

—Severus —musitó—, ha pasado más de un año…

El ex profesor de pociones asintió, aún dentro del abrazo de su ex colega.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Minerva, separándose de él y observando el rostro de Severus, buscando silenciosamente el motivo de la escueta nota que le había enviado un par de días antes.

_Minerva, te ruego que te reúnas conmigo el próximo sábado, a las 12.00 h., en Las Tres Escobas. Agradeceré tu discreción. Severus._

—Bien, muy bien —respondió el pocionista. Y añadió— Espero no haber causado ningún inconveniente en tu agenda.

Severus tomó caballerosamente del brazo a la bruja y la condujo hasta la mesa, donde ya esperaba la comida. Separó galantemente la silla y la invitó a sentarse.

—Me he permitido elegir por los dos, ya que conozco tus gustos.

Minerva sonrió. Ella y Severus habían tenido sus diferencias en el pasado. Principalmente por ser Jefes de Casas tan opuestas, por no utilizar la palabra rivales. Pero a diferencia de lo que exteriormente pudieran aparentar, siempre se habían tenido un gran respeto. Y Minerva había aprendido a apreciar y respetar mucho más a Severus, especialmente, cuando la segunda guerra se había desatado.

—He oído que tu negocio va muy bien —dijo—. ¿Cómo está el joven Malfoy?

La expresión de Severus se tiñó de orgullo sin poder evitarlo.

—Perfectamente. Ahora está en Frankfurt, haciendo la maestría en pociones.

Minerva sonrió. ¡Quién iba a decirlo de aquel muchachito petulante y altanero!

—Tiene mucho que agradecerte —Severus hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia—. ¡No seas modesto! Sabes que es así. ¿Sigue con el joven Zabini?

—Sí —afirmó Severus, sirviendo el vino—. Y créeme, agradezco a Merlín que ahora mi casa se convierta en un hervidero de hormonas sólo cada dos fines de semana.

Minerva se permitió una pequeña carcajada. Después dio un sorbo al vino que Severus acababa de servirle y su rostro dejó paso a una expresión mucho más seria.

—Sé que estuviste en Hogwarts hace unas semanas.

Severus dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Sí —admitió—, es uno de los motivos por los que te he citado aquí hoy.

—¿Vuelves con nosotros? —preguntó la subdirectora en tono esperanzado— Si me preguntas, Slughorn es un verdadero memo.

Minerva esperó pacientemente la respuesta, mientras Severus rebuscaba algo en el bolsillo de su túnica. Una inusual expresión de disculpa cruzó fugazmente el rostro de Severus al mostrar su varita.

—Antes de hablar, debo rogarte que me permitas hacer un hechizo de confidencialidad. Esta conversación es demasiado importante como para arriesgarla a oídos ajenos.

Dejando a un lado su sorpresa, Minerva se envaró un poco.

—¿Lo crees realmente necesario? —preguntó en un tono repentinamente seco.

Él la miró intensamente.

—Me conoces —respondió—. Sabes que nunca hago las cosas porque sí.

Y era cierto. Sin una buena razón, Severus jamás le habría pedido algo semejante. Finalmente, aún sin abandonar el gesto apretado de sus labios, Minerva se relajó un poco y asintió. Con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de reconocimiento, Severus hizo a continuación una serie de florituras con la varita al tiempo que murmuraba el hechizo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Minerva cuando él terminó— ¿De qué vamos a hablar que sea tan importante como para que requiera sellar mis labios sobre esta conversación?

Hubo un pequeño brillo en los negros ojos de Severus que no pasó desapercibido para la aún Profesora de Transformaciones.

—De Harry Potter.

Ella soltó bruscamente el tenedor con el que había estado golpeteando nerviosamente sobre la mesa. Miró a Severus con los ojos muy abiertos. El mago pudo distinguir incluso un velo de temor en ellos.

—¿Le ha sucedido algo? —preguntó ansiosa.

—No, no… —se apresuró a tranquilizarla— Él está bien. Dentro de lo bien que alguien puede estar cuando han sellado su magia.

Severus observó atentamente la reacción de la bruja sentada frente a él. Ella volvió a apretar los labios, esta vez hasta que sólo fueron una fina línea en su rostro. Que sus ojos reflejaran un incontenible enojo tranquilizó a Severus, confirmando así que no se había equivocado.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó Minerva, apenas sin relajar la compresión de sus labios. Severus siempre se había preguntado cómo podía hacerlo.

—Potter está conmigo. En mi casa —aclaró.

Ella evidenció su sorpresa por el pasmo de su expresión.

—No he sabido nada de Harry desde…

Un halo de tristeza envolvió a la veterana profesora antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

—Jamás estuve de acuerdo —aseveró después—. Y pensé que Albus finalmente no se atrevería. Pero supe que iban a hacerlo cuando Scrimgeour anunció su llegada.

—¿Por qué no trataste de avisar al chico? Prevenirle… —quiso saber Severus. Después de todo, Minerva no podía negar que siempre había sentido debilidad por Harry.

—¿Cómo? —se acaloró ella al recordar aquel hecho— Harry estaba aislado en la enfermería. Los aurores impedían el paso incluso al profesorado. Poppy fue la única que pudo permanecer con él esos tres días. Y me aseguró que no estaba realmente herido, sólo agotado. Cuando por fin salió para ir al despacho del Director, iba escoltado por seis aurores. ¡Seis, Severus! Fue imposible acercarse a él.

El labio inferior de Minerva tembló un poco antes de emitir un profundo suspiro.

—Tardaron horas en bajar de nuevo. Y cuando por fin lo hicieron, Harry parecía aturdido. Se tambaleaba un poco y ese tipo, Robards, lo llevaba casi en volandas. ¿Sigue tan delgado? —preguntó la subdirectora con preocupación. Severus asintió— Se lo llevaron, Severus. Creo que el Ministerio había preparado una fabulosa casa para él, en el Valle de Godric. Y allí le dejaron.

El rosbif permanecía en sus platos, ya frío. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado preocupado por tomar los cubiertos. Después de unos minutos de denso silencio Minerva preguntó:

—¿Cómo fue que Harry acabó en tu casa?

Severus sacudió un poco la cabeza antes de decir:

—Migrañas.

Y procedió a explicarle a Minerva todo lo sucedido hasta entonces. Bien, no todo exactamente.

—Ahora sí estoy preocupada —murmuró Minerva, acabando de un solo trago el vino que quedaba en su copa.

Severus la miró en silencio.

—Necesito que consultes en la Sección Prohibida, Minerva —pidió después—. Reconozco que no sé mucho sobre retener o sellar magia. No es algo demasiado habitual.

—¡Gracias a Merlín! —suspiró ella— No te preocupes, Severus. Averiguaré lo que pueda. Me imagino que estamos buscando la forma de revertir el hechizo.

Severus asintió, mientras procedía a llenar sus copas de nuevo.

—También supongo que sabes a lo que nos arriesgamos —dijo la Profesora.

—Me arriesgo —especificó el pocionista—. Lo único que necesito de ti es la información que puedas conseguir. Lo demás corre de mi cuenta.

Pero Minerva alzó la copa y esperó a que él tomara la suya.

—Estamos juntos en esto, Severus —le animó.

Finalmente, el leve tintineo del cristal reverberó en la habitación.

—Pero te mantendrás discretamente apartada —dijo él.

Minerva sólo sonrió.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

—¡Merlín! ¡Creo que está aprendiendo todo lo que Severus no logró enseñarle durante siete años!

—Tal vez Potter sólo necesitaba tener un profesor particular —sugirió Blaise con picardía.

Draco entrecerró sus avispados ojos grises, enfocados en ese momento en la puerta de la habitación. Seguía sin comprender la paciencia de Severus con Potter. Es más, seguía sin comprender la extraña comodidad que parecía haber ahora entre ellos. Era bien cierto que el ex profesor nunca había sido un hombre dado a exteriorizar sentimientos o emociones. Seguramente, Draco era uno de los pocos privilegiados que había podido ver el corazón de Severus Snape. Un corazón al que tenía mucho que agradecerle. Tal vez por ello Draco era capaz de darse cuenta de los velados gestos. De la enmascarada afección de las palabras. Y de las miradas. Sobre todo de las miradas.

Potter era mucho más obvio. Aunque Draco dudaba de que ni si quiera se diera cuenta. Al menos durante los fines de semana que había regresado a la que ahora consideraba su casa, todo lo que había cocinado Potter habían sido, casualmente, los platos favoritos de Severus. Y los desayunos tampoco eran lo que habitualmente el pocionista y él solían comer antes, cuando estaban solos. Draco no recordaba haber visto a Potter tan aplicado cortando o machacando ingredientes en Hogwarts; ni tan atento a las explicaciones del pocionista. Aunque Draco no estaba muy seguro de si realmente escuchaba a Severus o sólo se embelesaba con su voz. Además, estaba lo de la sonrisa. Que parecía estar esperando, preparada para asaltar sus labios a la menor insinuación. Y Draco estaría dispuesto a jurar sobre el libro sagrado de Merlín, que Severus tenía que recurrir a todo el autocontrol que poseía para no devolvérsela.

Blaise rodó sobre sí mismo y alzó el brazo para poder recorrer lentamente con la mano el pecho lampiño de Draco.

—¿Por qué no te olvidas de una vez de Potter y le prestas atención a tu pobre novio, quien ha tenido que conformarse con su mano derecha durante dos largas semanas?

—Todavía me pregunto por qué coño aceptó este trabajo —dijo, no obstante, Draco siguiendo todavía con el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Los gruesos labios de Blaise chuparon uno de los pequeños pezones de su novio, perdiéndolo entre ellos. El rubio jadeó y Blaise dio paso a los dientes, dándole un pequeño tirón.

—Tienes toda mi atención —aseguró entonces Draco, lanzando fuera de su mente a Potter y a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la creciente erección que empezaba a insinuarse contra su muslo.

Al poco rato, en el cuarto de al lado, alguien maldecía vivamente porque las paredes no eran lo suficientemente gruesas y la fogosidad de la juventud fuera tan desquiciante e inoportuna. Además de olvidadiza. Después de dar innumerables vueltas bajo las sábanas, finalmente Severus decidió abandonar la cama con la intención de ir a la cocina y prepararse un poco de té. O tal vez al mueble bar y servirse un buen vaso de whisky de fuego. Mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación y caminaba por el corto corredor la opción del whisky de fuego empezó a ganarle ventaja a la taza de té. Entró en el salón-comedor procurando no hacer el menor ruido porque Harry dormía en el sofá y no quería despertarle. Con un insomne y dos salidos en la casa era suficiente. Bien, tal vez tres salidos si tenía en cuenta el estado de su entrepierna en ese preciso momento. Se preguntó si lo más razonable sería dejarse de whisky y té y darse una buena ducha helada.

Sus pies descalzos no hacían ningún ruido sobre el piso de madera. La estancia estaba en penumbra, apenas iluminada por el resplandor mortecino de los fanales de la calle, que entraba por las dos ventanas. Abrió con cuidado el mueble bar y tanteó la forma de la primera botella, que resultó ser la de brandy. La otra forzosamente tenía que ser la de whisky. Cuando iba a cogerla, lo oyó. Se detuvo unos instantes para escuchar, con la mano en el aire. Tomó finalmente la botella y un vaso largo. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta del mueble y entonces el sonido llegó de nuevo. Un jadeo. Corto y rápido. Severus escuchó con mayor atención, volviéndose en dirección al sofá donde Harry dormía. No podía verlo desde donde estaba, porque quedaba oculto tras la mesa y las sillas de respaldo alto que la circundaban. Severus, ahora con los cinco sentidos alerta, podía distinguir claramente una respiración entrecortada y urgente, a pesar de que era muy suave, como si tratara de pasar desapercibida. Rodeó la mesa procurando no hacer el menor ruido. El pelo negro de Harry era fácilmente distinguible sobre la almohada blanca. No podía ver muy bien su rostro, porque estaba acostado mirando hacia las ventanas y Severus estaba detrás. Además, lo tenía un poco vuelto hacia el respaldo del sofá. Pero Severus podía ver perfectamente el resto de su cuerpo gracias a que la ambarina luz de la calle lo alcanzaba plenamente. Harry había pateado la sábana y la manta, que estaban arremolinadas desordenadamente al final del sofá. No era lo único fuera de lugar. El joven tenía la camisa de su pijama enrollada en el pecho, mostrando estómago y vientre, mientras que los pantalones habían bajado hasta dejar al descubierto las huesudas y estrechas caderas, que se movían en un suave vaivén. Sus piernas estaban ligeramente flexionadas, un poco abiertas, la derecha amenazadoramente cerca de resbalar por el borde del sofá. En ese momento, las yemas de sus dedos rozaban suavemente el glande de su pene, ya completamente duro, para después envolverlo completamente con la mano y empezar a moverla arriba y abajo, con movimientos firmes y lentos. Severus se mordió los labios para no jadear. Por un momento pensó en introducir la mano dentro de sus pantalones y aliviar la acuciante presión de su propio pene. Entonces Harry gimió bajito. Gemido que poco a poco se convirtió en un siseo prolongado cuando su mano aceleró el movimiento. Sus piernas se flexionaron un poco más hasta que en las últimas y frenéticas fricciones sus caderas se elevaron de forma que sólo pies y hombros quedaron en contacto con la superficie del sofá mientras eyaculaba. Segundos después Harry se dejaba caer pesadamente, con la respiración ahogada en su garganta. Buscó debajo de la almohada y sacó un paquete de pañuelos muggles, de esos que eran de papel. Limpió cuidadosamente su estómago y su mano y se recolocó el pijama. Se incorporó un poco para alcanzar la manta y se cubrió con un suspiro satisfecho. Severus permaneció durante un buen rato silencioso e inmóvil en el mismo lugar, como si le hubieran clavado los pies en el suelo, la botella en una mano y el vaso en la otra. Recordando el increíble momento en que el cuerpo de Harry se había arqueado sobre el sofá y se había vaciado con un sofocado gruñido que había ido directo a la entrepierna del pocionista. Severus todavía no podía creer que se hubiera corrido en sus propios pantalones.

_Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

**SNAPE'S POCIONES & BREBAJES**

**CAPITULO VII**

* * *

Severus había estado muy ocupado durante los últimos días. Como si la época en que había ejercido como doble espía hubiera regresado, tenía su mente dividida en varios frentes, ninguno de ellos menos relevante que otro. Por supuesto uno muy importante era el trabajo, que no podía descuidar porque de él dependía su subsistencia y la de Draco.

Por otro lado, estaba pendiente de las noticias de McGonagall. La subdirectora se había puesto en contacto con él una semana después de su encuentro en Las Tres Escobas. Había buscado en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca del colegio sin mucho éxito. Dos de los libros que hubieran podido verter alguna luz sobre el asunto que les preocupaba, habían sido sacados de la biblioteca, aunque Madame Pince fue incapaz de encontrar el registro de dicha salida. Lo cual la dejó bastante desquiciada. Uno era _Magia, pérdida, limitación y restricciones_; el otro _Consecuencias y secuelas de la pérdida de magia, accidental o inducida._ McGonagall sospechaba que debían estar en poder de Dumbledore. Prometía husmear en su despacho a la menor oportunidad. Severus sabía que no sería fácil, dado que el Director de Hogwarts, como él mismo en otros tiempos, tenía la costumbre de colocar hechizos de protección en sus cosas para evitar el fisgoneo.

El título del segundo libro había hecho meditar a Severus. El hecho de que Harry no hubiera sufrido una sola migraña, ni tan solo un ligero dolor de cabeza durante los casi tres meses que llevaba con él, le llevó a enviar una lechuza a la medibruja Rowell, preguntándole si conocía el libro en cuestión o, en todo caso, si existía un decálogo de síntomas identificados, asociados con los casos de restricción o pérdida temporal de magia. Rowell le había respondido que no era ninguna experta en ese campo, pero que conocía el libro que mencionaba. Le prometió darle noticias al respecto.

Por último y no por ello menos importante, el cuarto y último frente al que Severus no dejaba de darle vueltas era Harry. Su relación cada día era más... ¿cómo decirlo?... amigable. A veces tenía la sensación de que Harry le miraba de una forma un tanto especial. Como si con su mirada quisiera decirle algo con lo que sus palabras no se atrevían. En otras era su cuerpo el que hablaba. Un brazo pegado al suyo mientras observaba cualquier indicación que Severus le daba o una mano que rozaba la suya al coger cualquier cosa. En esos momentos el ánimo de Severus aleteaba como el de un colegial al que le habían dado el primer beso, a pesar de que su rostro siguiera mostrando una expresión reservada y seria. Y se preguntaba si su piel estaba tan necesitada de roces y caricias como para que ardiera bajo sus ropas con aquellos simples contactos. _Deja de llamarme, señor_, había dicho Severus en algún momento,_ me haces sentir viejo, mocoso. No eres viejo, _le había respondido Harry_, sólo refunfuñón._ Severus había pretendido molestarse. Pero se había quedado en una mera escenificación que estaba seguro no había convencido al descarado jovencito en el que se estaba convirtiendo de nuevo Harry. Y en el fondo se alegraba de ese cambio. Porque prefería esos ojos verdes brillantes y vivos, a los del muchacho demacrado y asustadizo que había entrado en la botica la primera vez.

-Cuando termines de abrir el correo, necesito que te acerques a Slug & Jigger y recojas el pedido de ingredientes. Sobre todo, asegúrate de que tienen el polvo de garra de grifo y la sangre de salamandra.

-Bien.

Severus señaló la bolsita de cuero que había dejado encima de la mesa, frente a la taza de té de Harry.

-Ahí hay trescientos galeones. Comprueba que hayan descontado el hígado y las escamas de dragón, porque no nos lo entregaron en el anterior pedido.

-De acuerdo.

-Y Harry... -éste alzó los ojos mientras le daba otro mordisco a su tostada- ...Florean Fortescue no te queda de camino.

El joven sonrió.

-¿No te apetece un poco de helado de postre hoy?

-No.

-¿Pastel de limón?

Severus alzó una ceja con aire irónico.

-No -negó nuevamente.

-¿De manzana? -insistió Harry.

-No.

El joven hizo una pequeña mueca de hastío.

-¿Un poco de cicuta, tal vez?

-La que deslizaré en tu té si no te callas.

-Pero entonces tendrías que buscar otro ayudante.

-Ponme a prueba -dijo Severus, dedicándole una mirada amenazadora.

Harry pareció pensárselo durante unos momentos.

-Pero no encontrarás a otro que te aguante como yo -concluyó por fin con una pequeña mueca- Aparte de Malfoy, claro. Y él no está...

Severus gruñó. Cualquiera diría que un par de meses antes, mandar a Harry a hacer cualquier recado al Callejón Diagon, era como mandarle a la guerra otra vez. Casi había que suplicarle, si él fuera una persona dada a suplicar, claro está, para que fuera a comprar a la tienda de calderos un simple cucharón. A veces, a Severus le había parecido estar viviendo otra vez aquella angustia de Draco que no había dejado al joven pisar la calle durante largo tiempo. Sólo que con Draco había sabido el motivo.

A pesar de todo, el ritual que el muchacho realizaba antes de salir, era digno de ver. Y para Severus, muy significativo. Por encima de su cazadora, Harry se arrebujaba en una vieja capa negra de cuello alto que había descubierto en el armario de Draco y de la que abrochaba hasta el último botón, de forma que barbilla y boca desaparecían bajo la cálida tela. Después se colocaba un horroroso sombrero con orejeras de color verde oscuro, que Severus no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado, aunque sospechaba que probablemente de la tienda de trastos de segunda mano, y se calaba la pequeña visera hasta los ojos, prácticamente ocultando sus gafas. _¿De qué te has disfrazado, Potter?_, le había preguntado Severus la primera vez que le había visto con aquella pinta. Harry le había dedicado una sonrisita irónica. _De mago_, había respondido. El pocionista se preguntaba qué haría el ex Gryffindor cuando llegara el buen tiempo.

-Esta carta es de la medibruja Rowell -dijo de repente Harry que, terminado el desayuno, había retomado su tarea de abrir el correo.

El joven volvió a dejarla encima de la mesa, sin abrir, porque iba a la atención expresa de Severus Snape. Éste la tomó, sin que le pasara desapercibida la mirada de recelo que Harry le dedicaba, lejos ya de la actitud bromista que hasta ese momento había mantenido.

Severus abrió el sobre sin demostrar un especial interés, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. La misiva era bastante larga y le llevó unos minutos leerla. Todo lo que Rowell explicaba tenía bastante sentido. Además, la medibruja lo había verificado en el ejemplar de _Consecuencias y secuelas de la pérdida de magia, accidental o inducida_ que había consultado en la biblioteca del hospital. Severus dobló las dos hojas de pergamino cuidadosamente y miró a Harry. Era evidente que el joven se estaba muriendo de ganas de saber qué decía la carta que Severus tenía en sus manos, porque sospechaba que trataba sobre él.

-Te ahorraré los detalles e iré directamente a las conclusiones -dijo Severus conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa-. Tus migrañas han desaparecido porque ahora estás rodeado de magia. Una permanencia en el mundo muggle demasiado prolongada, las hará regresar.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Harry, todavía sin entender muy bien aquel razonamiento.

-Somos magos -empezó a explicar Severus, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuados para hacerlo entendible-. Nuestra magia está ligada a nuestro cuerpo. Está en nuestra carne, en nuestra sangre, en nuestros fluidos, ¿comprendes? Magia y cuerpo no pueden ser separados, porque la magia forma parte intrínseca de nosotros de una manera también física, no sólo espiritual. Si muere el núcleo mágico del mago, también éste acaba muriendo.

Harry asintió, dando a entender que comprendía lo que Severus había explicado hasta ese momento.

-Hay maneras oscuras de arrebatarle la magia a un mago -aseguró el ex profesor-, de forma que éste no pueda sobrevivir durante demasiado tiempo.

-¿Pociones? -preguntó Harry.

-Entre otras -afirmó Severus-, acompañadas de conjuros que es mejor no mencionar. Magia negra -puntualizó.

Harry había dejado de abrir el correo y escuchaba atentamente al pocionista, sus manos desmayadas sobre la mesa y los ojos ávidamente concentrados en el hombre que hablaba de pie frente a él.

-Desconozco todavía la forma de sellar la magia. Pero imagino que tiene que ser un proceso complicado que no está al alcance de cualquier mago -de Dumbledore sí, evidentemente-. Al hacerlo, la magia del mago no desaparece. Queda latente dentro de él, replegada en su núcleo, imposibilitada de recorrer su cuerpo y de exteriorizarse, canalizada por una varita y manifestada mediante hechizos.

-Y el cuerpo lo resiente -dijo Harry.

-Digamos que necesita un tiempo de adaptación -Severus guardó un pequeño silencio-. Todo el mundo piensa que estuviste ingresado en San Mungo debido a las heridas que tenías después de tu enfrentamiento al Señor Oscuro. Pero la verdad es que no estabas herido -hecho que la misma Minerva había constatado a través de Poppy-. No al menos como para necesitar ese ingreso. Te llevaron al hospital mágico desde Hogwarts, después de sellar tu magia, porque tu cuerpo había sufrido un brusco desequilibrio que necesitaban estabilizar.

-No lo recuerdo apenas -murmuró Harry.

-Es lógico -afirmó Severus-. Todavía estabas agotado y te habían drogado.

A Harry le pareció notar que la voz de su ex profesor había dejado su tono académico y había pronunciado la última frase de forma mucho más cálida y suave. Un pequeño escalofrío de _algo_ recorrió su espalda.

-Supongo que después, estuviste bien mientras te mantuviste rodeado de alguna fuente de magia, como la que desprendemos magos y brujas o los objetos mágicos que utilizamos, que permitía a tu cuerpo seguir impregnándose de la magia a la que estaba acostumbrado. Pero cuando, por la razón que sea, te trasladaste al mundo muggle -en este punto Severus miró inquisitivamente a Harry y éste apartó la mirada-, perdiste toda posibilidad de embeber el fluido que lo rodeaba y ayudaba a tu cuerpo a seguir adelante sin ninguna molestia.

Harry sólo pudo pensar que, después de todo, decidir aceptar la propuesta de Severus no había sido una de sus peores ideas.

-Tu cuerpo reaccionó resintiendo la parte de él que siempre ha sido más vulnerable -continuó Severus-. Tal vez por culpa del Señor Oscuro y esa conexión que tuvisteis durante años. O simplemente en tu familia había antecedentes de propensión a los dolores de cabeza y migrañas, como podía haber sido a tener la tensión alta o a alguna enfermedad respiratoria.

Severus observó a Harry, que parecía mirar sus manos, todavía sobre la mesa, con la barbilla casi pegada a su pecho. Tenía los hombros un poco encogidos, los brazos pegados al cuerpo de una forma casi forzada, como si se hubiera replegado en sí mismo. El pocionista no podía saber que esa era una postura que Harry había adquirido de sus tiempos de alacena. Y que a veces adoptaba inconscientemente, cuando se sentía muy vulnerable o afligido.

-Es cruel -susurró el joven pasados unos instantes en los que ambos habían permanecido en silencio-. Sin magia, pero dependiendo de ella.

-O seguir tomando la poción para el resto de tu vida-dijo Severus suavemente-. Pero no creo que sea la mejor idea.

Y no lo era porque él quería que Harry se quedara. Aún cuando Draco hubiera acabado la maestría y vuelto a casa. Tal vez todavía era pronto para hablar de ello. Pero estaba seguro de que tenía que haber algo que a Harry le gustaría hacer; algo a lo que pudiera dedicarse que no necesitara magia y que él gustosamente le ayudaría a conseguir. Aunque fuera algo muggle que le retuviera fuera del mundo mágico durante un tiempo razonable, que no afectara su salud. Porque en su hogar encontraría toda las dosis de magia que necesitaba cuando regresara a él. Y en ese momento, Severus Snape, se dio cuenta de que jamás había pensado en la casona que contenía su negocio y su vida como en ese _tipo_ de hogar.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

Sumido en sus pensamientos Severus no se había dado cuenta de que Harry se había levantado y ahora estaba de pie frente a él. Bajo la luz de las antorchas del sótano sus ojos siempre se veían más oscuros, como si el verde desapareciera de sus pupilas. Si hubiera querido abrazarle, la cabeza de Harry habría quedado debajo de su barbilla. Y su pelo, tan negro como el suyo propio, la habría rozado suavemente, cosquilleando contra su piel. Y Severus podía recordar perfectamente esa sensación porque la había disfrutado una noche entera. Aunque hubiera sido en un incómodo sofá.

-Lo que te han hecho no es justo, Harry.

Su ex alumno siguió mirando a Severus con una persistencia que, en otro momento, el pocionista habría considerado que rayaba la insolencia.

-Tampoco tú fuiste justo conmigo durante mucho tiempo, creo recordar.

-Es cierto -admitió.

Harry no esperaba un reconocimiento tan rápido y un pequeño cambio en su expresión demostró su sorpresa.

-Y tú fuiste irritante e insolente. Un desbocado en demasiadas ocasiones -dijo Severus.

Tampoco él se esperaba que Harry sonriera.

-Es cierto -admitió también el ex Gryffindor-. Pero te preocupas por mí.

Esta vez no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación en toda regla. Ese habría sido el momento adecuado para lanzar un buen gruñido y que Severus zanjara el tema con alguna frase demoledora. Pero Harry seguía con el rostro alzado hacia el suyo, mirándole como si estuviera esperando. Como si realmente supiera lo que Severus secretamente deseaba. El joven dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de decir:

-Así que... ¿cuánta impregnación mágica crees tú que necesito para evitar esas molestas migrañas? De un mago, por ejemplo...

Severus alzó una ceja, eludiendo lo que no quiso creer podía ser una insinuación.

-Seguramente ya tienes la suficiente, porque has estado bien durante todo este tiempo -razonó.

Harry suspiró de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que Severus frunciera un poco el ceño.

-¿Y si de todas formas las migrañas volvieran? -insistió.

Severus negó con la cabeza, preguntándose si su explicación no había sido lo suficientemente obvia.

-Si llegara a suceder, tenemos la poción que...

-¡Joder Severus! -exclamó Harry, exasperado.

¡Ese hombre no podía ser tan idiota! Harry se volvió hacia la mesa y cogió uno de los gruesos volúmenes sobre pociones que Severus en ocasiones consultaba y lo dejó caer al suelo con un gran estruendo.

-¿Pero qué coño crees que estás haciendo? -se horrorizó el pocionista.

Sin hacerle el menor caso, Harry cogió otro de los tomos y lo colocó encima del que ya estaba en el suelo, antes de que Severus pudiera recogerlo. Seguidamente se subió encima de los dos libros y tomó a Severus firmemente por el cuello de su camisa. Ahora sus rostros estaban frente a frente, sin ninguna diferencia de altura.

-Repetiré la pregunta -dijo suavemente-, por si no la has entendido la primera vez -Severus tragó con dificultad y Harry tuvo que contenerse las ganas de reír-. ¿Cuánta impregnación mágica crees tú que necesitaría, por ejemplo de un mago, si es que hubiera alguno a mano, para que mi cuerpo gozara -Harry hizo una deliberada pausa- de una excelente salud?

Severus ni siquiera parpadeó cuando el joven humedeció sus labios, sin dejar de mirarle con esa expresión ansiosa que el pocionista no había querido reconocer minutos antes. Un firme tirón a su camisa y esos labios que tanto había deseado en las últimas semanas estaban sobre los suyos. Severus se apartó con brusquedad.

-No sabes lo que haces -jadeó.

-¡Claro que sí!

_Desbocado_, así es como se sentía Harry desde que se había levantado aquella mañana. Como muchas mañanas. Aunque estaba seguro de que cuando Severus había utilizado esa palabra minutos antes, no pensaba precisamente en el delirio hormonal que apretaba su pantalón en ese momento. Harry ni siquiera había querido plantearse el porqué de su atracción hacia el hombre que había sido su profesor. Como había dejado de plantearse tantas cosas, una vez comprendió que jamás nada sería como él quería o esperaba que fuera. Y que, para su desgracia, algunas personas tampoco habían sido lo que le habían hecho creer. ¿Iba a preocuparse ahora de que fuera precisamente Severus Snape quien hubiera atrapado su afecto? Y su deseo. Severus todavía ignoraba lo que era capaz de hacerle su voz profunda y resonante. Seductora. La que le envolvía en una ensoñación sensual indescriptible. _Bate los huevos de ashwinder y después frota con ellos el cuerno de bicornio antes de echarlo al caldero, pero despacio, utilizando sólo los dedos para no desperdiciar una gota._ Cuando había terminado con la tarea, había tenido que subir corriendo al cuarto de baño para terminar él también.

Después estaban sus manos. Eran delgadas, muy estilizadas. Sus dedos, extremadamente largos, eran increíblemente ágiles. A Harry le fascinaba observar la seguridad con la que trabajaban sin cansancio durante todo el día. Aunque él solía imaginarlos lejos de calderos, frascos o utensilios. Fantaseaba sobre lo flexibles y hábiles que podían llegar a ser en otros menesteres, más íntimos y complacientes.

Por último, pero no menos importantes, estaban sus ojos. Eran tan negros. Tan penetrantes. Insondables, a veces. En ocasiones los ojos de Severus le cortaban la respiración. Cuando su mirada se volvía turbia y enredada, con ese punto de amargor que volvía su negrura todavía más oscura. La soledad que enclaustraba su alma se hacía más patente entonces, y Harry podía percibir la aceptación que la acompañaba. Una soledad y una aceptación que él también conocía. Harry creía haber desarrollado un sexto sentido que le permitía saber cuándo Severus le estaba mirando. Bien pensado, tal vez ya lo había desarrollado en Hogwarts. Sólo que entonces no sentía la parte de su cuerpo sobre la que los ojos de Severus se posaban calentarse y casi abrasar si permanecían sobre ella demasiado tiempo. No importaba si era su nuca, su rostro o su trasero. A veces seguían poniéndole tan nervioso como entonces. Cuando le atravesaban como un afilado cuchillo que intentara rebanar sus secretos. Aunque a Harry ya no le quedaban muchos secretos. Pero los pocos que tenía era vital para él que siguieran siéndolo.

Esta vez fueron las mejillas de Harry las que empezaron a arder cuando se dio cuenta de que su impetuosidad no iba a ser correspondida, tal como él había esperado. Como deseaba. Severus seguía mirándole como si estuviera a punto de infligirle el más duro de los castigos por su atrevimiento. Y el estómago de Harry se encogió mientras sus dedos empezaban a aflojar la tela que había mantenido convulsamente arrugada entre ellos. _Desbocado y precipitado_, fue su siguiente pensamiento. _Y gilipollas_, añadió. Tendría suerte si su ex profesor no le mandaba de una patada al mundo muggle para que se hundiera en la miseria de las jodidas migrañas.

-Yo... lo siento -murmuró. Miró avergonzado hacia abajo, a sus pies-. Siento haber... pisado tus libros.

Con el corazón martilleando contra su pecho a mil por hora, Severus detuvo a Harry cuando se disponía a bajar de su pequeño montículo, asiéndole con fuerza por ambos brazos. Con demasiada fuerza a tenor por la pequeña mueca de dolor que cruzó el rostro del joven.

-Harry -era difícil encontrar las palabras que quería decir-, sólo tienes... diecinueve años. No quieres esto realmente -_No conmigo_, habría podido añadir.

Sin que los perturbadores ojos verdes perdieran contacto con los suyos, Harry liberó uno de sus brazos del agarre de Severus y, tomando su mano con inusitada fiereza, la puso sobre su entrepierna y la apretó con fuerza sobre ella.

-Lo quiero, Severus.

El pocionista cerró los ojos unos segundos, reconociendo la inutilidad de negarse lo evidente. Porque él también lo quería.

-Irritante e insolente -murmuró.

Y a Harry le pareció que su voz había sonado más profunda que nunca. Esta vez, esperó. Dejó que Severus le apartara la mano y abandonara la necesitada prominencia que cubría. A pesar de su ansiedad, permitió que se tomara su tiempo, porque parecía que Severus precisaba ir despacio, como si tuviera que asumir que realmente Harry le estuviera reclamando. Esos largos dedos que el joven tanto había imaginado se enredaron en los cabellos de su nuca y la acariciaron lentamente mientras la empujaban hacia delante. El aliento de Severus rozó sus labios antes de que los del pocionista se posaran sobre ellos. Un escalofrío de excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Harry cuando el beso se hizo más profundo y su cuerpo fue cercado en el abrazo más estrecho que hubiera recibido jamás. La boca de Severus abandonó la suya para recorrer despacio cada una de sus mejillas y su garganta. Eran toques cuidadosos y gentiles, que hacían que Harry fuera consciente de cada poro de su piel bajo el roce de la húmeda lengua.

-Entonces, tal parece que tenemos un problema ahí abajo -susurró Severus levantando la camiseta de Harry para poder alcanzar más piel con sus manos.

El joven afirmó frenéticamente.

-Lo tenemos -jadeó-, te juro que lo tenemos...

Severus se inclinó y su nariz restregó suavemente por el pecho de Harry y descendió por su estómago. La piel era suave y tibia hasta llegar al ombligo, a partir del cual una irregular tira de vello negro y rizado bajaba hasta perderse bajo los pantalones. Severus empezó a desabrocharlos. Las manos le temblaban un poco y sus huesudas rodillas resentían que hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaban en esa posición. ¡Merlín bendito! ¡Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que le había hecho una mamada a alguien! Oía la respiración rápida y agitada de Harry por encima de su cabeza. El joven había buscado apoyo en la mesa, a sus espaldas, porque las manos de Severus no eran lo único que temblaba. Cuando el pocionista le bajó los pantalones, llevándose con ellos sus calzoncillos, el cuerpo de Harry dio un respingo. Su pene saltó alegremente, balanceándose delante del rostro de Severus. La boca del pocionista salivó. Sus manos se movieron ansiosas hacia las nalgas que había dejado al descubierto y las acunó, comprobando con satisfacción que encajaban perfectamente en ellas. Eran suaves, duras. Severus las apretó con ganas mientras sus labios se cerraban con deseo alrededor de la cabeza hinchada y enrojecida de la verga de Harry. Deslizó la lengua suavemente hacia el tronco y Harry dejó escapar una mezcla de gruñido y gemido que llevó a Severus a apretar un poco más los labios y engullirle hasta donde pudo. Harry gimoteó, empujando sus caderas con ímpetu y agarrándose al pelo de Severus con fuerza. El pocionista gruñó al sentir el tirón, pero aumentó el ritmo de los vaivenes y deslizó los labios lo más posible hacia la base, como si aspirara el sexo del joven. Cuando su lengua giró alrededor del glande, como si lo estuviera puliendo y golpeó después ligeramente, Harry jadeó como si le faltara el aire. Estaba tan duro que Severus aflojó la presión de la boca y siguió con caricias más suaves y leves que hicieron lloriquear al joven.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor...

Severus sujetó las fervorosas caderas y alzó los ojos hacia el rostro enrojecido y sofocado de Harry. Sacó el pene de su boca y besó la punta haciendo una ligera presión.

-Como antes -suplicó Harry-, como antes, por favor...

Severus sonrió. El placer de Harry se solazaba preferiblemente en la parte superior de su erección, en detrimento de caricias que abarcaran más espacio.

-Paciencia, mocoso -dijo el pocionista con voz ronca- todavía no he terminado contigo.

Harry tragó con fuerza. Sus dedos se crisparon en los mechones lacios y oscuros con un pequeño jadeo.

-Severus... -rogó de nuevo.

Durante los siguientes segundos, Harry enloqueció sumergido en las sensaciones que los labios y la lengua de Severus le prodigaron. Cuando finalmente estalló en su boca, creyó que nunca más podría volver a sostenerse sobre sus piernas. Severus pensó que sería incapaz de volver a poner en posición vertical las suyas. Lo consiguió tragándose el resoplido que pugnaba por escapar de su boca.

-Y ahora que hemos acabado de desayunar -dijo-, más vale que espabiles y salgas zumbando a recoger el pedido de ingredientes.

Todavía con los pantalones por los tobillos, Harry parpadeó con una sonrisa bobalicona asomada a sus labios, mientras observaba a Severus, ya en pie, dirigirse de nuevo hacia los calderos. Se subió rápidamente los pantalones y después tomó la bolsita de cuero de sobre la mesa y la guardó en su bolsillo.

-No olvides el polvo de garra de grifo y la sangre de salamandra -le recordó el pocionista, sin volverse.

Sobresaltado, Severus sintió unos brazos envolverle desde la espalda y darle un fuerte apretón.

-Traeré pastel de limón.

En lugar de protestar y requerir que obedeciera las instrucciones que le había dado, Severus se encontró sonriendo.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Definitivamente, Potter no dormía en el sofá. ¡El muy hijo de su madre! Draco lo había sospechado cuando al levantarse el sábado por la mañana, no había encontrado rastro de la almohada, sábanas y mantas que habitualmente permanecían allí hasta que Potter las recogía después del desayuno. Blaise le había dicho que si Potter ese día se había sentido hacendoso, tampoco era como para empezar a recelar. Pero a Draco no se la daba, no señor. Se pasó observando a Potter el sábado entero. Y también a Severus. No supo a qué conclusión llegar. Se llevaban bien. Cosa que ya no era ninguna novedad, porque por lo visto habían limado diferencias durante todas aquellas semanas de forzosa convivencia. Aunque Potter no parecía sentirse nada forzado por extender su horario de trabajo y tener que quedarse a dormir allí. Ni había visto a Severus de tan excelente humor desde... no podía recordar desde cuándo.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada del domingo cuando a Draco le despertó una irrefrenable necesidad de orinar. Después de aliviarse fue a la cocina a por un poco de agua, porque tenía la boca pastosa del pequeño festín de vodka que él y Blaise se habían dado con la botella que uno de los compañeros de piso de Draco le había regalado. Al salir de la cocina, asomó distraídamente la cabeza al salón-comedor. El sofá estaba vacío. No había rastro de sábanas, mantas o de Potter. Draco volvió a su propia habitación con una expresión de malicioso triunfo pintada en el rostro. Sacudió a Blaise, que dormía apaciblemente y no paró hasta despertarle. El pobre aspirante a medimago, le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sobresaltado por el brusco despertar.

-Potter no está en el sofá.

Blaise trató de parpadear y después enfocar a su novio, al que en esos momentos sólo tenía ganas de ahogar con la almohada.

-Draco, duérmete por el amor de Merlín.

-Pero, ¿has oído lo que te he dicho?

Blaise estiró la sábana que Draco le había arrebatado y se abrazó a su propia almohada, dándole la espalda.

-Te aseguro que me importa un cojón donde duerma Potter, Draco. Lo que quiero es dormir yo.

Draco escuchó con pasmada incredulidad lo siguiente que salió de boca de Blaise: un ronquido. Enfadado, también se tumbó en la cama, pero ya no volvió a dormirse, dándole vueltas a la cabeza. No podía entenderlo. Lo mirara por donde lo mirara. Poco antes de las siete no tuvo compasión en sacudir de nuevo a su novio que esta vez se dejó zarandear con resignación. Más dormido que despierto, Blaise siguió a Draco hasta el salón-comedor, donde éste quería demostrarle que el sofá estaba vacío y quería esperar a Potter y a Severus antes de que se levantaran. A ver qué excusa eran capaces de dar. Sin embargo, al pasar por delante de la cocina Draco se detuvo bruscamente y retrocedió, haciendo que Blaise tropezara con él y estuviera a punto de soltar una imprecación. Draco le calló poniendo una mano rápidamente sobre su boca.

La luz de la cocina estaba encendida y la tetera ya estaba en el fuego. Del horno salía un delicioso olor a panecillos calientes. Una bandeja con platos, cubiertos y tazas para el té estaba preparada encima de la pequeña mesa, lista para ser llevada al comedor. Justo al lado había un tarro de mermelada abierto. De albaricoque, la preferida de Severus. En ese momento, el ex profesor estaba untando con uno de sus largos dedos los labios de Potter, dejando una generosa cantidad de mermelada en ellos. Cuando terminó, introdujo el dedo en su propia boca para limpiarlo. A continuación, tomó el rostro de Potter entre sus manos y lamió despacio, de una forma casi impúdica, cada dulce centímetro de los labios del joven. Después hundió la lengua en su boca y Potter gimió de una forma que debería estar prohibida a las siete de la mañana. Draco y Blaise se miraron. Sin mediar palabra, ambos volvieron a su propia habitación.

_Continuará..._


	8. Chapter 8

**SNAPE'S POCIONES & BREBAJES**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**

* * *

**

Era casi la una de la madrugada. Harry dormía en el sofá, arropado bajo la manta que Severus había convocado para él un par de horas antes. A su lado, el pocionista se encontraba completamente concentrado en la lectura del libro que la medibruja Rowell le había enviado esa mañana, _Tratamientos magicosomáticos para la recuperación y estabilización de la magia_. Gracias a Merlín, el nivel de trabajo había bajado un poco y esa semana habían podido permitirse abandonar el sótano a horas decentes, cenar tranquilamente y tener deliciosos momentos de relajación después.

Como Severus se había temido, todo lo que Harry sabía sobre el sexo entre hombres, incluso sobre el sexo en general, era pura teoría. Pero reconocía que el chico no había tenido tiempo como para cubrirse de una vasta experiencia. Diecinueve años y sólo cuatro besuqueos tontos y poco satisfactorios, según había confesado Harry. Nada que ver con los fabulosos besos que le daba Severus, había dicho después con una sonrisa picarona. Halagado, el pocionista se había sentido contento y horrorizado a partes iguales. Él iba a ser la primera vez de Harry, y no estaba muy seguro de que cuando eso sucediera fuera lo que realmente el chico quería. Tal vez entonces Harry se diera cuenta de que no era un hombre lo que realmente deseaba. O peor. Que lo que no deseaba era un hombre casi cuarentón, poco atractivo y con un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices. No cuando él tenía tanto que ofrecer a cambio. Juventud, un cuerpo todavía terso y delicioso, y unas hormonas capaces de acabar con la resistencia del más dotado. Su inexperiencia era un plus para añadir a la vanidad de cualquiera. Ahora Severus tenía a su alrededor a un joven permanente excitado, al que sólo le hacía falta una pequeña insinuación para bajarse los pantalones. O para bajárselos a él. ¡Menuda boquita para no haberla abierto nunca antes para los menesteres que ahora la ocupaban!

El pasado domingo por la mañana, Severus se había dado cuenta de que Draco le había dirigido una mirada demasiado significativa cuando se habían sentado a desayunar. Una que el pocionista había interpretado como _sé lo que estás haciendo y no lo apruebo_. La mirada de Blaise había sido, más que nada, curiosa. Como si la posibilidad de que su ex profesor pudiera tener una relación con alguien de su misma edad fuera un hecho extraordinario. No lamentable, como parecía pensar Draco. Incómodo, aunque por supuesto lejos de demostrarlo, Severus le había desafiado con la mirada a lanzar cualquier comentario. Pero Draco había apretado los labios y no había dicho esta boca es mía, no muy seguro de no llevar las de perder si acababa largando lo que pensaba. Su despedida había sido bastante fría cuando había dejado la casa para volver a Frankfurt. Blaise se había comportado como siempre.

Harry se removió un poco y Severus acarició la cabeza del joven, que descansaba sobre sus rodillas.

—Vamos a la cama —gruñó Harry con voz un poco ronca—. Ya seguirás leyendo mañana.

—Ahora, sólo un momento.

Notó como Harry se reacomodaba con un pequeño suspiro y se quedaba dormido de nuevo. Severus siguió acariciando su pelo de forma distraída mientras terminaba de leer la página y subrayaba, como podía, algunos párrafos

_No hay ningún motivo para pensar que una vez se ha sellado la magia de un mago o una bruja, este proceso no __se pueda revertir__. Desgraciadamente, romper o destruir siempre es más rápido y fácil que reparar o construir. Ello nos hace pensar que el proceso de liberar la magia una vez ha sido sellada también tiene que ser más complicado. La principal dificultad estriba en que no hay documentación escrita sobre este procedimiento porque, en la práctica, __ningún mago__ que se haya visto impedido de utilizar su magia por este motivo, __ha podido recuperarla__. Además, los casos han sido tan pocos, y la __expectativa de vida__ de los afectados tan __excesivamente corta__, que ha sido muy difícil poder recopilar información y realizar una verdadera investigación. _

Thaddeus Cadwallader_, autor de _Magia, pérdida, limitación y restricciones_, hace referencia en su obra a __un antiguo tratado germano__, en el que se menciona una celebración de origen celta en honor a la diosa de la fertilidad, y que actualmente conocemos popularmente como la Noche de Walpurgis, la noche de brujas por excelencia. Como cualquier mago o bruja sabe, esta celebración tiene lugar la primera luna nueva después del equinoccio de primavera. Originariamente, se encendían hogueras para renovar con el humo a los pueblos y a sus habitantes. Otra costumbre que se incorporó en algún momento, fue la de tirar al fuego todas las cosas innecesarias que se van acumulando durante el año, otro indudable ritual de renovación. Según _Cadwalleder_, en este tratado se menciona un __ritual de renovación de magia muy poderoso ligado a la Noche de Walpurgis__, noche en la que la esencia de la magia en sí misma alcanza una de las mayores concentraciones de poder durante el año. No obstante, el autor no menciona el ritual en sí, por lo que __no sabemos exactamente en qué consiste__._

Severus dejó de leer y cerró el libro. _La expectativa de vida de los afectados es excesivamente corta._ En aquel momento, esa era la única frase capaz de recordar de todo el texto.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

A Severus le había costado aproximadamente un mes localizar al autor de _Magia, pérdida, limitación y restricciones. _Y lo había logrado de la forma más sorprendente. Después de acudir a Flourish & Blotts con la esperanza de que pudieran darle alguna información sobre Cadwalader, éstos le dirigieron a su editor, que casualmente resultó ser el tercer hermano en discordia de la Editorial de Animales Mágicos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Obscurus Books. Argus y Tiberius Ogden, los hermanos mayores de Wilkie Ogden, eran quienes llevaban la editorial sita en el número dieciocho del Callejón Diagon. Wilkie había abandonado el negocio familiar aludiendo a diferencias irreconciliables con sus hermanos y se había instalado en Hogsmeade, fundando su propia editorial. Severus había tenido que esperar un par de semanas para poder desplazarse al pueblo mágico. Había invitado a ir con él a Harry, con la intención de convidarle a comer en Las Tres Escobas y cambiar un poco la rutina en la que estaban inmiscuidas sus vidas. Pero el joven había declinado la invitación. No se sentía muy cómodo con la posibilidad de ser reconocido. Así que Severus fue solo, dispuesto a limitar su visita al asunto que le interesaba.

Wilkie Ogden no fue de tanta ayuda como Severus esperaba. Le explicó que Cadwalader era un hombre algo difícil de tratar. Un solitario. Un erudito, profundo conocedor de cualquier ritual, por antiguo y extraño que parecería, que tuviera que ver con la magia. Pero también era un tipo bastante huraño a la hora de relacionarse con el prójimo. Wilkie sólo hablaba con él en ocasiones puntuales, siempre en la editorial: cuando le hacía entrega de un nuevo manuscrito para publicar o para recoger los beneficios de las ventas de sus libros. No sabía dónde vivía exactamente, pero creía que por la zona de Suffolk. No podía asegurarlo.

Severus había salido de su entrevista con Wilkie Ogden bastante descorazonado. Había fracasado en su intento de enviarle una lechuza con una propuesta de entrevista, confiando en que el ave pudiera encontrar a Cadwalader sólo con su nombre. La lechuza había vuelto al cabo de dos días todavía con la carta en su pata. Su camino hasta llegar al menor de los hermanos Ogden también había sido infructuoso. Y entonces, como suelen suceder a veces las cosas, la solución llegó en el lugar más inesperado de la persona más inesperada.

El pocionista había caminado algo taciturno hasta Las Tres Escobas con la intención de tomar algo fuerte y meditar sobre la situación antes de volver a casa con Harry. Se había sentado en un rincón de la taberna con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano, cuando alguien se había plantado frente a él, saludándole alegremente.

—¡Severus! ¡Qué agradable coincidencia encontrarte aquí!

El pocionista había alzado la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro barbudo y sonriente de Tilden Toots. Sin esperar invitación, el mago se había sentado a la mesa con su jarra de cerveza en la mano. Severus había fruncido el ceño, pero no había dicho nada. Conocía bien a Toots. Era un célebre herbologista y locutor de la radio mágica, apodado "el mago con tres pulgares verdes", porque el hombre tenía dos dedos pulgares en la mano izquierda, que junto con el de la derecha, estaban teñidos de un llamativo color verde. Presentaba un programa de herbología, _Brotes y Raíces_ y estaba casado con una exitosa escritora, Daisy Hookum. El mago era una especie de Gilderoy Lockhart de la herbología; pero al contrario que éste Toots sí tenía de qué vanagloriarse. Era el mejor herbologista que Severus hubiera conocido jamás. Y a pesar de su afición a la fama y a la notoriedad, el pocionista le soportaba porque le suministraba raíces y plantas de la mejor calidad para la elaboración de sus pociones.

—Buenos días Tilden —había saludado Severus—. Los bubotubérculos que me enviaste la última vez fueron excelentes. ¿Crees que podrías conseguir otra remesa de la misma calidad?

Toots había iluminado su saludable rostro de hombre de campo con una inmensa sonrisa.

—Ya te dije que sacarías un óptimo pus para el ungüento para el acné —se había vanagloriado en tono triunfal— ¿Y qué te trae tan lejos de Londres? —había preguntado a continuación. Y antes de que a Severus le diera tiempo a responder había exclamado— ¡Vaya! Leyendo al viejo Thaddeus, ¿eh?

Severus había alzado una ceja, sorprendido. El libro que le había comprado a Ogden estaba encima de la mesa. Al menos Minerva ya no tendría que buscar ese título entre las cosas de Dumbledore.

—¿Lo conoces? —y Severus se había referido al libro.

—¡Por supuesto! —había afirmado Toots alegremente— ¡Somos vecinos!

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Thaddeus Cawalader vivía en la colina de Great Wood, en el condado de Suffolk, a pocos kilómetros de la finca de Tilden Toots. Era un hombre de cuerpo enjuto, de escasa estatura y rostro consumido bajo una barba amarillenta, excesivamente larga y descuidada. Sus ojos, bajo unas pobladas cejas de igual color que la barba, eran lo más vivo de su rostro, a pesar de encontrarse bastante hundidos en sus cuencas. Su mirada era inquieta y nerviosa. Y como Severus descubrió a no tardar mucho, ambos ojos no siempre iban en la misma dirección. Algo verdaderamente angustioso porque uno nunca estaba seguro de si le estaba mirando o no. Difícilmente Severus habría podido ponerle edad. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, se acercaba más a la de Merlín que a la suya.

Cawalander no estuvo muy contento de verle, a pesar de que su vecino ya le había mencionado que el pocionista estaba interesado en hacerle una visita. Así que Severus tuvo que hacer algo que en principio, iba en contra de sus principios: deshacerse en elogios.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que le fascina más de mi trabajo, Sr. Snape? —preguntó Cawalander, una vez le dejó pasar.

La casa olía a cerrado y a moho. Severus deseó no tener un tabique nasal tan amplio.

—De hecho, estoy bastante interesado en una referencia que hace en su libro sobre un tratado germano que menciona un ritual de renovación de magia muy poderoso ligado a la Noche de Walpurgis.

—¿De veras? —los ojos de Cawalander optaron por tomar direcciones diferentes en ese preciso momento.

Severus sintió ganas de bizquear.

—Desearía pedirle, que me dejara leer ese tratado.

Cawalander sonrió y Severus se dio cuenta de que no le quedaban muchos dientes.

—Me temo que no lo tengo.

Severus no pudo evitar mostrar su desconcierto. Los ojos del anciano regresaron a una posición normal en ese momento. Cawalander empezó a rebuscar entre las pilas de libros y pergaminos que ocultaban por completo la habitación a la que había conducido al pocionista para hablar.

—Cuando me estaba documentando para escribir _Magia, pérdida, limitación y restricciones_, llegó a mis manos un trabajo de Karsten Schwarzen, un medimago alemán del que no había oído hablar nunca antes —una pila de libros, en dudoso equilibro, cayó finalmente con un pequeño alboroto. Cawalander los apartó con el pie, desechando que lo que buscaba pudiera estar allí—. ¡Ah! Aquí estás —exclamó finalmente.

Le tendió un grueso volumen a Severus, quien lo tomó para empezar a hojearlo. Estaba en alemán. Severus no lo hablaba con fluidez, pero podía entender con bastante exactitud los textos, porque había tenido que descifrar muchos libros de pociones en ese idioma.

—Mi alemán no es muy bueno —confesó el anciano por su parte—. Así que leí sólo las partes que me interesaban. El libro es básicamente un tratado de medimagia destinado a resolver diferentes problemas que pueden afectan los niveles mágicos de un mago. Al principio pensé que no encontraría nada que fuera de interés para mí, ya que mi obra se basa en conjuros y rituales de todo tipo que tengan como consecuencia la disminución o pérdida de magia, y no desde un punto de vista exclusivamente médico, como lo enfoca Schwarzen. Tropecé con la referencia que hacía Schwarzen del texto germano por pura casualidad, e incluí una mención del mismo al final del capítulo, pero no consideré traducirlo literalmente porque entonces tendría que haber localizado a Schwarzen, pedirle permiso... —Cawalander se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que habría sido demasiado trabajo para lo poco que él consideraba iba a aportar a su libro.

Así que el erudito Thaddeus Cawalander había sido un poco dejado, se dijo Severus.

—Sé que no me conoce y que seguramente pensará que abuso de su amabilidad, Sr. Cawalander, pero me gustaría preguntarle si podría esperar que me lo dejara —dijo con el libro todavía abierto sobre su regazo—. Por supuesto, le haría llegar copia de la traducción, si le interesa.

Cawalander lo consideró durante unos instantes, sus ojos nuevamente en un momento de desacuerdo.

—Tal vez podría incluirlo en la próxima edición… —musitó.

—No dudo en que mejoraría sustancialmente su obra —le enjabonó Severus.

—De acuerdo —accedió finalmente Cawalander—. Pero solo porque ese chalado de Tilden me ha hablado muy bien de usted.

Y le había sobornado con un cesto lleno de rábanos rojos, por los que Tilden sabía que el viejo Cawalander se pirraba.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Harry estuvo atendiendo la tienda hasta la doce. Aprovechando la ausencia de Severus, pensó en escaparse un rato al Londres muggle para poder hablar por teléfono. Después, dado que había sobrado un poco de asado del día anterior y no tendría que entretenerse en preparar nada, decidió que tomar el metro y llegarse hasta su apartamento tampoco le llevaría tanto tiempo. De hecho, no le habían quedado demasiadas monedas muggles para volver a llamar desde una cabina tras la larga conversación que había mantenido la última vez, así que lo haría desde su casa. De paso, aprovecharía para recoger el resto de ropa que todavía tenía allí y algunas otras cosas, como el baúl de Hogwarts, donde guardaba todo lo que alguna vez había sido importante para él.

Dejó una nota para Severus, por si volvía antes que él, y cerró la tienda. Se dirigió con paso rápido hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Una vez salió a Charing Cross Road, siguió caminando con el mismo ritmo apresurado hasta la entrada del metro. Harry se sentía feliz. Mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado tan solo unos meses atrás. Desde que trabajaba en _Snape's Pociones & Brebajes_, su vida había dado un giro de 180º. No había esperado mucho de esa relación laboral. Reconocía que se había empujado a aceptarla por un puro instinto de supervivencia. Y jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que pudiera encontrar en su ex profesor de pociones otro tipo de relación. Harry sabía que todavía tenía muchas cosas que resolver. Entre otras, explicarle a Severus aquella parte de su vida que guardaba el secreto que seguía defendiendo a capa y espada. Y revelarlo no dependía sólo de él. Pero, por el momento, su naciente relación con el pocionista ocupaba completamente su atención durante todas las horas del día. Casi se sentía como cuando había jugado Quidditch por primera vez. A decir verdad, mucho mejor.

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Harry abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Recoger el baúl y el resto de su ropa no le llevaría mucho tiempo. Gracias a Dios tenía la carretilla que le había servido para los otros traslados. De otra forma no habría podido con el baúl. Tampoco la llamada sería muy larga. Sólo quería hacerle saber que todo seguía bien, para que no se preocupara y volver cuanto antes a la tienda. Tenía la sensación de que cuando Severus estaba cerca nada malo podía sucederle.

Harry cerró la puerta y buscó a tientas el interruptor, sin llegar a alcanzarlo. Un fuerte golpe que acertó en su sien le hizo caer al suelo, dejándole momentáneamente aturdido. A pesar de todo, el instinto y la experiencia le hicieron cubrirse la cabeza con las manos, antes de que una dura bota alcanzara sus costillas, sus riñones, su estomago... Intentó gatear en la oscuridad para escapar de la lluvia de golpes que caía sobre él sin piedad. Pero fue en vano. Un profundo terror ya se había apoderado de él desde el primer golpe. El pánico de saberse en sus manos otra vez. Le había encontrado y se lo haría pagar. Esta vez la suela de la bota le alcanzó en pleno rostro y sintió el líquido caliente brotando de su nariz y su boca. Cada vez le costaba más moverse y dolorido se hizo un ovillo, esperando nuevos golpes que no llegaron. Lo único que se oía en ese momento en la habitación era su respiración entrecortada. Sabía que él olía su miedo y podía imaginar su sonrisa satisfecha. Esperó unos segundos antes de intentar moverse. Estaba seguro que a pesar de la oscuridad le observaba, esperando su movimiento para descargar un nuevo golpe. Jugando con él como siempre hacía. Procuró inhalar el aire que le faltaba sin hacer ruido, y se arrastró con todo el sigilo que fue capaz. A tientas encontró el sofá e intentó incorporarse para tratar de llegar hasta la puerta. Tenía que llegar como fuera. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que... Esta vez la fuerza del impacto le hizo caer hacia atrás. Se oyó el ruido sordo de su cuerpo golpeando con violencia contra la mesita y del cristal rompiéndose; el desgarrado grito que brotó de su garganta al sentir los afilados fragmentos clavarse en su espalda y en su brazo. Harry se quedó quieto, su cuerpo desmadejado estallando de dolor, incapaz de seguir hilvanando un pensamiento coherente. Lo último que oyó fue la risa de él sobre su rostro, arrogante y burlona.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Severus regresó de Suffolk cerca de las una. Encontró la nota que Harry le había dejado en la puerta de la cocina, clavada con una chincheta. En ella le decía que había ido a su casa a recoger el resto de sus cosas, que esperaba estar de vuelta en poco más de una hora, y que el asado estaba en el horno, sólo había que calentarlo. Severus fue a su habitación, para guardar el libro que le había prestado Cawalander, sintiéndose un poco molesto. ¿Por qué Harry no le había pedido ayuda para el traslado del resto de sus pertenencias? Hubiera sido tan fácil como encogerlas y guardarlas en su bolsillo y luego aparecerse de vuelta. No obstante, que el muchacho hubiera decidido traérselas a su hogar, sólo podía significar que pensaba quedarse una larga temporada. Quizás incluso después de que Draco hubiera terminado la maestría y ya no le necesitara. Aunque, si Harry se quedaba y seguía atendiendo la tienda, Draco y él podrían dedicarse a tiempo completo a la elaboración de pociones sin ninguna distracción. La perspectiva hizo que a Severus se le olvidara su pequeño enojo y decidió que buscaría el momento adecuado para hablar con Harry y proponérselo. Porque el pocionista ya no concebía su vida sin la presencia de su ex peor alumno en pociones.

A las dos Harry todavía no había regresado. Si había cerrado la tienda a las doce, como era habitual, haría aproximadamente una media hora que tendría que haber estado de vuelta. Severus sabía que Harry tenía que tomar algún transporte muggle para poder desplazarse y, como no sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba, decidió darle un poco más de margen. Tal vez tenía más cosas que empacar de las que había imaginado y había calculado mal el tiempo que tardaría en regresar; o el transporte que tenía que tomar no funcionaba y estaba viniendo a pie; o se había entretenido en alguna tontería y se le había pasado el tiempo sin darse cuenta… A las dos y media Severus empezó a preocuparse de verdad y a las tres, había subido y bajado las escaleras del sótano a la tienda tantas veces que le dolían las rodillas. Incluso se había asomado a la calle, con la esperanza de ver a Harry doblando el recodo del Callejón Diagon poco antes de llegar al tramo donde se encontraba Snape's Pociones & Brebajes.

A las cuatro de la tarde Severus cerró la tienda con la intención de aparecerse en San Mungo.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

En la recepción del hospital mágico no supieron informarle sobre si Harry Potter había ingresado en urgencias en algún momento de la tarde. Así que Severus decidió ir directamente en busca de la medibruja Rowell. Sin embargo, tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder hablar con ella, dado que estaba atendiendo a un paciente. Severus hizo y deshizo el largo corredor que llevaba a la Sala de Urgencias hasta que prácticamente salió humo de sus suelas.

Cuando la medibruja por fin apareció tras la puerta de la Sala, pareció totalmente sorprendida de ver a Severus.

—¿El Sr. Potter? No, gracias a Merlín no nos ha visitado últimamente —dijo demostrando un verdadero alivio en sus palabras— ¿Qué le hace pensar que podría encontrarse aquí?

Severus consideró su respuesta. La medibruja no tenía por qué saber el tipo de relación que Harry y él habían iniciado. Así que se limitó a responder:

—Sobre las doce salió a hacer unas gestiones que podrían haberle llevado un par de horas, como mucho, y todavía no ha regresado.

—Bueno, tal vez le han llevado más tiempo de lo que el Sr. Potter esperaba.

O no, se dijo Rowell a continuación para sí misma. Después de todo, el historial de Potter no era como para tomarse nada que le concerniera a la ligera. Además, el pocionista parecía estar verdaderamente preocupado.

—Ya sé que lo que voy a pedirle no está permitido —habló a continuación Severus—. Pero, a tenor de los antecedentes de Harry, me pregunto si podría darme su dirección. Debe constar en su historial —Severus percibió como el ceño de la medibruja se arrugaba ligeramente—. Sólo quiero comprobar si está en su casa antes de acudir a alguna autoridad competente.

Ella no necesitó mucho para considerar los aspectos éticos de la petición que acababa de recibir y apartarlos a un lado. Después de todo, el hombre que tenía delante era la única persona que había mostrado algún interés por ese chico desde que ella había empezado a tratarlo.

—Espere aquí —pidió—. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

En realidad fue media hora, pero cuando regresó, Rowell llevaba una pequeña hoja de pergamino en la mano con una dirección anotada.

—Estas son las pociones que necesito que me haga —dijo entregándosela al pocionista—. Espero que me confirme cuanto antes si ha podido encontrar el ingrediente que falta.

Agradecido, Severus asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó con paso rápido hacia la salida del hospital. Rowell le vio desparecer con la esperanza de que el retraso de Potter se debiera a alguna pequeña tontería.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Antes de ir en busca de la dirección que había escrita en el pergamino que le había entregado Rowell, Severus se apareció en la tienda con la esperanza de encontrar a Harry esperándole. De que le contara alguna excusa tonta, de la que seguramente después se reirían, pero no antes de que Severus le leyera a Harry la cartilla y le hiciera saber lo que pensaba sobre la descortesía de tener a una persona rayando la hipocondría.

Pero Harry no estaba.

Cuando se apareció en el Valle de Godric el sol estaba empezando a ponerse. El cielo era un hermoso cuadro de naranjas y rojos que Severus no notó. Caminó por una calle estrecha. Las luces empezaban a encenderse en las casas que se alzaban a ambos lados de ésta. Con el pergamino en la mano, Severus iba buscando el nombre de la calle, hasta que ésta giró a la izquierda, llevándole a la plaza del pueblo. En el centro había un monumento, que Severus sabía perfectamente a quienes representaba, y alrededor de la plaza, unas cuantas tiendas, una oficina de correos, un pub y una pequeña iglesia. Dio prácticamente la vuelta a la plaza, buscando en cada bocacalle el nombre de la que buscaba. Finalmente la encontró. Era una calle oscura, no demasiado larga que moría en el campo que rodeaba el pueblo. Una calle demasiado familiar para su gusto. Miró de nuevo el pergamino para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado. Sabía qué encontraría al final de esa calle. Severus caminó despacio, leyendo mentalmente el número pintado en cada fachada. La que buscaba estaba al final de todo, un poco separada de la hilera que formaban las otras casas. También parecía de más reciente construcción que las otras; incluso un poco más amplia. Se paró frente a la verja y después volvió el rostro hacia la semiderruida construcción que, al otro lado de la calle, quedaba perpendicular a la casa frente a la que Severus se había detenido. ¡Serían hijos de puta! ¡Pues no le habían dado a Harry una casa que estaba casi enfrente de la que había sido de sus padres!

Ahora preocupado, aparte de furioso, Severus trató de abrir la verja, pero estaba cerrada. Sacó su varita y pronunció un silencioso Alohomora. Atravesó el jardín, que estaba descuidado, lleno de rastrojos secos y malas hierbas. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Severus tuvo que utilizar de nuevo el hechizo para abrir la puerta. El pocionista tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Aunque a Harry no le gustara la jardinería, no podía ser una persona tan descuidada. Tampoco el estado de dejadez que ofrecía el interior de la vivienda era propio del chico. Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría el suelo, así como todos los muebles de cada estancia que Severus fue inspeccionando bajo la luz de su varita. La cocina daba la impresión de no haber sido utilizada en mucho tiempo. Las alacenas estaban vacías y el frigorífico desenchufado y también vacío. En el salón tampoco nada hacía pensar que alguien hubiera estado viviendo allí últimamente. No había rastro de periódicos o revistas, libros, o incluso correspondencia. Las camas de las habitaciones del piso superior no estaban hechas y en los armarios no había ni ropa ni mantas o sábanas. Era fácil llegar a la conclusión de que la casa no había estado habitada durante mucho tiempo. Entonces, ¿dónde había estado viviendo Harry?

Confundido y todavía más preocupado, Severus volvió a su hogar en el Callejón Diagon.

_Continuará…_


	9. Chapter 9

**SNAPE'S POCIONES & BREBAJES**

**CAPITULO IX**

* * *

_Enervate_.

La palabra llegó a Harry en medio de una nebulosa de aturdimiento. Parpadeó unos momentos para después abrir los ojos, pero no del todo porque la luz los hería. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba atado. Su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido que prefirió no intentar mover ni un músculo. Después de la soberana paliza había despertado atado boca abajo en la cama, desnudo. _No sé cómo lo haces, pero esta vez no desaparecerás_, le había dicho. Y en esta ocasión su torturador se había empleado a fondo. Hasta que no le quedó ni voz para seguir gritando. Ni lágrimas con las que descargar dolor e impotencia. Lo único que deseó fue que su cuerpo dijera basta y poder cerrar los ojos para siempre. Harry sabía que él jamás se lo permitiría. No pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir la presencia del otro mago tan cerca de él.

—Harry, Harry, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —la voz del hombre sonó con aquel tono paternalista que Harry tanto detestaba—.  
¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener la misma conversación? ¿No comprendes que tanto esfuerzo es inútil? Acabaré encontrándole de todas formas.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me necesitas? —respondió Harry con voz ronca.

Le llegó su risa suave y afilada, tan inconfundiblemente suya.

—Facilítame las cosas, Harry. Sabes que no le haré daño —el hombre acarició casi con ternura la rebelde melena—. Por otro lado, si sigues negándote y acudo al Ministerio, ¿qué crees que podría pasarle?

Harry no respondió. Sabía perfectamente que el mago no lo haría. Iba en contra de sus intereses.

—¿Crees que no lo haría? —preguntó el hombre, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Es mi último recurso. Sólo si te empecinas en ser tan terco. Y tú no quieres que le pase nada malo, ¿verdad? Ninguno de los dos lo desea.

Harry sintió cómo levantaba su cabeza y colocaba lo que parecía una correa alrededor de su garganta.

—¿Dónde le has escondido, Harry? Dímelo y terminemos con esto de una vez.

Tiró brutalmente de la correa, obligando a Harry a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole sin aire.

—No te separaré de él —continuó la voz a sus espaldas, mientras Harry luchaba por respirar—. Te dejaré permanecer a su lado y cuidarle, si eso es lo que quieres.

La presión de la correa aflojó y Harry consiguió una urgente bocanada de aire, desplomándose su cabeza otra vez sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué me dices, Harry? ¿Te sentirías más tranquilo?

Un nuevo tirón estriñó su garganta cortando el paso del aire. Cuando su vista empezaba a nublarse, el hombre aflojó la presión nuevamente y Harry inhaló con fuerza.

—No —logró decir el joven—, nunca.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua, disgustado.

—Nunca es una palabra demasiado definitiva.

Cuando Harry oyó que pronunciaba la maldición, casi la estaba esperando. El _Cruciatus_ convulsionó su cuerpo en agonía durante interminables minutos, mientras con cada involuntaria sacudida la correa apretaba su garganta hasta ahogarle. Lo último que oyó antes de desvanecerse de nuevo fueron las palabras de advertencia de su captor.

—Piénsalo, Harry. No voy a darte mucho tiempo más.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Severus no había dormido. Nervioso y angustiado, había pasado la noche sentado en un sillón, imaginando el peor de los escenarios. Si al menos Harry le hubiera contado cuál era ese "problema" que le había llevado tantas veces a San Mungo, habría sabido a qué atenerse; por dónde empezar a buscar. Tal vez incluso a quién recurrir. Severus se sentía completamente perdido e inútil.

Cuando dejó el sillón para asearse y acudir al Ministerio, el espejo reflejó un rostro fatigado y ojeroso. Las arrugas de su ceño parecían más profundas que nunca. Echó en falta la presencia de Harry en la ducha, mientras él realizaba el hechizo para afeitarse. Y su imparable parloteo después, mientras Severus intentaba realizar el mismo hechizo en él, sin lograr nunca que se quedara lo suficientemente quieto.

Añoró entrar en la cocina y que la tetera no estuviera ya pitando, lista para preparar el té. Que no hubiera tostadas y oliera a tocino y a huevos fritos. O a panecillos calientes con mantequilla. A las tortitas con miel o chocolate de los domingos. Severus no tenía hambre esa mañana. Calentó su estómago con una única taza de té y dejó la tienda a las siete de la mañana para dirigirse a la oficina de correos y mandar una lechuza a la medibruja Rowell. Aunque fuera herido, Severus prefería encontrar a Harry en San Mungo que enfrentarse a aquella incertidumbre que ahora le consumía. El pocionista volvió a la tienda para esperar la respuesta. Después de todo, no podía ir al Ministerio hasta las nueve de la mañana. La respuesta de Rowell llegó a las ocho y cuarto. Harry no había aparecido en el hospital mágico en ningún momento. Pero se lo haría saber inmediatamente si ello llegaba a suceder.

A las nueve en punto Severus se personaba en el Ministerio, dispuesto a averiguar por qué Harry Potter no vivía donde se suponía que debía estar viviendo. Hacia unos meses, en un alarde de organización y atención personalizada sin precedentes, en el atrio se había instalado un quiosco sobre el que flotaban unas llamativas letras púrpuras que rezaban: **INFORMACIÓN**. El puesto era atendido por una bruja regordeta y charlatana, que llevaba un extravagante sombrero adornado con plumas de avestruz del que parecía sentirse muy ufana. Severus se dirigió directamente hacia allí.

—Quiero hablar con alguien de la oficina del Ministro.

No se le ocurría otro departamento que pudiera haberse encargado de organizar aquel despropósito con la inestimable ayuda de Dumbledore. Y si no le hacían caso, siempre podía montar un pollo en el Departamento de Aurores, aún a riesgo de acabar envuelto en sogas mágicas hasta el cuello.

La bruja esbozó una gran sonrisa, a pesar de que el mago frente a su mostrador instaba a todo menos a la amabilidad.

—¿De qué asunto se trata, por favor? —preguntó.

—Harry Potter.

Ella formó un gran "oh" con sus gruesos labios, pintados de color rojo bermellón, como si no supiera qué responder.

—¿Y bien? —el tono de Severus fue impaciente a la par que cortante—. ¿A quién puedo dirigirme?

La bruja meneó un poco la cabeza y las plumas se mecieron sobre su sombrero como si soplara una ligera brisa.

—¡Ah! ¡Consultaré el libro! —exclamó como si de repente hubiera recordado que lo tenía.

Severus la miró sin parpadear, fulminándola con sus profundos ojos negros mientras ella estiraba un grueso volumen de debajo del mostrador. En él estaban los nombres de todas las personas que trabajaban en cada departamento del Ministerio y los cargos que ocupaban. Las altas y bajas se actualizaban mágicamente. La bruja repasó un par de veces todos los nombres que conformaban los empleados de la primera planta, pretendiendo no oír los bufidos de impaciencia del mago al otro lado del mostrador.

—Pues no sé… —musitó para sí misma.

Severus sintió deseos de estrangularla. Y probablemente lo hubiera hecho si entonces la bruja del mal llamado quiosco de información no hubiera cogido tintero y pluma y, en el margen inferior de la página, en un espacio que parecía dejado adrede, escribió las palabras "Asunto: Harry Potter" Inmediatamente al lado, en tinta púrpura, apareció escrito "Percy Ignatius Weasley".

—¡Vaya! —exclamó ella entusiasmada—. ¡De verdad funciona! Todavía no lo había probado!

Por lo general, las personas que visitaban la primera planta del Ministerio, tenían cita previa, acordada con los asistentes de cada Consejero o con el del propio Ministro, y no pasaban por su mostrador. Dirigir a los visitantes a cualquier otro departamento era muy fácil, porque todos tenían funciones muy concretas. La bruja parecía tan contenta que Severus quiso abofetearla.

—¿Quién solicita la visita? —preguntó la funcionaria.

—Severus Snape —respondió secamente el pocionista.

Ella escribió en el mismo margen inferior del libro "Solicitante: Severus Snape". A los pocos segundos apareció la palabra "Aceptado".

—¿Entonces? —Severus prácticamente masticó la palabra.

—El Sr. Weasley le recibirá —dijo la bruja, sonriendo ampliamente otra vez—. Es el asistente del Sr. Scrimgeour, nuestro Ministro de Magia.

Severus dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el fondo del vestíbulo para coger un ascensor. La bruja del quiosco de información pensó que era un mago grosero y muy mal educado.

Tan sólo con poner un pie en el despacho del asistente del Ministro, Severus supo que no era bien recibido. Con una sonrisa circunspecta en el rostro, Percy Weasley se levantó pomposamente de su silla y saludó a su antiguo profesor, estrechándole la mano.

—Esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa, Profesor —dijo en tono afectado.

—Ya no soy profesor.

Percy sonrió con petulancia.

—Es cierto, ahora es un simple pocionista.

Por lo visto, aquel imbécil debía pensar que cualquiera que no trabajaba en el Ministerio, no era nadie, se dijo Severus.

—Maestro en Pociones, si no le importa, Sr. Weasley —le rectificó secamente.

El asistente del Ministro dio la vuelta a la mesa para volver a sentarse en su silla. No invitó a Severus a hacerlo, a pesar de que había dos sillas más frente a la mesa.

—Me temo que cualquier tema relacionado con Harry Potter es confidencial —dijo Percy—. Así que no puedo ayudarle.

Severus reprimió una mueca de irritación. Por el bien de Harry, tenía que contener su temperamento y ser prudente.

—Todavía no ha oído lo que he venido a decirle —insistió—. Tal vez sería de buena educación escucharme primero.

Percy enrojeció un poco, pero apretó los labios, sintiéndose ofendido.

—Debe saber que esta decisión se tomó por la propia seguridad de Potter —afirmó.

Severus se limitó a clavar sus profundos ojos negros en aquella anomalía nacida en el seno de una familia como los Weasley.

—Está bien, diga lo que sea —farfulló finalmente Percy.

El pocionista mantuvo su mirada unos segundos más. No pensaba decirle a aquel majadero que Harry ahora vivía con él. Limitaría su inquietud al tema profesional.

—Ayer al mediodía el Sr. Potter salió a hacer unas gestiones y no volvió al trabajo. Intenté localizarle en…

—¿Trabajo? —casi chilló Percy, enderezándose en su asiento como un pavo—. ¿Potter trabaja? Me temo que tendré que informar de ese hecho, ya que cobra un más que razonable sueldo del Ministerio. Que pagamos entre todos, debo añadir —añadió muy envarado.

Merlín, dame paciencia, suplicó Severus para sí.

—No es un trabajo remunerado —aclaró—. Sencillamente me echa una mano en la tienda, sólo para entretenerse.

Weasley pareció decepcionado al oír su explicación. Como si haber podido sorprender a Harry en esa falta, hubiera significado una gran satisfacción para él. Severus ya no estaba muy seguro de poder salir de ese despacho sin haber lanzado antes alguna maldición.

—Bien, en ese caso, yo no me preocuparía —dijo Percy—. Seguramente Potter decidió que ya había trabajado suficiente por ese día. Cuando uno está acostumbrado a vivir del cuento…

Severus acarició su varita, guardada bajo su túnica.

—Cierto. Como esos pobres imbéciles que se creen con derecho a juzgar a los demás porque tienen un despacho y un título rimbombante en la puerta.

Percy pretendió envararse de nuevo. Severus apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se abalanzó hacia delante, de forma que su rostro casi se come el del asistente del Ministro.

—Sólo quiero su dirección, Weasley. Para asegurarme de que el Sr. Potter está bien.

—Esa. Es. Información. Confidencial —se obstinó Percy, tirando su silla un poco hacia atrás, empezando a dar muestras de cierto nerviosismo.

—Y yo creo que si al Sr. Potter le ha pasado algo, teniendo en cuenta sus especiales circunstancias, el Ministerio tendrá mucho por lo que responder.

Percy se quedó estático durante unos momentos, mirando al pocionista con temor.

—¿No creerá que le ha pasado algo de verdad? —balbuceó.

En ese momento, Severus se dio cuenta de que el Ministerio ignoraba las reiteradas visitas de Harry a San Mungo.

—Me sentiría más tranquilo si pudiera comprobarlo —respondió, retirándose de la mesa.

Percy dudó sólo unos segundos más. Después abrió el último cajón de su escritorio, tras levantar los hechizos de seguridad. Sacó de él una carpeta, en cuyo frontal estaban escritas las palabras "Harry Potter". La abrió y tras repasar varios pergaminos que había en su interior, encontró finalmente el que buscaba.

—Ha cambiado de dirección seis veces en lo que va de año —comentó molesto—. Parece pensar que, porque el Ministerio paga sus gastos, puede hacer lo que le da la gana.

Severus se mordió la lengua y cogió el pergamino que Weasley le tendía. Después se dirigió hacia la puerta sin decir una palabra más.

—¡Snape! ¿Me dirá si le ha encontrado y si está bien?

Severus ni siquiera se volvió. Cerró la puerta de forma brusca y, con un suspiro, apretó en su mano el pergamino que el botarate del asistente del Ministro acababa de entregarle.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

La dirección que Percy Weasley había escrito era la de un apartamento en la zona de Green Park. No le costó mucho encontrarlo. Era el Tercero B de un edificio de los años setenta, cuyo interior había sido renovado y modernizado. Severus llamó al timbre, pero nadie contestó. Cosa que por otra parte, ya esperaba. Lo que sí le sorprendió y le puso en alerta, fue encontrar un hechizo bastante poderoso protegiendo la cerradura cuando intentó forzarla.

—Parece que alguien se ha preocupado mucho de que nadie pueda entrar —murmuró—. O salir.

Tras algunos minutos de arduo trabajo el hechizo cayó y la puerta cedió. El apartamento estaba en penumbra. Las persianas habían sido bajadas y las cortinas corridas. Severus buscó un interruptor. Sabía que los muggles se valían de la electricidad para iluminar sus vidas. Utilizó un _Lumus_ hasta que logró dar con él. La luz le mostró un escenario que hablaba por sí mismo. No cabía duda de que allí había habido una pelea. El detalle más preocupante era la mesa rota, porque en algunos de los cristales podía apreciarse restos de sangre. Así como un reguero de gotas rojas que acababa delante de una puerta cerrada. El estómago de Severus se contrajo de puro temor. Avanzó con cautela hacia la puerta y cuando puso la mano en el pomo para abrirla, se encontró con un segundo hechizo que también pudo quitar tras unos minutos de tenso y nervioso esfuerzo. Cuando Severus empujó suavemente la puerta, tenía la boca seca y la espalda húmeda de sudor. Dejó que se abriera completamente antes de entrar. Dentro la oscuridad era absoluta. Se introdujo con cautela y una atmósfera cargada le golpeó el rostro. Olía a sudor y a orines, mezclados con un deje metálico que Severus desgraciadamente reconoció inmediatamente, porque había sido el olor predominante durante la guerra. Olor a sangre. La escasa luz que llegaba desde la sala le permitió distinguir la silueta de una cama frente a él. Con cautela, su mano tanteó la pared junto a la puerta en busca del interruptor de la luz. Lo encontró enseguida.

Cuando la habitación se iluminó, iluminó también el cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama. Severus dejó escapar un jadeó de horror, al tiempo que se apresuraba hacia ella. Harry yacía boca abajo, brazos y piernas abiertos, atados a los extremos del cabezal y a los pies de la cama. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban despellejados, seguramente debido a los vanos intentos por soltarse. Su espalda estaba destrozada. En parte, porque a la altura del omoplato derecho había un corte profundo, con esquirlas de cristales asomando todavía en él, al igual que en el brazo. Pero el resto de la espalda, nalgas y piernas estaban llenos de marcas de latigazos y quemaduras. Entre las piernas abiertas del joven se extendía una mancha húmeda y amarillenta. Una correa de cuero negro, cuyo extremo estaba amarrado a uno de los barrotes del cabezal, rodeaba la garganta del joven. Severus intentó dominar el temblor de sus manos cuando levantó con cuidado la cabeza de Harry para volver su rostro hacia él. Un pequeño gemido, apenas audible, desmintió su peor temor.

—¿Harry?

Sin esperar respuesta, el pocionista empezó a desatar las cuerdas que inmovilizaban al joven, antes de que el autor de aquella canallada decidiera volver. No podía enfrentarse a quien fuera, y no por falta de ganas, con Harry en aquellas condiciones. Cuando intentó quitar la correa que rodeaba su cuello, Severus se dio cuenta de que ésta se apretaba todavía más alrededor de la garganta del joven. Instintivamente Harry llevó una de sus manos, ya libres, hacia la correa tratando de librarse de la presión que le impedía respirar.

—No, Harry, no —Severus apartó suavemente su mano—. No tires o será peor.

Harry luchó débilmente durante unos segundos por alcanzar el objeto que le ahogaba, hasta que la correa se aflojó y el aire volvió a llegar a sus pulmones con normalidad. Severus se limitó entonces a desatar el extremo del barrote del cabezal. Ya se ocuparía de cómo liberar a Harry de la correa en cuanto llegaran a casa. El pocionista buscó con la mirada algo con lo que envolver el cuerpo de Harry y finalmente recogió la colcha que estaba tirada en el suelo. Le arropó lo mejor que pudo en ella y después le levantó de la cama con sumo cuidado para tomarle en sus brazos, intentando lastimarle lo menos posible. Seguidamente, desapareció.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Como cada viernes, Draco se apareció en la vivienda sobre la tienda. Dejó sus cosas en su habitación y después bajó al sótano, esperando encontrar allí a Severus y a Potter. Todavía no sabía muy bien cómo llevar esa "relación" que parecía haberse dado entre su tutor y el héroe. Blaise le había dicho que si su ex profesor había encontrado una persona con la que aliviar su soledad y Potter a alguien que le cuidaba y se preocupaba por él, ellos no eran nadie para juzgarlos. Debían darles tiempo para ver en qué desembocaba finalmente todo aquello. Draco odiaba cuando Blaise se ponía tan razonable y no le dejaba margen para la réplica. Abrió la puerta del sótano y, más que sorprenderle, le asustó que no hubiera nadie. Los fuegos estaban apagados y los calderos vacios y limpios. Eran las tres de la tarde, el sótano tendría que estar bullendo de actividad.

Draco subió de nuevo las escaleras, esta vez corriendo, y entró en la tienda. El cartelito de "Cerrado" estaba colgado en el cristal de la puerta. El joven subió de nuevo a la vivienda y buscó en el salón-comedor y en la cocina alguna nota que Severus pudiera haber dejado explicando su extraña ausencia. No encontró nada. Desconcertado, pasó una mano por su corto cabello, tratando de encontrarle sentido a aquel sin sentido.

—¡Joder! No me digas que…

Draco se acarició la nuca varias veces con nerviosismo. Le costaba aceptar la posibilidad de que Severus pudiera estar en su habitación follando con Potter, en lugar de en el sótano trabajando. Se negaba a pensar que su ex profesor hubiera perdido el norte por el culo de Potter hasta ese punto. Y en el instante en el que se planteaba si ir hasta la habitación de Severus y plantar la oreja en la puerta para ver si lograba desentrañar el misterio, el sonido de una aparición a sus espaldas le hizo volverse bruscamente.

Ahí estaba Severus, pálido y nervioso, con una colcha ensangrentada en sus brazos.

—Deprisa, Draco, ábreme la puerta del baño.

Aturdido, Draco tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Al segundo grito de Severus, corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta.

—Abre la ducha —ordenó Severus—. Mezcla fría y caliente hasta conseguir agua templada.

Draco obedeció en silencio, mientras observaba al pocionista sentarse sobre la tapa de wáter y desenvolver la colcha con mucho cuidado hasta dejar al descubierto el cuerpo inconsciente de Potter. Draco arrugó la nariz por el hedor.

—Ayúdame —pidió el pocionsita.

Entre los dos metieron a Harry bajo la ducha. Mientras Draco le sujetaba, empapándose de pies a cabeza, sin atreverse a preguntar todavía, Severus limpió las heridas y la suciedad de su cuerpo. Después le trasladaron a la cama.

—Busca a Blaise —ordenó Severus en el mismo tono frío y distante que había utilizado hasta ese momento—. Dile que va a hacer una práctica fuera de horario.

Veinte minutos después, Blaise iba extrayendo cuidadosamente todas las esquirlas de cristal aún clavadas en la espalda y el brazo de Harry, mientras Severus desinfectaba las brechas abiertas en su piel por los latigazos. Draco, de pie junto a Blaise, le ayudaba facilitándole todo lo que éste le pedía. Tenso y mucho más pálido de lo habitual en él, Draco no podía evitar pensar que la devastada imagen de Potter le recordaba demasiado a la de sí mismo, no hacía de eso tanto tiempo. Esa correa que Potter todavía llevaba en el cuello le resultaba excesivamente familiar. Sus ojos se cruzaron varias veces con los de Severus. Draco estaba convencido de que el ex profesor tenía la misma impresión que él. Pero nadie había hecho preguntas todavía. Ni siquiera Blaise, que se había puesto manos a la obra sin la menor vacilación. Draco se sentía orgulloso de él.

—Pásame la varita —le pidió Blaise.

Draco se la entregó y observó cómo su novio hacía varios movimientos hasta que un delgado hilo rojo salía de ella y a continuación empezaba a cerrar la herida más profunda hecha por los cristales, como si la estuviera cosiendo.

—Busca en el almacén ungüento para las quemaduras y pomada cicatrizante —pidió Severus, dirigiéndose a Draco.

En cuanto el rubio hubo desaparecido por la puerta Severus habló.

—Esto va a ser difícil, Blaise. No sólo para Harry.

—Lo sé —afirmó éste, sin levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo—. He visto la marca.

En el interior del muslo derecho de Harry, grabada a fuego, había la misma marca que el propio Draco tenía en el suyo. Las letras LM elegantemente enlazadas e imborrables.

—Aunque no entiendo qué relación puede tener con él —dijo Blaise, mientras empezaba a cerrar otro de los cortes ocasionados por los cristales—, supongo que explica muchas cosas. Todas esas visitas de Potter a San Mungo, al menos.

Severus apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. Sólo Harry podía darles una explicación que esclareciera lo ocurrido. Pero si antes hubiera matado a Lucius Malfoy de haberse atrevido a acercarse a Draco otra vez, ahora sería el propio Lucius quien le rogaría que le matara si Severus llegaba a dar con él.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó después Blaise, señalando con la cabeza el brazalete que Harry lucía en la muñeca.

Severus desvió la mirada hacia el odioso objeto plateado.

—Después nos sentaremos los tres y hablaremos largo y tendido —dijo.

Blaise asintió en silencio y siguió con su trabajo.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Draco no había vuelto a Frankfurt aquella semana. Estaba demasiado trastornado como para ser capaz de concentrarse en sus estudios. En cambio, traducir aquel ritual que había descrito un tal Karsten Schwarzen en su libro, le estaba resultando entretenido y le ayudaba a olvidar momentáneamente todo lo que había pasado en los dos últimos días. Además, alguien tenía que ocuparse de hacer las pociones mientras Severus se volcaba en Potter. También Blaise había modificado ligeramente su rutina. Seguía con sus clases diarias y las prácticas en San Mungo, pero volvía cada tarde para ayudar a Severus con las curas de Potter. Después, por la noche ya en la cama que compartían, se dedicaba a curar el alma de Draco. Pensaba que lo había superado, pero estaba claro que no. Severus debía haber estado más alterado y nervioso de lo que parecía, porque no se había andando con rodeos dos noches antes, cuando se habían sentado en el salón-comedor y le había dicho que Potter tenía la misma marca que él en el muslo. Exactamente en el mismo lugar. Incrédulo, Draco había tenido que comprobarlo por sí mismo. Después, se había derrumbado.

Ninguno de los tres entendía qué interés podía tener Lucius Malfoy en Harry Potter. Pero era evidente para todos que era el culpable de los ingresos del joven en San Mungo. Ahora Draco y Blaise también sabían que Potter era casi un squib. Su magia apenas alcanzaba para abrir el muro que separaba el Caldero Chorreante del Callejón Diagon. ¿Cómo había podido entonces escapar de Lucius en las anteriores ocasiones? ¿O desaparecer del hospital? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué Potter no había denunciado a Lucius al Ministerio? Era evidente que había intentado despistar al padre de Draco con todos aquellos cambios de domicilio. Y que Lucius había acabado encontrándole en cada ocasión. También era incuestionable para Draco que Potter había visto el cielo abierto cuando Severus le había propuesto trabajar en la botica. Que se había refugiado en los brazos del ex profesor buscando protección. Lo cual obligaba a Draco cuestionarse los sentimientos del ex Gryffindor por Severus. Sin embargo, los sentimientos de su tutor por Potter no podían ser más evidentes. Extrañamente evidentes, porque Severus jamás había sido hombre de expresar emociones. No obstante, había ternura en sus manos cada vez que curaba las heridas de Potter. Una devota preocupación en sus ojos cuando le miraba. Adoración cuando acariciaba sus mejillas o su pelo. Intimidad en las palabras que susurraba en los dormidos oídos de Potter cuando creía que nadie le escuchaba. Severus estaba enamorado. Y sería Draco quien le daría al ex Gryffindor una buena lección si se atrevía a desencantarle. Pero, de momento, Potter navegaba entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia aletargada por las pociones que le mantenían adormecido para evitar el dolor de la cicatrización de todas sus heridas. Draco esperaba que pronto estuviera en condiciones de hablar porque tenía mucho que preguntarle.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Harry se sentía cómodo y calentito. No había dolor, a pesar de que creía estar tumbado sobre su espalda. Mientras su mente ingresaba poco a poco en la plena consciencia, era su cuerpo el que le enviaba inequívocas señales de confort y bienestar.

—Harry, ¿puedes oírme?

La voz de Severus penetró en su consciencia sin reconocerla hasta que pasaron unos segundos.

—Mmmm…

Intentó girarse hacia el origen de la voz e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que moverse no era una buena idea. El toque amable y cuidadoso de Severus le devolvió a la anterior posición.

—No te muevas, Harry. Las heridas están muy tiernas todavía.

El joven abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sólo pudo gruñir.

—¿Está despierto?

Una nueva voz sonó cerca de Harry. Malfoy. A continuación le incorporaron ligeramente y alguien puso un vaso contra sus labios.

—Bebe, Harry.

El olor familiar de Severus le envolvió, proporcionando a Harry una tranquilidad que no creyó volver a disfrutar. No esta vez. Supo que, de alguna forma, Severus le había encontrado y supo también que, fuera como fuera, Severus siempre le encontraría. Tragó con dificultad el líquido, un poco amargo, que el pocionista empujaba dentro de su boca. Después, cuando el brazo que le sostenía pretendió acomodarle otra vez en la cama, Harry gruñó de nuevo y su mano buscó a tientas la de Severus.

—No te vayas —logró pronunciar con voz ronca.

Draco observó cómo Potter se acurrucaba sobre el pecho de Severus y cómo éste besaba su pelo con una ternura que, para su sorpresa, no le pareció fuera de lugar. Era como si cada gesto del pocionista hubiera sido concebido y madurado, guardado a la espera de que, algún día, encontrara la persona merecedora de su afecto. En sus brazos, Potter era como ese ingrediente que Severus trataba con sumo cuidado porque era raro y valioso y le había costado mucho conseguir. Por primera vez, Draco comprendió que Potter era el ingrediente que faltaba en la vida de Severus. Y que juntos, eran perfectos.

_Continuará..._


	10. Chapter 10

**SNAPE'S POCIONES & BREBAJES**

**CAPITULO X**

* * *

Un mes después, Harry estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para ponerse en pie. Las marcas en su espalda, nalgas y piernas tardarían aún en desaparecer, pero lo harían con el tiempo y el ungüento que cada noche Severus le untaba pacientemente. La que había en el interior de su muslo derecho no lo haría nunca, pero Harry no hablaba de ella. Ni de quién se la había hecho.

Severus había decidido no presionarle. Harry no estaba muy hablador desde que había despertado. Y cada vez que Draco regresaba de Frankfurt, ahora cada fin de semana, el pocionista tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para detener sus ansias de saber por qué el ex Gryffindor había acabado marcado con las mismas iniciales que él mismo tenía en su propia piel.

Harry aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para pegarse a Severus. El pocionista le había permitido bajar al sótano con la condición de que permaneciera sentado y lejos de los calderos. Así que Harry preparaba y cortaba ingredientes mientras Severus trabajaba en las pociones. Básicamente, hacía lo mismo que había hecho al principio de trabajar en la botica. Incluso su silencio había vuelto. Severus estaba preocupado porque lo único que Harry hacía cuando estaban solos era abrazarse a él y dormir.

—Sabes que fingir que no ha sucedido nada, no es la solución, ¿verdad? —tentó Severus una noche.

Estaban en la cama, todavía vestidos. Harry estaba tumbado sobre Severus, abrazado a él como una lapa, mientras el pocionista fingía leer un libro mientras buscaba la manera de romper el silencio del joven.

—Vamos a tener que hablar de esto tarde o temprano, Harry —continuó Severus—. Necesito saber… —apretó los dientes durante unos segundos para seguir controlando la furia que bullía dentro de él desde hacía semanas—… qué pinta Lucius Malfoy en todo esto.

Harry se limitó a levantar la cabeza y a volverla hacia el otro lado sobre su pecho, acomodándose mejor.

—¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?

La espalda de Harry se elevó bajo la mano de Severus, descendiendo después con un profundo suspiro.

—Ya lo has hecho —musitó el joven—. Además, él no tendrá una nueva oportunidad, porque estoy seguro de que jamás se atreverá a venir aquí.

Severus guardó silencio durante unos minutos.

—Así que piensas quedarte encerrado en esta casa por el resto de tu vida… —dijo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, como si esa posibilidad no le preocupara demasiado.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que esto está afectando a Draco también? Él sufrió este infierno durante dos largos años, Harry. Incluso estuvo a punto de morir. Pasó dos meses en San Mungo recuperándose de la última tortura a la que le sometió su padre. Pero, por algún motivo, Lucius no ha llegado tan lejos contigo. Y quiero saber por qué.

Harry se removió inquieto sobre el cuerpo de Severus. ¿Que no había llegado tan lejos con él? Se preguntó qué diablos le habría hecho entonces Malfoy a su hijo. Se levantó despacio de encima de Severus y se quedó sentado sobre sus rodillas, mirándole. Harry comprendía que le debía a Severus una explicación, pero ello no significaba que deseara dársela.

—No sabía lo de Malfoy —dijo—. Me refiero a Draco— aclaró.

Severus también se incorporó, sentándose para quedar frente a frente con el joven. Dejó el libro sobre la mesilla de noche.

—No tenías por qué. No es algo que Draco desee que se sepa.

Severus observó detenidamente el rostro de Harry. Parecía estar manteniendo una dura lucha interna, intentando decidir si confiarle o no el secreto que le atormentaba. El joven inclinó un poco la cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos unos momentos. Después levantó el rostro hacia Severus y clavó su mirada directamente en la del pocionista.

—Sé dónde está algo que él desea y que no estoy dispuesto a darle —declaró finalmente.

Severus tomó la mano de Harry y la entrelazó con la suya, animándole a continuar. Cuando lo hizo, su voz temblaba un poco.

—Durante la guerra, Voldemort mató a muchos de mis amigos. A otros los hizo prisioneros. Una de esas personas estuvo en manos de Voldemort durante mucho tiempo. Pero ni yo, ni nadie de la Orden, los aurores o el resto de mis compañeros lo sospechábamos —Harry tomó aire antes de seguir—. Nunca más supimos de ella, así que creímos que había muerto. Muchas personas desaparecieron durante esa época…

Severus asintió, encerrando ahora la mano de Harry entre las suyas.

—Después de la guerra, después de esto —Harry levantó la muñeca donde llevaba el brazalete—, esa persona apareció un día en mi casa, en el Valle de Godric —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. ¡Dios! Fue como un milagro dentro de toda esta locura. No podía creer que estuviera viva.

El pocionista dejó que Harry se perdiera durante unos momentos en sus recuerdos. Después apretó cariñosamente su mano para que continuara.

—No venía sola —siguió hablando el joven—. Traía consigo un hermoso bebé de apenas tres meses.

Harry volvió a sonreír, como si ese recuerdo en especial despertara en él momentos felices a los que no estaba acostumbrado.

—Entonces, esa persona es una mujer… —tras dudar unos instantes, Harry asintió. Severus comprendió que no estaba muy dispuesto a revelar su identidad —. ¿Y qué tiene que ver esa mujer con Lucius?

Harry se mordió el labio antes de responder, poniendo un poquitín nervioso a Severus.

—No es por ella —explicó—, es por el niño. Sólo quiere al niño —Harry respiró profundamente antes de continuar hablando—. Malfoy ya sabía de su existencia. Supongo que imaginó que al terminar la guerra, ella intentaría contactar conmigo. Pero mi particular situación no me permitió protegerlos, como ella había esperado y yo hubiera querido. Así que decidimos que lo mejor para los dos era que abandonaran el país. De hecho, esa "fabulosa" asignación del Ministerio me ha permitido poder mantenerles durante todo este tiempo.

Severus soltó las manos de Harry y se frotó las sienes. De pronto su estómago se había convertido en un mar embravecido en el que la menestra de verduras y el pescado de la cena navegaban a la deriva. _Cuatro besuqueos tontos_, le había dicho Harry cuando le había sondeado sobre su experiencia en el terreno amoroso. Así que Severus jamás habría esperado tener que hacer esa pregunta. De hecho, no quería hacerla. Pero no le quedaba más remedio.

—Harry… —aquellos ojos verdes le miraron tan cálidos e inocentes que la marejada subió casi hasta su esófago—… ¿ese niño es tu hijo?

Harry le dirigió una mirada atónita y después pareció hasta enojado por la mera insinuación. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron mientras exclamaba:

—¡Claro que no! ¡Por el amor de Dios, es como mi hermana!

Después cerró abruptamente la boca, como si pensara que había hablado demasiado. De hecho, el cerebro de Severus hizo un pequeño "clic". Sólo había una persona que Harry pudiera considerar como una hermana y que, a la vez, había desparecido durante la guerra sin que llegaran a encontrarla, según las propias palabras de Dumbledore. No obstante, si Harry no quería pronunciar su nombre, él tampoco lo haría.

—Bien, creo que vas a tener que ser un poco más explícito, Harry —dijo, sin embargo—, porque sigo sin entender por qué Lucius puede tener algún interés en ese niño.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro amargo.

—Porque cree que bajo su tutela y educación, ese niño le ayudará a recuperar el poder perdido. Que podrá hacer de él un nuevo Señor Oscuro.

Severus no fue consciente de que abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, negándose la comprensión de lo que Harry acababa de decir.

—El muy bastardo creyó que era una magnífica ironía que su hijo fuera el fruto de un mestizo y de una "sangre sucia". Y que, en un futuro no muy lejano, los orgullosos "sangre pura" que le seguían tuvieran que arrodillarse ante su heredero, una perfecta mezcla de lo que más despreciaban.

Y entonces Severus comprendió que su segunda conclusión también había sido errónea. Ese niño no era hijo de Lucius, sino del mismísimo Voldemort. El pocionista se encontró sin saber qué decir, completamente aturdido por aquella revelación.

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué no podía acudir a nadie? —preguntó Harry suavemente—. Si a mí me han restringido la magia ¿qué crees que haría el Ministerio con el hijo de Voldemort? ¿Crees que se lo pensarían dos veces antes de hacerlo desaparecer junto a su madre? Después de todo, ella ya no existe para nadie. ¿Quién iba a enterarse?

Severus no habría podido describir muy bien lo que sentía en ese momento dentro de su pecho. No era muy bueno con las palabras si no se trataba de describir el proceso de elaboración de una poción o las cualidades de un determinado ingrediente. Expresar sentimientos jamás se le había dado demasiado bien. Y tampoco se le habían presentado muchas oportunidades para aprender el modo de hacerlo. Ahora le embargaba una emoción incómoda, porque no sabía cómo manejarla sin dejar de ser Severus Snape. Tal vez sólo fuera cuestión de aceptar que había un nuevo Severus latiendo bajo su piel. El que Harry había ido modelando entre silencios y besos. Maldito fuera por vaciarle de palabras sensatas y llenarle de la estúpida ternura que sentía cada vez que le miraba. Como ahora.

—Ven aquí —dijo en un tono mucho más seco del que pretendía.

Harry se abalanzó hacia sus brazos de todas formas, sin que pareciera importarle demasiado la forma en la que había sido hecha la invitación.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan estúpido? —murmuró, estrechando al joven contra su pecho—. Estoy seguro de que no te dieron un cerebro en condiciones. No hay otra forma de entenderlo.

Una risita suave sacudió el cuerpo de Harry, que se apretó un poco más contra él. Severus se preguntó cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin esa calidez que le entibiaba cuerpo y alma.

—Lucius no volverá a ponerte la mano encima —afirmó—. Y tampoco a ese niño.

Severus sabía que Lucius jamás se atrevería a poner un pie en la botica. Sin embargo, el pocionista conocía perfectamente dónde encontrar a su antiguo compañero.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Lucius sonrió. Debería haber esperado aquella visita. Y ahora que tenía a Severus Snape frente a él, le incomodaba mucho menos de lo que había imaginado. Sin embargo, le molestó un poco tener que interrumpir su recién iniciada actividad. Con una sonora nalgada despidió al jovencito que había empezado a trabajar con bastante talento entre sus piernas, y se incorporó un poco sobre el colchón para enfrentar a su ex compañero, ex amigo y ex amante.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Severus? —sonrió maliciosamente—. ¿No crees que vas un poco demasiado vestido para este lugar?

Severus recogió una ornamentada túnica que yacía descuidadamente en el suelo y se la tiró a Malfoy.

—Ponte algo encima, Lucius —ordenó el pocionista despectivamente—. He venido a hablar contigo, no con tu polla.

Lucius sonrió burlonamente.

—Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en que no tenías queja de mi polla, Severus.

—Y yo recuerdo que también hubo un tiempo en que pensaba que eras una persona. No un animal bastardo.

Lucius dejó escapar una risa suave, mientras se estiraba felinamente sobre el colchón, y apartaba con el pie la túnica que el pocionista le había tirado. Con ese movimiento, la larga melena plateada cayó sobre sus hombres de una forma elegantemente descuidada.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de bastardos, Severus? ¿De espías y traidores bastardos?

—Quiero que hablemos de cómo jamás volverás a acercarte a Harry Potter —respondió Severus duramente—. Lo mismo que te dije sobre tu hijo, vale para él.

Lucius frunció un poco los labios y musitó un "hummm" ronco y profundo. Casi un gruñido.

—Pero a él no me lo he tirado —dijo suavemente, en un falso tono conciliador. Después se lamió los labios de forma lasciva, en una clara provocación—. Aunque he tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no acabar probando ese delicioso culito…

Seguramente las uñas ya no podían clavarse más profundamente en las palmas de las manos de Severus, en un probo esfuerzo por no ceder a la tentación de lanzarse directo a la yugular de Malfoy.

El rubio sonrió. Conocía demasiado bien a su ex compañero de militancia mortífaga como para no ver que estaba a punto de perder el temperamento. Y aunque por desgracia no tenía su varita a mano en ese momento, no pudo evitar provocarle una vez más.

—¿Te lo estás follando, Severus? ¿Está tan apretadito y caliente como presumo?

La varita del pocionista ya estaba en la garganta de Lucius antes de que éste lograra terminar la segunda frase.

—Vuelve a tocarle, aunque sólo sea un pelo, y estás muerto —amenazó Severus entre dientes.

A continuación estampó su puño en el rostro todavía sonriente de Lucius. El rubio emitió un aullido de dolor, llevándose las manos a la cara. Después miró con furia a Severus, quien ahora sí sonreía. El hijo de puta le había roto la nariz.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Nordhausen era una ciudad de 45.000 habitantes, en el borde sur de las montañas Harz, en el estado de Turingia, Alemania. A Draco le había costado casi medio día llegar, porque en la oficina de correos del callejón mágico de Frankfurt no había forma de que se aclararan en indicarle la forma más sencilla de llegar a las Sierras de Harz. Finalmente, le enviaron a Nordhausen, que era la ciudad más cercana con una oficina de correos mágica a la que poder acceder vía chimenea. Severus no le había pedido que realizara aquella visita, pero Draco ahora sentía una especie de obligación moral de ayudar a Potter. Por tener un sádico exaltado y pederasta en lugar de un padre normal. La cuestión era que había decidido poner todo de su parte para que Potter pudiera volver a ser un mago en toda la extensión de la palabra. Los últimos fines de semana se había dedicado a traducir gran parte del libro de Schwarzen, buscando respuestas. También había devorado el libro de Cawalander y cuantos más Severus había logrado reunir gracias a la Profesora McGonagall y a la medibruja Rowell.

En la oficina de correos de Nordhausen, informaron a Draco de que lo más práctico para ascender al monte Brocken, la montaña más alta de las Sierras de Harz, era dirigirse a Wernigerode, donde podría tomar un tren a vapor que utilizaban los muggles, pero cuyos dos últimos vagones estaban especialmente encantados sólo para magos. Debía mostrar discretamente su varita al revisor que llevaba la gorra verde, no la roja, y éste le permitiría el acceso a los vagones especiales. Fueron lo suficientemente amables como para permitirle utilizar un traslador público que le dejó en la estación de Wernigerode. La mayoría de la gente con la que Draco se encontró allí eran excitados turistas muggles, emocionados por iniciar lo que se conocía como "La Subida de las Brujas", durante la que atravesarían fabulosos bosques, misteriosos páramos y corrientes acuáticas de origen natural que constituían el entorno ideal para avivar la imaginación y la inagotable fuente de historias y leyendas de las que se alimentaban los habitantes de la región. _Que les suelten en plena noche en el Bosque Prohibido_, pensó Draco con ironía mientras se acomodaba en uno de los vagones para magos, _y conocerán lo que es emoción en estado puro._

El viaje hasta la estación de la cima fue muy agradable. El paisaje valía realmente la pena y Draco se sintió más relajado y tranquilo de lo que se había sentido en las últimas semanas. Durante el breve rato en el que se adormeció un poco, hasta le pareció encontrarse nuevamente en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Una vez en la estación, sacó de la mochila que llevaba consigo un grueso anorak y transformó su calzado en botas para la nieve. El revisor de la gorra verde le indicó a qué parte de la estación tenía que dirigirse para tomar un traslador hasta la Cueva del Unicornio, su destino final.

El clima en aquella zona era ya completamente invernal y cuando el traslador dejó a Draco en la cueva junto a otros tres magos y una bruja, no notó mucha diferencia con la temperatura del exterior. Draco no tenía ni idea de en qué parte de la cueva se encontraban exactamente, pero era evidente que en una zona que no era accesible para los muggles. Las estalagmitas del suelo habían sido modificadas de forma que dibujaban serpenteantes caminos que dirigían al visitante hacia diferentes puntos de la cueva, de manera que aquellos pasillos naturales se entrecruzaban hasta formar un complejo nudo de estrechas calles. Algunas de las estalactitas que colgaban del techo habían sido aprovechadas para señalizar dichas calles con números y letras. Draco y los otros magos que habían viajado con él tomaron la que se dirigía hacia el mostrador de Información. Draco hizo cola pacientemente, lamentando que su previsión no hubiera alcanzado para pensar en los guantes que guardaban uno de los cajones de su cómoda en Frankfurt. Se le estaban congelando las manos.

—Quisiera consultar un antiguo tratado germano en el que se menciona un ritual de renovación de magia —pidió Draco cuando llegó su turno—. Está ligado a la Noche de Walpurgis.

La bruja que atendía el mostrador llevaba un grueso gorro de lana y unas voluminosas orejeras por encima de éste que le daban un aspecto bastante cómico. La bufanda que rodeaba su cuello alcanzaba a casi cubrir su boca. Draco se preguntó si le habría oído.

—Su solicitud —pidió, no obstante, la bruja alargando una mano enguantada.

Draco abrió su mochila y le entregó el pergamino convenientemente sellado que le permitiría consultar cualquier libro, tratado o escrito de aquella biblioteca, y que había tramitado a través de la universidad de Frankfurt. Todo era siempre mucho más fácil si había una universidad que respaldaba cualquier solicitud.

—¿Conoce el autor? —preguntó a continuación la bruja.

—No —respondió Draco, frotándose con energía las manos—, pero si llevan un registro de consultas, probablemente uno de los últimos en hacerlo haya sido Karsten Schwarzen.

La bruja agitó su varita y las páginas de un voluminoso libro que reposaba en la mesa frente ella empezaron a pasar a toda velocidad. Se detuvieron abruptamente y la bruja resiguió con un dedo una numerosa lista de nombres escritos en tinta azul.

—Pasillo 23, sección C —recitó en tono monótono, mientras agitaba nuevamente su varita—. El bibliotecario de esa sección lo manejará por usted porque es uno de nuestros pergaminos más antiguos y no les está permitido tocarlo a los visitantes. ¿Su nombre?

—Draco Malfoy —la bruja agitó nuevamente la varita y Draco pudo ver como su nombre se añadía a la lista que pendía de un título escrito en rojo—. Er… ¿qué título debo darle al bibliotecario? —preguntó.

—Él ya tiene su nombre y petición. Diríjase al pasillo 23, sección C, por favor —reiteró la bruja en el mismo tono cansino, un poco amortiguado por la bufanda de lana.

Draco dio las gracias y tras salir de la fila, miró a su alrededor para localizar el pasillo 23. Estaba en el otro extremo de la cueva. Hundió las manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de su anorak y se encaminó hacia allí. Como le había dicho la bruja del mostrador de Información, el bibliotecario de aquel pasillo ya le estaba esperando. Su indumentaria era bastante similar a la de la bruja con la que había hablado. El mago le llevó hasta una zona que quedaba oculta tras una voluminosa roca, a los pies de la cual parecía morir el camino que Draco había seguido pero que, sin embargo, ocultaba un sala de medianas dimensiones cuya luz provenía de un sinfín de antorchas colgadas en las paredes, en la que se dispersaban varias mesas de trabajo, iluminadas a su vez por pequeñas lámparas que flotaban encima de cada una de ellas. Muchas estaban ya ocupadas por magos y brujas que consultaban escritos que parecían bastante antiguos. Algunos de ellos estaban utilizando unos guantes blancos. El bibliotecario le llevó hasta una de las mesas vacías.

—Espere aquí, por favor.

Diez minutos después, el bibliotecario apareció con un rollo de pergamino flotando frente a él, que después extendió cuidadosamente sobre la mesa con su varita.

—No puede tocarlo —le advirtió a Draco—. Cuando necesite leer el reverso, llámeme. Pero no lo toque.

Draco tuvo que aceptar que el pergamino verdaderamente parecía a punto de deshacerse.

—¿Puedo copiarlo? —preguntó.

El mago sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino que Draco reconoció como el permiso que había entregado a la bruja de Información. Después de consultarlo el bibliotecario dijo:

—A mano —señaló tintero y pluma encima de la mesa—. Ninguno de los documentos que tenemos en esta sección soportaría un hechizo de duplicación.

Draco observó el texto, manteniendo sus manos a prudente distancia del viejo pergamino. Parecía bastante más largo de lo que aparecía en el libro de Schwarzen. Sacó hojas de pergamino en blanco que previsoramente había metido en su mochila y, resignado, mojó la pluma en el tintero.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Harry se mostraba relativamente tranquilo desde que había confesado su secreto a Severus. Sus heridas habían sanado completamente y muchas de las cicatrices que le habían dejado casi habían desaparecido totalmente. Si Severus había pensado que Harry se recluiría en la botica, escamado por la última experiencia, se había equivocado. Es más, era el propio Severus quien se sentía reticente a dejarle salir sin su compañía, aunque sólo fuera para ir hasta la esquina a buscar un cucharón. Pero Harry todavía guardaba otro pequeño secreto. Y Severus lo había descubierto cuando el joven le había pedido que le acompañara a su antiguo apartamento para recoger las cosas que no había llegado ni siquiera a empaquetar.

—Necesito que busques una cosa por mí —le había dicho a Severus, tras recorrer con la mirada el desastroso salón—. Perdí mi pendiente —había añadido mostrándole después el minúsculo agujero vacío en el lóbulo de la oreja. El pequeño desgarro que se había producido por los primeros golpes de Lucius, que habían hecho saltar el pendiente, ya había sanado.

—Te compraré otro —había respondido Severus, poco dispuesto a perder el tiempo.

—Lo necesito —había insistido Harry—. Es un traslador especial. Ella lo hizo para mí después del primer intento de agresión de Malfoy. ¿Cómo crees que he logrado escapar de él hasta ahora?

Severus le había mirado, perplejo.

—¿Y dónde te lleva?

—A San Mungo —había respondido el joven tranquilamente—. O a casa, dependiendo de la parte que toque.

Al menos, ahora Severus ya sabía cómo se las había arreglado Harry para desaparecer de San Mungo. Y también por qué no había podido hacerlo la última vez que Lucius le había atrapado. Harry volvía a llevar su pendiente y Severus lo había hechizado para que no pudiera desprenderse de su oreja bajo ningún concepto. Lo había probado un par de veces y Harry había aparecido en San Mungo y en casa sin ningún problema. El pocionista había sentido una emoción muy especial cuando había comprobado que el traslador le llevaba directamente a la vivienda encima de la botica, reconociendo su hogar también como el de Harry.

Mucho más tranquilo, Severus dejaba a Harry ir y venir a su antojo, tratando de no perder los nervios cada vez que, por alguna razón, el joven se retrasaba. En poco menos de un mes sería Navidad, y Harry andaba como loco recorriendo el Callejón Diagon, aprovechando cada rato que tenía libre para comprar y llenar la casa de todos los elementos navideños que Severus jamás se habría molestado en adquirir o echar de menos. Harry había decorado la tienda con guirnaldas; había colocado un abeto junto a la chimenea del salón-comedor, y se había pasado la noche del sábado decorándolo, compartiendo entusiasmo con Blaise, mientras Severus y Draco se limitaban a observarles cómodamente sentados en sus respectivos sillones. Había repartido ramos de acebo por toda la casa, incluso había colocado uno en la mesa del sótano, donde solía abrir el correo y cortar ingredientes. Severus había decidido armarse de paciencia y morderse la lengua. Aunque en su fuero interno reconocía que no le disgustaba.

El pocionista no estaba muy seguro de si era el dichoso ambiente navideño, lo mimoso que se había levantado Harry aquella mañana, la fabulosa mamada que le había hecho en la ducha y él le había retribuido, o que el beicon estaba especialmente crujiente y el té tenía aquel punto perfecto de fuerza y acidez que a él le gustaba.

O simplemente era que, por primera vez en su vida, saboreaba la presencia de alguien a su lado que quería preocuparse de que ese té fuera perfecto.

Cada vez que Harry salía del sótano para atender a algún cliente, Severus le seguía con la mirada sin poder evitarlo. Y las manos se le calentaban con el recuerdo del suave tacto de sus nalgas. Y en su boca, a pesar del desayuno, le parecía saborear todavía la dulce corrida de Harry. Semen dulce a base de pasteles, helados y esos azucarados refrescos muggles que tanto le gustaban.

Cerca del mediodía Severus estaba tan duro como la varita con la que limpiaba el caldero que acababa de vaciar. Y se maldecía por ser incapaz de controlar una simple función física, que Harry no contribuía en modo alguno a relajar con sus continuos toqueteos cada vez que se acercaba a él con algún pretexto.

—¿Comemos aquí? —preguntó Harry asomando la cabeza por la puerta del sótano.

Severus asintió, mientras empezaba a preparar el caldero que acaba de limpiar para la poción que empezaría a fabricar tan punto terminaran de comer. Harry apareció a los cinco minutos con una gran bandeja que Severus había encantado para que flotara permanentemente. Harry sólo tenía que empujarla ligeramente con la mano para hacerla avanzar. De esa forma no tenía que subir y bajar escaleras, cargando varias veces la bandeja para poder llevar al sótano todo lo que necesitaba.

El inconfundible aroma de arroz al curry con pollo hizo que el estómago de Severus protestara y él se apresurara con los preparativos que estaba realizando para poder comer cuanto antes. Harry dejó la bandeja flotando junto a la mesa y se acercó a él, colocándose a su espalda y rodeándole con sus brazos. Severus oyó el pequeño suspiro de satisfacción y sonrió.

—¿Vienes a comer? —preguntó Harry.

Severus se giró dentro de su abrazo y encaró el sonriente rostro del joven.

—¿Arroz al curry? —dijo frunciendo el ceño— El curry me repite.

Harry hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Te repite porque abusas —y entonces lo notó. La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió de forma maliciosa—. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

Severus gruñó cuando la mano de Harry acarició su erección por encima de los pantalones, presionándola ligeramente.

—¿Quieres darme el postre antes que el primer plato? —preguntó en tono juguetón.

Severus le calló con un beso mucho más ansioso y demandante de lo que él mismo había pretendido. Harry gimió en su boca de puro gozo, levantando un poco una pierna en una clara insinuación para que le alzara. Severus no se hizo rogar. Harry apresó el cuerpo del pocionista con brazos y piernas mientras ambos seguían enzarzados en un intenso intercambio de saliva, con mucha lengua y dientes que mordían sin lastimar. Severus notó la erección de Harry creciendo con rapidez contra su estómago, mientras las caderas del joven se mecían en un vaivén suave que él mismo impulsaba oprimiendo su delicioso trasero.

—Definitivamente, el postre primero —gruñó Severus mientras llevaba a Harry hacia la mesa.

El joven soltó una risita suave que excitó la piel del cuello del pocionista, para entretenerse a continuación lamiéndola y besándola, provocando que Severus diera un brusco empujón a la bandeja que flotaba junto a la mesa y la mandara a la otra punta de la habitación. Las palabras de Lucius volaron a su mente_ ¿Está tan apretadito y caliente como presumo?_ Severus sintió que sus testículos se tensaban de forma dolorosa.

—Necesito más que tu mano o tu boca, Harry —jadeó dejando al joven otra vez de pies en el suelo.

No era así como había previsto la primera vez con Harry, pero su cuerpo entero ardía de necesidad. Casi no podía controlar la fuerza devastadora del deseo que se había apoderado de él, después de haber estado incubándolo toda la mañana.

—Pero me conformaré con lo que me des —aseguró casi sin aire.

Harry le miró con tal intensidad que hizo que el estómago de Severus subiera y bajara en una pequeña montaña rusa. El rostro sofocado y la expresión ansiosa del joven hablaban de una necesidad tan poderosa como la suya. Harry hizo un pequeño movimiento hacia adelante con sus caderas y Severus llevó las manos hasta el cierre de su pantalón. Desabrochó y bajó la prenda por sus blancas y delgadas piernas, sin poder abandonar las luminosas pupilas verdes que le devolvían una mirada ávida y expectante. Severus le besó entonces con un anhelo feroz, hambriento de sus labios, del azucarado sabor de su boca. Harry olía a su jabón de hierbas aromáticas y Severus respiró la frescura de ese aroma a lo largo de toda su garganta, haciéndole gemir con cada pequeño mordisco, regando su piel de pellizcos tenues y excitantes. Arrebujó con rapidez la camisa de Harry para poder seguir por su pecho y descender lamiendo hasta el pequeño ombligo. Jadeante, acarició las suaves nalgas de Harry, acunándolas en sus manos mientras se deleitaba en la ardorosa agitación que exhibía el cuerpo del joven. Jugó con los tiernos labios de Harry una vez más, antes de hundir el rostro en su cuello y llenarse nuevamente de su olor, de su piel caliente y del seductor sonido de los acuciantes gemidos que él le provocaba.

Bien, tal vez aquel no fuera el escenario perfecto, pero no por ello Severus iba a dejar que se le fuera de las manos.

—Apóyate en la mesa —susurró.

Harry se dio la vuelta y afirmó sus manos sobre la vieja madera. Sintió como Severus acariciaba sus nalgas y después deslizaba un dedo entre ellas. Su cuerpo dio una pequeña sacudida y, sin querer, volcó el tintero que había sobre la mesa. La voz del pocionista, ronca y profunda, susurró junto a su oído, erizándole los pelos de la nuca.

—El ano es una zona sensorial muy placentera —Severus frotó lenta y agradablemente su dedo sobre la fruncida entrada—. Y puede ser estimulado de muchas formas…

Harry tragó con fuerza mientras sus manos trataban de encontrar un punto de apoyo que le permitiera deshacerse de los pantalones que le impedían abrir más las piernas.

—Pero es conveniente enseñarle a relajarse, porque está preparado para dejar salir; no para dejar entrar —Severus no pudo reprimir un pequeño jadeo cuando su pene rozó la suave piel de una de las nalgas de Harry, de las que trataba de mantenerse apartado por el momento—. Además, la pared del recto es muy delgada y puede desgarrarse con facilidad.

—¿Vas… mierda… vas a recitarme la jodida teoría? —gimió Harry, extendiéndose un poco más sobre la mesa y empinando su culo todo lo que pudo cuando ese dedo empezó a acariciar en círculos y después a golpear suavemente.

Severus decidió que besos, lamidas y succiones quedarían para la comodidad de la cama. Alcanzó un tarro de la estantería que estaba a sus espaldas y hundió su dedo en él

—¿Estás relajado? —preguntó empezaba a introducir la punta en el apretado ano de Harry.

—Relajado dice… —gruñó el joven, ansioso, meneando su trasero.

—Empuja hacia fuera.

Harry extendió los brazos y se agarró al borde de la mesa, jadeando contra la superficie de madera mientras Severus le acariciaba y le distendía. Y de pronto ya no había dedos delgados y flexibles, sino algo bastante más grueso y duro deslizándose despacio dentro de él.

—Empuja, Harry… —jadeó Severus— Merlín bendito…

Se inclinó sobre el joven y recorrió a besos toda marca que todavía quedaba en su espalda. Su mano buscó la erguida dureza de su compañero y la envolvió con firmes y rápidas caricias que hicieron sollozar a Harry de placer.

—Tan caliente y apretado —gruñó mientras buscaba una de las manos todavía agarradas al borde de la mesa y la entrelazaba con la suya—. Dioses, Harry… no sabes cuánto he deseado esto…

El joven levantó un poco la cabeza y Severus pudo ver su sofocado rostro, la piel teñida por un intenso rubor que bajaba hasta su cuello. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respiraba a pequeños resuellos que morían convertidos en suaves gemidos. Harry no tardó en correrse en la experta mano que le acariciaba, haciendo que Severus gruñera por derramarse dentro de él.

—¡Dioses benditos!

Levantó el cuerpo de Harry de la mesa y lo abrazó contra su pecho mientras el joven alzaba la mano que no tenía unida a la del pocionista para enterrarla en el pelo de Severus y recibir la cálida emanación dentro de él segundos después.

Durante unos momentos no se movieron. Severus sostuvo el tibio cuerpo de su amante contra el suyo, llenando su rostro de pequeños besos mientras Harry seguía acariciando su nunca, relajado y feliz. Hasta que su estómago rugió. Ambos rieron. Severus salió cuidadosamente del joven y antes de que pudiera preguntarle si todo había ido bien para él, Harry le miró seriamente y dijo:

—¿Te das cuenta de nunca más podremos mirar esta mesa de la misma manera? —después sonrió con aire romántico—. Ahora, cada vez que me siente para abrir el correo o cortar ingredientes, recordaré que me follaste aquí por primera vez.

_Hay que joderse_, pensó Severus mientras recibía un mimoso abrazo de Harry, _o empiezo a pensar en cambiar esta mesa o acepto el riesgo de pasarme el día empalmado entre calderos…_

_Continuará..._


	11. Chapter 11

**SNAPE'S POCIONES & BREBAJES**

**CAPITULO XI**

* * *

Severus no recordaba haber tenido nunca una verdadera Navidad. Quizás las más cercanas y relativamente tranquilas que podía recordar eran las que le había tocado pasar en Hogwarts, si se olvidaba de que había tenido también que patrullar pasillos en busca de alumnos fuera de la cama después del toque de queda. Y era irónico que tuviera al rey de los infractores de las reglas de Hogwarts sentado a su mesa esa noche. De que se hubiera instalado no sólo en su mesa, sino en su casa, en su cama y en su corazón.

No entendía muy bien qué clase de milagro había arraigado en Harry el espíritu de una fiesta, la fiesta familiar por excelencia, de la que su familia muggle le había estado excluyendo durante toda su vida. Era curioso también que, como a él, Hogwarts le hubiera dado su primera verdadera Navidad. Sin embargo, Severus había preferido replegarse en su soledad y sus rencores, mientras Harry se había aferrado a sus amigos y a jerséis tejidos por manos que le habían tratado con cariño.

Sin embargo, cuando esa Noche de Navidad Severus deslizó su mirada alrededor de la mesa, vio una familia. Su familia. Draco, sentado a su izquierda, sonreía y presumía sin ningún rubor de sus logros académicos al cerrar el primer trimestre de la maestría, mientras recriminaba a su novio una inexcusable falta de modales en la mesa por comer a dos carrillos, hablar con la boca llena y estropear el sabor del vino bebiéndoselo cuando todavía no había tragado el último bocado. Blaise, más contento que unas castañuelas, le dejaba hablar y engullía pavo, patatas asadas bien regadas en salsa de arándanos y pastelillos rellenos, no necesariamente en ese orden, pero sí mezclado y revuelto para horror de Draco. También a él le había ido bien el trimestre y, por algún azar propiciado por dioses bondadosos, la medibruja Rowell no le amargaba la vida con tanta frecuencia como a otros compañeros. Por lo cual no dejaba de dar gracias cada noche cuando se acostaba. Harry estaba sentado a la derecha de Severus, y era el artífice del banquete navideño que llenaba la mesa. Aunque había contado con la efectiva ayuda de Blaise y la buena voluntad de Draco. Severus se sentía aliviado y feliz de que por fin Harry hubiera sido aceptado como residente permanente en la casa. Fiel a su carácter, no se había molestado en dar explicaciones sobre la ya más que evidente relación entre ambos. Pero Draco y Blaise no habían sido Slytherins por nada, así que no hicieron preguntas y, en el fondo, Severus agradecía que Draco hubiera eliminado la mirada acusadora que le había dirigido hasta el momento en que Harry había sido capturado por su padre. Porque si había una sonrisa que pudiera iluminar todo el salón-comedor esa noche, sin duda era la del único león entre serpientes. La sonrisa de alguien que había encontrado su lugar.

Durante la sobremesa, mientras Blaise y Harry repetían budín de Navidad y Severus y Draco empezaban a saborear los licores, éste último empezó a explicar sus conclusiones tras la visita que había realizado a la Cueva del Unicornio.

—Básicamente, el tratado decía lo mismo que lo que pude traducir del libro de Schwarzen —dijo—, pero encontré detalles importantes que el medimago alemán había omitido.

Severus le dirigió una cómplice sonrisa de agradecimiento y Draco se irguió un poco más en su asiento, orgulloso de haber tomado la decisión de investigar por su cuenta.

—Empezaré por el principio —dijo dirigiéndose a Harry—, puede que no estés familiarizado con todo lo que voy a explicar.

Harry hizo un gesto de asentimiento, acercando un poco más su silla a la de Severus para poder instalarse cómodamente en su abrazo.

—La historia nos dice que lo que acabó convirtiéndose en la Noche de Walpurgis, era una tradición probablemente vikinga, en la que invocaban y adoraban a sus dioses de la fertilidad y que fue difundida por los celtas, quienes a su vez celebraban la festividad de Bealtaine, que marcaba la transición del invierno a la primavera. Una de las principales actividades de este festejo consistía en encender hogueras en las montañas y colinas, para renovar con el humo a los pueblos y a sus habitantes —Draco hizo una pausa para dar un sorbo a su copa de licor—. Lo que los muggles de la época no sabían era que nuestra gente, me refiero a magos y brujas, la habían adoptado también desde tiempos mucho más antiguos para honrar la magia en una de las noches en que ésta es más poderosa y está más dispuesta a manifestarse si se la invoca correctamente mediante conjuros y rituales.

—Y algunos no fueron muy discretos —intervino Severus con una sonrisa irónica—. De ahí nacieron las leyendas muggles sobre brujas que se reunían esa noche para celebrar aquelarres y adorar al diablo.

—¿Y no era cierto? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Por favor! —se rió Draco— Esas no eran brujas, sino cuatro descerebradas bailando desnudas alrededor de una hoguera, a las que se follaba el más espabilado del pueblo poniéndose un par de cuernos en la cabeza y una capa.

—Y no te cuento para qué utilizaban los mangos de sus escobas cuando no había cornudo del que echar mano… —añadió Blaise sirviéndose un poco más de licor.

—Vaya… —musitó Harry.

—Pero mira que eres bruto —recriminó Draco a su novio, a pesar de todo, aguantándose la risa—. En fin, que como ha hecho siempre desde que la iglesia católica es iglesia, barrió cualquier vestigio pagano de esa festividad trasladando a ese día la celebración de la canonización de Santa Walburga. Las hogueras siguieron encendiéndose, pero en este caso, quemaban contra los poderes malignos durante toda la noche del treinta de abril al uno de mayo.

—¡Bravo! —aplaudió Blaise, besando después a su novio— Deberías plantearte convertirte en profesor de historia.

—A mí me ha parecido interesante —dijo Harry—, desconocía la historia. Pero supongo que ahora viene la parte menos entretenida…

La sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Draco para vestirse de una seriedad que hizo que los demás también perdieran la suya.

—En realidad, ese medimago describió en su libro el ritual de forma bastante superficial—reconoció—, dejando de lado algunos aspectos importantes, pero no muy agradables del mismo. Básicamente, apartó todo lo que podía inducir a pensar que se trataba de un ritual de magia oscura.

—¿Y lo es? —preguntó Harry.

Draco inclinó un poco la cabeza, como si no estuviera muy seguro de qué contestar.

—Yo diría que roza los límites —respondió finalmente—. Pero estoy seguro de que si ese tratado germano hubiera estado en manos inglesas en lugar de alemanas, nuestro Ministerio ya lo hubiera hecho desaparecer hace mucho tiempo —aseguró el joven.

—Sin embargo, el Ministerio se ha pasado por el forro de los pantalones que nuestro Código de Magia rechaza contemplar la posibilidad de quitarle a un mago o bruja su magia, si no median hechos excepcionalmente graves, que deben ser antes valorados y juzgados por el Wizengamot. Y aun así, la decisión que éste tome debe ser unánime, sin posibilidad de sentenciar sólo por mayoría.

Después de su pequeño discurso, enojado y duro, Severus terminó su copa de licor de un solo trago. Harry acarició su mano, que después se llevó a los labios para depositar un pequeño beso.

—Tal vez esta parte de la conversación no sea la más adecuada para la Noche de Navidad —insinuó Draco—. Podemos dejarlo para otro rato, si queréis.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—Y mañana es Navidad y pasado vuelves a Frankfurt —le recordó. Después miró a Harry—. Pero podemos dejarlo para después de fiestas si tú crees que puede estropearte la noche.

Harry le sonrió.

—Nada puede estropearme esta noche —afirmó.

Severus depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Entonces, adelante —invitó a Draco.

El joven asintió, sin poder acostumbrarse todavía a ese intercambio de caricias, verbales o físicas entre el pocionista y el ex Gryffindor. Era tan extraño ver a Severus siendo cariñoso con alguien…

—Bien, estamos hablando de un ritual de renovación. Fuego. Muerte de lo viejo, usado o inservible. Convertir en humo y cenizas el lastre que arrastramos y que estamos deseando quitarnos para conseguir avanzar y ser felices. —los demás asintieron—. El mago que creó este ritual en especial, tomó estos elementos que son las bases de rituales mucho más sencillos que no sólo se practican la Noche de Walpurgis. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que en este caso se va a invocar a la propia magia para que retire el sello que ha sido colocado contra ella misma, el ritual va a exigir mucho más.

—¿Tendremos que echar a Dumbledore a la hoguera? —preguntó Severus maliciosamente.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa antes de decir:

—No exactamente, pero algo de eso hay.

—Joder, esto se pone interesante —dijo Blaise, irguiéndose en su silla para adoptar una postura más atenta.

—Empecemos por el fuego —continuó Draco—. La hoguera no puede ser encendida de la forma tradicional, es decir, leña y un hechizo para prenderla. Debe ser un fuego invocado, que como sabéis es de color azul y debe arder sobre las manos unidas de sus tres invocadores. Esas tres personas deberán estar ligadas de forma positiva a Harry y cuanto más alto sea el grado de afecto y bondad que sientan hacia él, más fuerte será la llama y por tanto, el efecto destructivo y renovador de todo lo que después se queme en ella.

—Podemos ser nosotros tres —ofreció Blaise.

—No —rechazó Draco—. Severus, evidentemente, sí puede ser una de esas tres personas por la relación que le une a Harry. Pero tú y yo, a pesar de que ahora seamos amigos y por supuesto no le deseemos ningún mal, no tenemos hacia él un nivel de afecto y compromiso, como los que se requieren para el caso. Tal vez con el tiempo —añadió a modo de disculpa dirigiéndose a Harry—, pero en este momento el ritual no nos aceptaría.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Harry—, no te preocupes.

—Sigue, Draco —le instó Severus—, ya nos ocuparemos de los otros dos invocadores más adelante.

—De acuerdo. Si esas tres personas representan aspectos positivos en tu vida, y servirán para encender el fuego, los aspectos negativos son los que tienen que alimentarlo para que puedan ser convertidos en ceniza y humo y renovar tu espíritu y tu fuerza para que la magia decida intervenir y romper el sello que la ata dentro de ti.

—¿Te refieres a que tengo que quemar cosas que me traigan malos recuerdos o algo así? —preguntó Harry.

—Algo así —respondió Draco con una pequeña mueca—. A ver, tienes que buscar tres circunstancias, personas o hechos lo suficientemente negativos, cuya desaparición signifiquen que desaparezca también ese lastre del que hablaba antes.

—Bien, puestos a tirar al fuego los aspectos negativos de tu vida, yo diría que hay básicamente dos —intervino Severus— No disponer de tu magia y Lucius.

—Podría decirse… —Harry se encogió de hombros. Su vida había sido una verdadera mierda desde que había acabado la guerra. No era que antes hubiera sido un lecho de rosas, de todas formas—. Entonces, ¿debo escoger algo simbólico que los represente y tirarlo al fuego? —preguntó.

—Me temo que debe ser algo más que simbólico —respondió Draco—. No vamos a lanzar al fuego a nadie pero… —miró significativamente a Severus—… me temo que los implicados deberán contribuir físicamente de alguna forma.

—¿En qué forma? —Harry se separó de Severus, inclinándose un poco más sobre la mesa, sintiendo una especie de cosquilleo nervioso en el cuerpo ante lo que pensaba que podía oír.

Draco le miró fijamente por unos momentos y después dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido que desordenó su flequillo.

—He estado pensando en ello desde que volví de de la Sierra de Herz —confesó—. Y he llegado a mis propias conclusiones, pero corrígeme si me equivoco.

—Adelante —le animó Harry, intrigado.

—Veamos, para mí el primer lastre es Dumbledore —Harry asintió, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo en aquella afirmación—. Él es el autor material del conjuro o lo que fuera que hiciera para sellar tu magia. Para hacerlo utilizó dos elementos importantes: su varita y las palabras —Draco guardó un pequeño silencio como si considerara las consecuencias de lo que iba a decir—. El fuego debe ser alimentado con su varita y su lengua.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Blaise.

Severus hizo un brusco gesto para que se callara y Draco pudiera continuar.

—El que autorizó o instigó que te dejaran sin magia fue el Ministerio, en la persona del Ministro de Magia —prosiguió Draco—. Scrimgeour fue quien decidió y firmó los papeles necesarios para decidir tu vida. Así que habrá que quemar algún pergamino en el que conste su firma en relación a esas decisiones —Draco carraspeó un poco—. Y su mano.

—Y llevamos dos —contabilizó Blaise sin hacer caso del nuevo gesto de Severus para que se callara.

Harry ni siquiera parpadeaba.

—¿A qué conclusión has llegado con Lucius? —preguntó Severus suavemente, tratando de darle a su voz una inflexión de normalidad.

Draco no respondió de inmediato y nadie le apremió a hacerlo.

—Él puede infligir dolor de muchas maneras —habló por fin, esta vez sin mirar a nadie, jugando distraídamente con su copa—. Podemos quemar su látigo, su bastón, o incluso esa correa si todavía la conservas. Pero tengo que seguir pensando en… lo demás.

—Sea la correa, entonces —dijo Severus, dando a entender que todavía la tenía. Y se guardó de decir que, conociendo a Draco como le conocía, el joven tenía ya más que pensado el segundo elemento perteneciente a Lucius que habría que quemar en el fuego.

—Por último está tu propia contribución —habló de nuevo Draco, dirigiéndose a Harry, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había producido.

—¿Tengo que cortarme alguna parte del cuerpo? —preguntó el ex  
Gryffindor con aprensión.

—No, sólo debes renunciar a algo que sea muy importante para ti y ofrecérselo a la magia.

¿Sólo? Harry volvió el rostro hacia el pocionista con expresión asustada. Estaba seguro de que no podría renunciar a Severus aunque de ello dependiera su magia.

—En tu caso, algo material —aclaró Draco, permitiéndose una sonrisa—. Pero que tenga un fuerte valor emocional para ti y no tengas forma de volver a recuperar —deslizó su mirada alrededor de la mesa para detenerla finalmente en Harry—. Si conseguimos todo lo necesario y hacemos el ritual correctamente, volverás a tener tu magia de vuelta —y añadió con ironía—. Y quizá puedas evitar que nos manden a Azkaban por mutilar al Ministro de Magia y dejar al Director de Hogwarts sin lengua.

—Y todo antes del 30 de abril —rumió Severus, con la expresión de estar marcándose ya los plazos para llevar a cabo las acciones necesarias para obtener lo que necesitaban.

—Bueno, faltan cuatro meses —dijo Blaise—. Si nos organizamos, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Harry los miró a todos como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿De verdad os lo estáis planteando en serio?

Los ojos de Draco, más acerados de lo que Harry recordaba haberlos visto jamás, se clavaron en él como dos dagas de hielo.

—¿De verdad te queda compasión por alguno de ellos?

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Severus dejó que durante los siguientes días Harry se desahogara con todo tipo de argumentos para convencerle de que arriesgarse a hacer lo que pedía ese ritual no valía la pena, si después tenían que acabar todos en la cárcel mágica.

_Ya me he acostumbrado a vivir sin magia, Severus. No la echo tanto de menos como parecéis pensar todos._

_No me importa vivir como un muggle. Viví así durante once años y puedo hacerlo ahora._

_¿De verdad vas a permitir que Draco y Blaise arruinen sus vidas con esto? ¿Vas a arruinar la tuya también? ¡Por el amor de Dios, que es el Ministro de Magia! ¡Tendremos a toda una legión de aurores encima antes de que podamos cortarle nada a nadie más!_

_¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué fácil! ¿Un caramelo de limón? Abra la boca por favor, yo mismo se lo meto en la boca y, si no le molesta, de paso le corto la lengua._

_Lucius no se atreverá a tocarme. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Además, tengo mi traslador._

Sin embargo, era mucho esperar que Lucius Malfoy se hubiera dado por vencido.

Se encontraban casi a mediados de enero. Hacía un frío intenso y desde la madrugada caía un aguanieve que había dejado el empedrado del Callejón Diagon peligrosamente resbaladizo. Severus había ido a San Mungo para hablar con el medimago que solía enviarle pacientes dispuestos a probar las pociones que estaba desarrollando. Como se encontraban a mediados de semana, Draco estaba en Frankfurt y Blaise en la universidad mágica de Londres. Así que Harry estaba solo. No habían entrado muchos clientes en la botica esa mañana debido a lo desapacible del tiempo. Harry se estaba entreteniendo en ordenar la trastienda, haciendo sitio para colocar los nuevos frascos que había llenado y etiquetado la tarde anterior. Recibió con alegría el sonido de la campanilla, indicando que alguien había entrado en la botica, y poder así abandonar por un rato aquel aburrido trabajo.

—Hola, Harry.

Harry se quedó paralizado, con la mano todavía en la cortina que separa la tienda de la trastienda. ¿Cómo se había atrevido?

—Lárgate, Malfoy. O llamaré a Severus.

El rubio sonrió, arrogante. Agitó su varita y el letrero que había en el cristal, que en ese momento indicaba "Abierto", giró a "Cerrado". A continuación Harry oyó los pestillos de la puerta cerrándose e imaginó que Malfoy habría colocado algún hechizo que le impediría salir.

—El bueno de Severus está en San Mungo —dijo con voz arrastrada—, y no volverá hasta el mediodía.

Harry comprendió que debía llevar tiempo vigilándoles. Consideró sus opciones. No podía retroceder hasta la trastienda, porque era tanto como meterse en una ratonera. Menos bajar al sótano. Pero podía intentar correr escaleras arriba hasta la vivienda y salir al Callejón Diagon por las escaleras que partían de una puerta lateral en la cocina y bajaban directamente a la calle. Era la entrada que había utilizado para acceder al edificio, al principio de trabajar para Severus. Si era lo suficientemente rápido, tal vez conseguiría que Malfoy no pudiera detenerle con un _Desmaius_ o un _Incarcerus_. Una vez fuera de su vista, utilizaría el traslador. Porque bajo ningún concepto quería mostrarle a Malfoy que lo tenía. De haber próxima vez, lo buscaría. Y sería capaz de partirle la oreja con un _Diffindo_. Harry arrancó a correr súbitamente, contando con que Malfoy tendría que rodear el mostrador, penetrar en la trastienda y abrir la puerta de la escalera que ascendía a la vivienda. Y todo ello significaba preciosos segundos que marcarían la diferencia entre escapar o caer bajo un hechizo.

El _Incarcerus_ alcanzó sus piernas en el último escalón, haciéndole caer al suelo y golpearse dolorosamente el rostro contra él. Lo siguiente que oyó fue el zumbido de hechizos volando sobre su cabeza y unas piernas que pasaban saltando sobre él para descender las escaleras corriendo.

—¿Me creíste tan imbécil como para dejarle sin protección mientras estaba fuera, Lucius? —gritó Severus.

Harry logró darse la vuelta y se sentó en el escalón, intentando deshacer las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus piernas y no perderse detalle del duelo que se había entablado entre los dos hombres, que ahora luchaban en el rellano inferior de la escalera. Se dio cuenta de que Severus, astutamente, estaba dirigiendo a Lucius hasta la puerta del sótano. Desaparecieron de su vista antes de que lograra desatarse. Sin embargo, era capaz de oír el estruendo amortiguado de cosas cayendo o explotando, así que supuso que Severus se había salido con la suya y ahora peleaban en el sótano. Sus manos nerviosas no colaboraron en deshacerse de las sogas que le aprisionaban con la rapidez que hubiera deseado. Para cuando logró descender las escaleras ya no se oía ningún ruido. Harry no sabía cómo interpretar ese silencio, así que fue muy cauteloso a la hora de empujar la puerta y asomarse.

Malfoy yacía en el suelo inconsciente y, a pesar de que Severus tenía una herida profunda en un brazo, no parecía nada grave. Harry corrió hacia él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, ansioso.

—¿Y tú? —Severus revisó cuidadosamente el rostro del joven, que sangraba profusamente.

—Sólo es la nariz —aseguró Harry—. Estoy bien, de veras.

—_Episkey_ —murmuró el pocionista, apuntando con su varita el apéndice nasal del joven.

Harry se tocó la nariz y sonrió. El sangrado se había detenido, aunque sabía que la tendría dolorida durante unas horas.

—Voy a enviarle una nota a Blaise —dijo entonces Severus—. Sube a lavarte la cara.

Harry le echó un último vistazo a Malfoy y después obedeció.

Blaise llegó media hora más tarde. Curó la herida de Severus y revisó la nariz de Harry. Pero Severus no le había llamado para eso.

—Estoy seguro de que Draco te ha dado instrucciones —dijo—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Bien.

Blaise cogió su maletín y bajó al sótano. Todavía había bastante estropicio debido a la pelea y el estudiante de medimagia pensó que no le gustaría tener a Snape como contrincante. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír porque, sin que Draco le hubiera hecho partícipe de sus intenciones, el pocionsita las había adivinado con facilidad. De hecho Blaise no sabía qué habría utilizado para transformarlo en esa estructura que tenía una especie de moldes para mantener las piernas separadas, a la que estaba atado Lucius con gruesas correas, manteniendo su cuerpo completamente inmovilizado. Una firme mordaza cubría su boca.

Blaise dejó su maletín sobre la mesa que había dispuesta al lado de su "paciente" y sacó varios instrumentos que dispuso cuidadosamente sobre una toalla.

—Hay que reconocerle a Severus el morbo histórico que le ha echado al asunto —dijo con admiración—. Conociéndole, incluso se habrá documentado.

Cuando lo tuvo todo dispuesto, se plantó frente a Lucius y sin ningún pudor hizo desaparecer sus pantalones. Después ejecutó un segundo hechizo sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

—¿Sabes la suerte que tienes de que seamos magos? —le sonrió a Lucius, mientras éste le dirigía una mirada furiosa— Si hubieras sido uno de esos desgraciados esclavos que vendían en los mercados, te habría purgado durante dos o tres días, hasta que casi habrías desfallecido de hambre y debilidad. Pero lo he solucionado con un simple hechizo, ya ves.

Blaise sopesó con ambas manos los testículos de Lucius y después los examinó con sumo cuidado. No se podía negar que el hombre estaba bien dotado.

—A los pobres esclavos les extraían los testículos y luego utilizaban un hierro caliente para cicatrizar las heridas —siguió explicando en tono académico mientras hacía desaparecer el vello—. Después les obligaban a tomar grandes cantidades de agua para que se les abrieran los canales de la orina. Pero no te preocupes, utilizaremos un hechizo también para eso.

Lucius movió frenéticamente la cabeza mientras intentaba desesperadamente decir algo a través de la mordaza. Blaise le miró sin demostrar todavía abiertamente su desprecio.

—Ahora, ¿quieres primero la buena noticia o prefieres la mala? —preguntó.

El pálido rostro de Lucius se había puesto rojo de pura desesperación.

—Está bien, empezaremos por la buena —Blaise señaló el instrumental quirúrgico que había preparado—. A diferencia de esos esclavistas, yo no utilizaré burdos cuchillos.

Blaise dio unos pasos hacia la mesa, sacó unos guantes de latex de su maletín y se los puso con mucha parsimonia. Después tomó un bisturí y se acercó de nuevo a Lucius.

—Ahí va la mala —sus labios sonreían pero sus ojos demostraban sin ningún tapujo el odio que guardaba por todo lo que le había hecho a Draco—: hasta el próximo trimestre no empezaremos con los hechizos anestésicos.

Dos horas después, el estudiante de medimagia subía nuevamente las escaleras del sótano con un pequeño frasco en la mano.

—Guárdelo con la correa —le dijo a Severus, entregándoselo.

—¿Y él? —preguntó el pocionista.

—Le he dado un calmante —respondió Blaise en tono inexpresivo—. Sólo para que pueda caminar y largarse de aquí —especificó—. Dentro de una media hora ya le habrá hecho suficiente efecto para que se tenga en pie y pueda echarle a la calle.

Harry escuchó la conversación en silencio. No preguntó.

_Continuará..._


	12. Chapter 12

**SNAPE'S POCIONES & BREBAJES**

**CAPITULO XII**

* * *

Harry no había reaccionado hasta un tiempo después, y en parte había sido de la forma que Severus ya esperaba. Pero no por ello le fue más fácil lidiar con las acusaciones del joven que, después de todo, tenían bastante de verdad.

—Sabías que Malfoy vendría, ¿verdad?

—Sabía que era bastante probable que lo hiciera —reconoció Severus.

—Me habéis utilizado —no fue una pregunta.

Los ojos de Harry estaban fijos en el pocionista, quien enfrentó su mirada con decisión, obviando la acusación que había en la del joven.

—En ningún momento has estado en peligro —aseguró Severus.

—¿Ah, no? —Harry utilizó un tono sarcástico que Severus tomó como la primera señal de lo que se le avecinaba— Supongo que lo que yo haya sentido al ver a Malfoy en la tienda no importa demasiado siempre y cuando Draco haya podido llevar a cabo su personal ajuste de cuentas.

—Ha sido en beneficio de todos —dijo Severus con su inalterable lógica Slytherin—. Por lo que le hizo a Draco, es cierto, pero también por lo que te hizo a ti, y porque ahora ya tenemos parte de lo que nos hace falta para el ritual.

—¿Dije yo que estuviera de acuerdo en celebrarlo?

La voz de Harry sonó tan dura y en sus ojos había tanto coraje que, por primera vez, Severus reconoció al Harry de antes de la guerra.

—Bien, eso me parecía —dijo el joven ante la falta de respuesta de Severus.

Harry trasladó sus cosas a la habitación de Draco. Y esa, fue la parte que Severus no esperaba.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Cuando Draco volvió de Frankfurt aquel fin de semana, notó inmediatamente el ambiente enrarecido que se respiraba en la casa. Las cosas de Harry estaban en un rincón de su habitación, colocadas de forma que parecía que su ex compañero de escuela las tuviera preparadas para marcharse en cualquier momento. Severus mantenía un silencio huraño, respondía con monosílabos o frases sarcásticas, y sólo salía del sótano a la hora de la cena. Almohada y mantas volvieron al sofá.

—¡Qué bonito! La primera pelea de enamorados —le susurró Blaise a Draco durante la cena de sábado, que si no hubiera sido por la conversación del estudiante de medimagia, habría parecido un funeral. Más o menos como la de la noche anterior.

El domingo por la mañana, Draco decidió que no podía volver a Frankfurt sin cantarle a Potter unas cuantas verdades.

—¿Cuánto va a durar esto?

Harry se volvió a tiempo de ver cómo Draco cerraba la puerta de la cocina, para que la conversación fuera privada entre ellos dos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con desinterés.

—No te hagas el idiota, lo sabes perfectamente, Potter.

Draco no le había llamado Potter desde antes de Navidad.

—Déjame en paz, Malfoy, no estoy de humor —y retomó su labor de fregar los platos.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —agarró a Harry por el brazo y le obligó a volverse otra vez— Nadie lo está en esta casa desde… déjame pensar… Desde que te ha salido la vena melodramática y decidiste montarle una gran escena a Severus.

—¡Cállate, Malfoy! —Harry se desasió bruscamente de la presión de los dedos de Draco en su brazo— Tú ya te has salido con la tuya, de todas formas. Pero no hacía falta que me utilizaras a mí como excusa para vengarte de tu padre.

—¿Se puede ser más imbécil? —Draco reprimió apenas las ganas de golpearle— Si eso es lo que piensas es que eres más necio de lo que ya pensaba.

Harry le empujó, agobiado por la notable presencia de Draco sobre él. El rubio le devolvió el empujón. Como si hubieran regresado a los tiempos del colegio, se empujaron el uno al otro sucesivamente hasta que Draco chocó contra la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Todo bien ahí dentro? —gritó Blaise desde el otro lado.

—Muy bien —respondió Draco, sin apartar su airada mirada de Harry.

El rubio se recostó contra la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. Después soltó a bocajarro:

—¿Sabes cuál es la expectativa de vida de un mago al que han dejado sin magia?

—Tres años de media, cinco con mucha suerte —Draco alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Harry le miró con mofa—. El imbécil ha hecho sus deberes, Malfoy.

Harry se apartó de Draco y de la puerta y caminó hasta el fregadero donde se apoyó, cruzándose de brazos imitando al rubio. Pero su mirada descendió del desafío al abatimiento en pocos segundos. Draco le observó detenidamente.

—Eres un hijo de puta —dijo.

—Que boquita tienes, Malfoy…

De pronto, Draco estaba mucho más serio de lo que había estado incluso durante su rifirrafe anterior.

—Creo que lo mejor es que te largues —opinó, arrastrando cada palabra como Harry recordaba que había hecho en el colegio—. Al menos le ahorrarás a Severus el dolor de verte morir. Pasará un mal trago durante algunos días, pero después te olvidará y podrá seguir con su vida. Incluso puede que conozca a alguien mucho mejor que tú.

Harry apretó los dientes con furia, hasta que su mandíbula pareció mucho más cuadrada de lo que ya era. Draco no estaba dispuesto a darle tregua.

—Te metes en su vida, logras convertirte en la persona más importante para él y terminas en su cama —caminó hacia Harry con las manos en los bolsillos, con aire displicente, hasta detenerse frente a él—. No tienes ni idea de lo que ahora significas para Severus, ¿verdad?

—Tengo una bastante aproximada, gracias —respondió el moreno entre dientes.

—Entonces recoge tus huevos del suelo y lucha por seguir vivo, Potter. Al precio que sea. Hazlo por ti esta vez. Y por Severus.

Draco se dio la vuelta y abandonó la cocina.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Harry había regresado a la habitación de Draco en cuanto éste había vuelto a Frankfurt. Severus se convenció de que no le importaba. Y cada vez que sus ojos tropezaban con la mesa sobre la que había tenido a Harry por primera vez, se decía que sólo era una mesa. Pero que al día siguiente, sin falta, la quemaría.

Severus miró su reloj por tercera vez en poco rato. Harry le había dicho que tenía que hacer algo importante aquella mañana y se había marchado después de hacer el desayuno y abrir el correo. El pocionista estaba seguro de que había salido a buscar un nuevo lugar donde alojarse. Pero no trató de impedírselo. Sólo gruñó y Harry se fue sin dar más explicaciones. Cuando cerca del mediodía oyó la campanilla de la puerta, y a los pocos segundos el conocido trote bajando las escaleras hacia el sótano, Severus se negó a aceptar que aquella molesta sensación en el estómago era un nudo de angustia que empezaba a deshacerse. No se volvió cuando la puerta del sótano se abrió y después se escuchó un "plaf" de papeles contra la mesa.

—Puede que Percy Weasley me esté buscando —dijo la voz de Harry a sus espaldas—. Si por casualidad se acercara por aquí, ¿podrás decirle que no me he movido de la botica en toda la mañana?

Hubo un pequeño silencio, como si Harry esperara que Severus respondiera algo. Al no hacerlo, simplemente dijo:

—Subo a hacer la comida.

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, Severus se volvió con curiosidad. Sobre la mesa había un gruesa carpeta que, al acercarse, comprobó que tenía escrito "Harry Potter" en la tapa. La abrió y hojeó varios de los pergaminos, la mayoría con la firma de Scrimgeour en ellos. Se preguntó cómo se las había arreglado Harry para conseguirlos. Y sin poder evitarlo, un calorcito agradable subió de su estómago a su pecho y se quedó allí hasta que Harry volvió a bajar al sótano al cabo de un rato, con la bandeja flotante que transportaba la comida. Severus aminoró la llama bajo el único caldero que en ese momento estaba utilizando. Después se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde Harry había empezado a colocar los platos, y sin mediar palabra los devolvió a la bandeja con algo de brusquedad. El joven le miró extrañado, preguntándose si iban a discutir de nuevo. Se apartó un poco del pocionista, sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

—¡Hay que joderse con la puta mesa! —gruñó Severus, al tiempo que agitaba su varita y dejaba a ambos como sus respectivas madres les trajeron al mundo.

Después se sentó en la silla que generalmente ocupaba para comer, pretendiendo no oír el turbado jadeo de Harry, y palmeó su muslo en una muda invitación. Tras unos instantes, el joven caminó hacia él y se sentó en su regazo, abrazándose a su amante. Severus jadeó al contacto de la piel suave y caliente de las nalgas de Harry sobre sus muslos. Le estrechó todavía más contra él para gozar de la sensación de su pene tibio despertando contra su vientre, mientras su boca reclamaba con pasión la del joven.

Hicieron el amor sin palabras, ahogando todo rastro de resentimiento hasta quedar exhaustos.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

El aspecto de Rufus Scrimgeour siempre había sugerido el de un león, con su rojiza melena y pobladas cejas. Aunque en esa melena ahora había más de gris que de rojo. También los cristales de sus gafas eran mucho más gruesos y su cojera se había acentuado con los años. Una vieja lesión de sus tiempos de auror. Su orgullo le impedía reconocer que sus pasos ya no eran ágiles ni tan largos como antes, así que se negaba a utilizar un bastón. Pero llevaba siempre consigo el báculo de Ministro. Quien no le conociera podría pensar que se trataba de una mera ostentación de su cargo. Nada más lejos de la verdad. El báculo se había convertido en el bastón de apoyo de Scrimgeour desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Y con él paseaba esa mañana de febrero por el Callejón Diagon, con Percy Weasley, su asistente y Mafalda Perkins, Jefa del Gabinete de Prensa del Ministerio. Se trataba de una apacible inspección de los comercios del Callejón, como parte de la campaña del Ministerio de acercamiento a los problemas de los magos y brujas de a pie. Dos años después de la guerra, todavía había inquietudes y malestares que el Ministerio trataba de aplacar de momento con promesas, y una actitud de proximidad hacia la población que se representaba con aquellos frecuentes visitas, tanto al el Callejón Diagon como a Hogsmeade.

La Tienda de Animales Mágicos fue una de las tantas paradas que el Ministro y su séquito hicieron a lo largo del Callejón. Era un establecimiento sin mucho espacio, abarrotado hasta el último centímetro de pared y suelo, con jaulas en las que se encontraban todo tipo de animales. El ambiente estaba un poco cargado, porque olía a una amplia variedad de animales, a excrementos que todavía no habían sido limpiados y a un denso ambientador que no servía de mucho. El séquito del Ministro se detuvo ante la jaula de un jarvey, que al verse rodeado de público empezó a parlotear inmediatamente.

Los jarveys no eran criaturas especialmente peligrosas. Estaban clasificadas por el Ministerio como _XXX: un mago competente tendría que poder manejarlo_. Tenían el aspecto de hurones enormes, salvo por el hecho de que podían hablar. Sin embargo, una verdadera conversación estaba más allá de la inteligencia de un jarvey, que parloteaba incesantemente a base de frases cortas y, a menudo, groseras. En su mayoría, los jarveys habitaban bajo tierra y se alimentaban principalmente de gnomos, aunque también comían ratas, topos y ratones. Por tanto, eran animales esencialmente carnívoros. Cualidad que tal vez el Ministro Scrimgeour tendría que haber tenido en cuenta, antes de dejarse llevar por la animación de escuchar a la criatura pronunciar inconexas pero irreverentes frases, y dejar su mano excesivamente cerca de la jaula, mientras comentaba divertido con Weasley, Perkins y la dependienta de la tienda, la extravagante insolencia de la criatura.

Cuando el jarvey cercenó la mano del Ministro de una dentellada, el agudo chillido de la dependiente pudo oírse de punta a punta del Callejón Diagon. Todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie pudo impedir que un gato atigrado, con definidas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos, y que no se supo de dónde había salido, saltara ágilmente para arrebatar la mano de la boca del jarvey antes de que pudiera devorarla. Malfalda Perkins se unió a los histéricos chillidos de la dependienta de la tienda y Percy Wealey cayó redondo al suelo. No soportaba la visión de la sangre.

Alertados por los gritos, la Tienda de Animales Mágicos se llenó inmediatamente de curiosos. El pocionista de la cercana botica se abrió paso entre la gente y efectuó un efectivo torniquete un poco más arriba del muñón que ahora tenía Scrimgeour en lugar de mano, e hizo aparecer a continuación varias pociones que le suministró al Ministro mientras esperaban la llegada de aurores y servicios de emergencia de San Mungo. Todo el mundo le felicitó por su rápida intervención y, días más tarde, incluso recibió una caja de puros y dos botellas de un carísimo licor de parte del Ministro como agradecimiento.

Por mucho que buscaron, aurores y personal especializado del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, no fueron capaces de encontrar al gato ni la mano del Ministro. El jarvey fue sacrificado, sospechoso de haber sido contagiado por alguna enfermedad desconocida que le había llevado a atacar a un humano o de haber sido hechizado con magia oscura. La Tienda de Animales Mágicos fue clausurada por el Ministerio hasta que concluyeran las investigaciones.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Severus se apareció a las afueras de Hogwarts rodeando a Harry estrechamente entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás seguro, Harry? —preguntó una vez más el ex profesor.

El joven sonrió levemente. No iba a mentir fingiendo que se sentía cómodo con lo que iban a hacer. Pero en el último mes, y gracias a la efectiva labor de tres inflexibles Slytherins, había alcanzado el nivel suficiente de cabreo como para recuperar lo que nunca debió perder: al obstinado Gryffindor luchador que había en él. Severus había insistido en que no era necesario que le acompañara, que él podía hacerlo en su nombre. Pero Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que sí, lo era. Dumbledore le había quitado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Su infancia, dejándole al cuidado de una familia que le odiaba. Su autoestima, permitiendo que durante esos años creyera que era un fenómeno, un raro que no merecería el cariño de nadie. Después le había llenado de sueños y de esperanzas, dejando caer medias verdades de vez en cuando, sólo confesándolas cuando lo creía necesario para sus fines. Casi siempre acompañadas por un nuevo motivo de dolor. Y Harry, durante todo ese tiempo, sólo había sido el medio. Sacrificable, listo para inmolarse cuando el Director se lo ordenara. Y había cumplido con su cometido. Sin embargo, Harry había tenido el descaro de vivir para contarlo. Y entonces Dumbledore había decidido que tenía que arrebatarle algo más, que todavía no había perdido suficiente. ¿Y qué otra cosa le quedaba sino su magia?

Para cuando llegaron a las escalinatas del castillo, Harry rebullía. La última vez que había subido esos escalones todavía era dueño de su magia. Le invadió una sensación extraña al caminar otra vez por el castillo. Los corredores estaban desiertos. Los pocos estudiantes que se habían quedado en la escuela para las vacaciones de Semana Santa debían estar en sus salas comunes. La Profesora McGonagall les estaba esperando junto a la estatua de la gárgola. Le dio un gran abrazo a Harry, quien se sintió un poco cohibido al recibir semejante muestra de afecto. Cuando se separó de él, la Profesora le miró de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios.

—¿Cómo estás, Harry? —preguntó, un poco emocionada— Mi buen Merlín, estás tan… cambiado.

El joven le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, sonrojándose un poco. Su aspecto no podía ser más saludable. Había mucha más carne sobre sus huesos y su piel había perdido el tono pálido y enfermizo de los meses anteriores. Pero la señal más importante estaba en sus ojos. Vivos, brillantes. Enamorados.

—Severus me cuida muy bien —dijo.

Ella paseó la mirada entre los dos y después asintió, sin querer plantearse en ese momento qué clase de cuidados hacían que Harry resplandeciera. Y que Severus pareciera haber rejuvenecido unos cuantos años.

—La contraseña es _cacao caliente_ —dijo la Profesora, echando a andar hacia la gárgola.

Pero Severus la detuvo, asiéndola suavemente por el brazo.

—No quiero que te involucres en esto, Minerva.

—¡Tonterías! —se ofendió ella— De todas formas, Harry necesitará un testigo.

—Severus es mi testigo —intervino Harry, que tampoco deseaba que su ex Profesora se viera involucrada en su arriesgada aventura.

—Memeces —se irritó la Profesora—, Severus no puede ser testigo y ejecutor al mismo tiempo.

Los dos hombres se miraron, y puesto que estaba claro que no iban a convencer a la bruja, se limitaron a seguirla sin intentar detenerla.

Fue evidente que el Director de Hogwarts no les esperaba. A Harry le pareció mucho más delgado y encorvado que la última vez que le había visto. Su larga y torcida nariz se veía más huesuda y nudosa. Daba la sensación de que sus gafas de media luna se mantenían sobre ella sólo gracias a esas pequeñas protuberancias. Tras ellas, sus ojos azules ya no eran ni claros ni brillantes. Harry tuvo la impresión de que aquella inagotable energía de la que el anciano mago siempre hacía gala a pesar de su edad, se había desvanecido justo al verles. Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada extraña a McGonagall, y después la posó de nuevo sobre sus inesperados invitados.

—¿A qué debo tan agradable visita? —preguntó.

Pero su sonrisa no era afable.

—Harry, mi muchacho, tienes realmente muy buen aspecto.

—Algo que _realmente_ usted no esperaba, supongo —dijo Harry, el primero en hablar del reducido grupo que había invadido el despacho de Dumbledore—. Debo decirle que ésta no es una visita de cortesía, Profesor.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, entonces? —preguntó el Director, la mano algo más cerca de su varita, que descansaba encima de la mesa.

Harry intercambió una rápida mirada con Severus. Sabía que su compañero estaba preparado para contrarrestar cualquier reacción de Dumbledore. Severus, quien tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sostenía su varita escondida bajo ellos, a la espera de que Harry pronunciara las palabras correspondientes.

—Estoy hoy aquí para invocar una ley antigua, vigente todavía entre magos —dijo. Un murmullo de sorpresa se extendió entre los cuadros de los antiguos Directores—. Me asiste el derecho de justicia retributiva, por la que puedo exigir un castigo proporcional por el daño recibido.

Dumbledore sonrió, apenas un poco más relajado.

—Me temo, querido Harry, que dada tu condición no puedes invocar ninguna ley mágica.

Harry también sonrió.

—Puedo hacerlo, Profesor. A través de un ejecutor y en presencia de un testigo.

Hubo un suave carraspeo, proveniente del cuadro del Director Everard.

—Me temo que tiene razón, Albus —habló el retrato.

Y antes de que Dumbledore pudiera hacer cualquier otra observación Severus descruzó los brazos y apuntó con su varita al Director. No debían darle tiempo al viejo loco para que pudiera reaccionar.

—¡En nombre de Harry Potter, Invoco _Lex Talionis_!

Una luz carmesí envolvió al Director de Hogwarts y a Harry al mismo tiempo.

—¿Realmente crees que esto es necesario, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore, en tono paternalista. Después dirigió la mirada hacia la Profesora de Transformaciones—. Podía esperarlo de Severus, pero ¿tú, Minerva?

Ella apretó los labios y le miró duramente.

—Nunca aprobé lo que hiciste, Albus. Nadie lo haría si se supiera la verdad. Como Jefe del Wizangamot, conoces perfectamente la ley y procedimientos a seguir antes de privar a un mago de su magia. A un mago culpable de un delito de gravedad extrema —Minerva recompuso su voz y la dotó de un tono desprovisto de cualquier emoción, como había hecho antes Severus—. Soy testigo de que Harry Potter, aquí presente, jamás cometió delito alguno que le hiciera acreedor de ser despojado de su magia. Soy testigo de que jamás se le sometió a juicio alguno para determinar la legalidad de ese procedimiento. Soy testigo de que se llevó a cabo de forma falaz y clandestina. ¡Que la magia de _Lex Talionis_ juzgue!

Una ira feroz destelló en los ojos del Director al tiempo que un silencio sepulcral se extendía por el despacho. La luz carmesí se hizo más intensa alrededor de Dumbledore y éste se agitó, murmurando una apresurada retahíla de palabras con las que intento contrarrestar los efectos de la magia que le envolvía. No obstante, unos hilos de un rojo todavía mucho más oscuro, casi negro, emergieron de la misma luz y envolvieron sus muñecas, inmovilizándolas en los brazos de su sillón. Evidente señal de que _Lex Talionis_ había juzgado. Dumbledore forcejeó apenas unos segundos, consciente de que esta vez le habían cogido desprevenido. La impasibilidad en los rostros de cada uno de los presentes en el circular salón le convenció de que no habría discurso capaz de disuadirles de su cometido.

—Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ¿está preparado para escuchar el castigo que se exija? —preguntó Severus.

El Director de Hogwarts no respondió. Su mirada, fría y agria recorrió a cada uno de los presentes en el despacho, desafiándoles. No iba a pedir clemencia, si es lo que esperaban.

—Harry James Potter, ¿está preparado para exigir el castigo?

La intensidad de luz del hechizo se intensificó esta vez sobre Harry, quien enfrentó la mirada de Dumbledore sin el menor titubeo.

—Lo estoy —respondió con voz firme.

En ese momento Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que, aunque hubiera estado dispuesto a pedir indulgencia, jamás le habría sido concedida. De pronto, los años cayeron sobre él como una losa, haciéndole sentir el peso de su edad. Él, el mago más poderoso de los últimos cien años, título que ya no tenía que compartir con Tom Riddle, a punto de ser vencido por Harry Potter, quien pese a tener grandes aptitudes para la magia, jamás alcanzó sus capacidades. Sin embargo, Harry se había deshecho de Riddle, y ahora, cuando ya no era ni siquiera un mago, estaba a punto de deshacerse de él. Dumbledore vio cómo la mano de su antiguo Profesor de Pociones se posaba sobre el hombro de Harry. Y cómo la expresión en el rostro del joven se llenaba de una serenidad que reflejó en sus ojos una fortaleza que iba mucho más allá de la invocación de una vieja ley. La fuerza de Harry provenía de Severus, comprendió. Merlín, ¿cómo había podido estar tan ciego? ¿Tan ciego como una vez lo estuvo Riddle? Se había pasado los últimos años afirmando que el amor era la magia más importante y poderosa del mundo y de que esa era la baza que lograría que Harry venciera a Voldemort. Tal parecía que ahora iba a ser él el vencido. Y tras la furia, llegó la resignación.

Harry caminó hacia la mesa y la rodeó hasta situarse al lado de su ex mentor. Cuando se miraron, el joven se sorprendió un poco por el hecho de no sentir nada. De no tener ninguna emoción por el anciano sabio y protector que cuidó de él y en el cual había confiado plenamente. Craso error. Pero, ¿cómo iba a adivinar él los motivos de tal protección, o que jamás debió ser tan ingenuo como para entregarle su lealtad? Sin apartar los ojos de Dumbledore, Harry pronunció su reclamación.

—Exijo como castigo, la varita que ejecutó el conjuro y la lengua que lo pronunció.

Un cuchicheo agitado se extendió entre los retratos de los antiguos Directores. Parecían sorprendidos por la demanda de Harry. Después de todo, Dumbledore siempre podía hacerse con otra varita y dominaba perfectamente los hechizos no verbales.

—¿Estás seguro, chico? —gruñó desde su cuadro Phineas Black, el que fue el director más impopular de la historia de la escuela. Tal vez porque, como buen Slytherin, no apreciaba una venganza que no pulverizara totalmente al merecedor de ésta.

—¿El agraviado confirma su demanda? —preguntó Severus, en tono solemne.

Harry miró de nuevo a Dumbledore, quien se mantenía erguido en su sillón, a pesar de las ataduras, y tenía su propia mirada fija en un punto indeterminado de la sala.

—La confirmo.

Severus agitó su varita, tras pronunciar unas breves palabras, apenas en un murmullo. La varita de Dumbledore voló de la mesa a una de las manos de Harry. A continuación, un ruido estrangulado salió de la garganta del Director, que durante unos segundos luchó por no ahogarse, mientras una cantidad ingente de sangre escapaba de su boca y empezaba a deslizarse por su barbilla, manchando la nívea y extensa barba. La lengua del anciano salió despedida hacia la otra mano de Harry, como un proyectil sanguinolento. La luz carmesí que envolvía a Dumbledore y a Harry desapareció. En el despacho sólo se podían escuchar los ahogados gemidos del Director, cuya boca seguía escupiendo sangre.

Severus guardó su varita y caminó los pocos pasos que le separaban de Harry. Sacó una bolsa de tela del bolsillo de su túnica y la abrió, sosteniéndola para que el joven vaciara en ella sus manos. Después la cerró y tras echarle un hechizo para que no goteara, la guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—Todo ha terminado —susurró.

Pero Harry miró su mano, un poco aturdido, y Severus se apresuró a sacar la varita de nuevo y a limpiar los restos de sangre. Después pasó su brazo por los hombros del joven y le estrechó contra él. Inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento hacia Minerva y ésta le devolvió el gesto. Después, la Profesora de Transformaciones, futura Directora de Hogwarts, se dirigió a la chimenea para llamar a Madame Pomfrey. Severus y Harry abandonaron el despacho sin mirar atrás.

_Continiuará…_


	13. Chapter 13

**SNAPE'S POCIONES & BREBAJES**

**CAPITULO XIII**

* * *

Wernigerode era una pequeña y colorida ciudad medieval llena de pequeñas callejuelas y numerosas construcciones históricas, que desprendía un especial encanto. Draco no había tenido tiempo de saborearlo la última vez que había estado allí. Él, junto con Blaise, Severus y Harry, habían llegado el día anterior y se alojaban en el _Gothisches Haus_, ubicado en la pintoresca Plaza del Mercado. La decoración del hotel, cuyas paredes estaban llenas de brujas y personajes de leyenda, hacía recordar el famoso espectáculo que tenía lugar cada año, la noche del 30 de abril al 1 de mayo: la Noche de Walpurgis. Draco, a pesar de haber hecho las reservas casi con dos meses de antelación había tenido serias dificultades para encontrar las cuatro habitaciones que había reservado. Seguramente habría sido mucho más fácil en uno de los hoteles mágicos de la ciudad, que en esa época multiplicaban sus habitaciones gracias a diversos hechizos, y por los que seguramente cualquiera de los dueños de los hotels muggles de la zona habría pagado una pequeña fortuna. Pero ya que algunas de las personas que estaban esperando eran muggles, Draco había tenido que ceñirse a hoteles no mágicos.

Harry había estado muy callado desde que habían llegado a Wernigerode. Draco y Blaise lo achacaban a que debía estar nervioso por el ritual que iban a ejecutar al día siguiente. Sin embargo, Severus sabía que Harry no había vuelto a ser verdaderamente él mismo desde su visita a Hogwarts. Pero también era cierto que estaba bastante ansioso por las personas que iban a llegar esa misma tarde.

Se habían levantado tarde y después de un breve paseo por la ciudad, comieron en el _Weißer Hirsch_**,** restaurante que se encontraba en la Plaza del Mercado, al igual que su hotel. A pesar de la acogedora atmósfera del establecimiento, de los deliciosos platos regionales que degustaron y del excelente vino, Harry apenas comió.

—Deberías probar este _strudel_ —le animó Severus, ofreciéndole con el tenedor un trocito de su plato—. ¿O prefieres la crema de chocolate con nueces?

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan goloso? —preguntó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, pero negando con la cabeza.

—Desde que tú cocinas —reconoció el pocionista.

Draco esbozó una sonrisita maliciosa.

—¡Pero qué bonito! —suspiró.

Severus le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo digo que es bonito que Harry cocine para ti y que encima te guste —se defendió—. Blaise sólo sabe pedir comida a domicilio.

El aludido miró a su novio con sorna.

—Yo no sé cocinar y lo que cocinas tú no se puede comer, así que… —después miró a su ex profesor esbozando una sonrisa angelical—. Creo que cuando nos graduemos nos quedaremos a vivir definitivamente en su casa, Severus. Al menos sé que estaré bien alimentado. ¿Qué le parece?

Severus dejó escapar un gruñido y Harry se rió con ganas por primera vez esa mañana.

—Contribuiremos en la economía doméstica, por supuesto —aclaró Blaise—. En cuanto tenga trabajo.

—Seguramente Harry estará encantando de daros algunas clases —fue la contundente respuesta Severus—. Cocina de supervivencia para negados.

Blaise dejó escapar un lastimero suspiro.

—Creo que no nos quiere, Draco.

—Seréis bienvenidos a mi casa hasta que os establezcáis y podáis tener vuestro propio hogar —afirmó el pocionista, paseando su mirada de Blaise a Draco y viceversa—. Pero creo que todos agradeceremos un poco de intimidad en el futuro.

Draco miró a su novio, muy serio.

—Blaise, ya puedes espabilar en convertirte en un medimago de renombre. Porque vamos a necesitar por lo menos… —meditó un momento, contando con los dedos—… por lo menos dos o tres elfos domésticos.

—¿Tantos? —se sorprendió Blaise.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió Draco, todavía serio—. Uno para que limpie y otro para que cocine.

Blaise alzó una ceja, resistiéndose a preguntar. Harry lo hizo por él.

—¿Y el tercero?

—Para mi exclusivo uso personal —declaró Draco, fingiendo que no veía los exagerados gestos de Blaise—. Soy un Malfoy, después de todo.

—Y tienes mucha suerte de que yo te quiera a pesar de ello —dijo Blaise, besando después a su novio con mucho entusiasmo.

—Suerte la tuya —se rió Draco, dándole un pequeño empujón—. No montes un espectáculo, Blaise. Los muggles nos están mirando.

Severus sonrió discretamente, sin que los demás lo notaran. Porque Harry también sonreía.

—Yo… me gustaría deciros algo —dijo Harry, cuando por fin las risas se acallaron.

Seis pares de ojos se posaron en él, haciéndole enrojecer un poco. Nunca se había sentido demasiado cómodo siendo el centro de atención de otras personas.

—Quiero que sepáis que, aunque lo de mañana no salga bien, os agradezco mucho lo que habéis hecho por mí.

Tal vez no fuera una alocución muy elocuente, pero Harry tampoco era muy bueno preparando discursos.

—¿Por qué no tendría que salir bien? —preguntó Draco con arrogancia.

—¿Tal vez por la parte que olvidaste mencionar sobre que podía no salir bien? —Harry sonrió suavemente, para añadir inmediatamente antes de que Draco le contradijera de nuevo— No importa. De todas formas, os lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Harry sintió el brazo de Severus rodearle y sus labios depositar un pequeño beso sobre su pelo.

—Saldrá bien, Harry —susurró después el pocionista.

Él asintió, porque no tenía caso empeñarse en llevarles la contraria. Después de todo, era posible. El conjuro podía funcionar y romper el sello que mantenía su magia aprisionada. Todos habían puesto mucho de su parte para que así fuera. Blaise había convertido a Lucius Malfoy en un eunuco, arriesgando su carrera. Draco, oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, había lanzado al jarvey sobre la mano de Scrimgeour en la tienda de animales. De ser descubierto, Azkaban se le haría eterno. Y Severus había pronunciado el hechizo que le había cortado la lengua a Dumbledore, con el apoyo de la Profesora McGonagall. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, podrían considerarse un atajo de locos.

Después de comer dieron un breve paseo y volvieron al hotel. Severus, metódico donde los haya, quería repasar todos los pasos del ritual y asegurarse de que al día siguiente por la noche no se cometería ningún fallo. Además de que quería oír a Harry recitar una vez más las palabras que debía pronunciar y evitar que los nervios le jugaran una mala pasada y pudiera equivocarse. La Profesora McGonagall, una de los convocadores del Fuego Invocado, llegaría al día siguiente al mediodía, ya que no podía desatender los asuntos de la escuela, más ahora que Dumbledore se retiraba y dejaba la dirección de Hogwarts en sus manos. La tercera persona que formaría parte de los invocadores justo estaba en la recepción del hotel registrándose cuando ellos llegaron.

Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Harry antes de correr y fundirse en un prolongado abrazo con Hermione Granger. Los otros tres se mantuvieron discretamente apartados, para dejar que los dos amigos pudieran reencontrarse con la suficiente intimidad. Después, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hacia un matrimonio de mediana edad que esperaba junto a un cochecito con un niño de poco más de un año. Tras saludar a los padres de Hermione, a Harry le faltó tiempo para sacar al niño del cochecito y cogerlo en brazos para llenarlo de besos y hacerle mil monerías.

—Oh, oh —canturreó Draco—, creo que tienes un problema, Severus. A Potter le gustan los niños.

Severus dejó escapar un bufido, pero recompuso inmediatamente su expresión porque Harry se dirigía hacia ellos con Granger y el pequeño todavía en sus brazos.

—Supongo que recordáis a Hermione —dijo Harry—. Y este es Hugo, mi ahijado —añadió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Me alegro de verla —saludó Severus, extendiendo su mano.

Lo mismo hicieron Blaise y Draco. Después, los tres se quedaron mirando al niño como si trataran de encontrar _el parecido_. Hugo era un hermoso niño de cabello negro y ojos marrones como su madre. Tal vez un poco más oscuros que los de ella. Cuando sonreía, se le formaban dos simpáticos hoyuelos en las mejillas, regordetas y sonrosadas.

—Pero mira qué cosa más simpática —exclamó Blaise arrebatando al niño a Harry sin el menor apuro. El pequeño se rió cuando lo alzó, dando nerviosas patadas en el aire—. Tal vez podría dedicarme a la pediatría, ¿no crees, Draco? Los niños se me dan bien.

Su novio le miró con cara de desconcierto. Y cosa que no solía pasar con mucha frecuencia, no encontró qué decir.

—Así que, después de todo, ese tipo hizo algo bueno. Me refiero al resultado, por supuesto —aclaró rápidamente Severus.

Hermione no pudo menos que reírse ante el obvio apuro de su ex profesor.

—La vida te da una de cal y otra de arena, Severus. Puedo llamarle Severus, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —consintió el pocionista—. Quizá quiera presentarnos a sus padres —sugirió a continuación, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el matrimonio que se mantenía discretamente a cierta distancia de su pequeña reunión.

Pasaron la tarde en la habitación de Severus y Harry, familiarizando a Hermione con el ritual que iban a realizar al día siguiente, mientras los padres de Hermione salían a dar un paseo con su nieto. La Profesora McGonagall, Hermione y Severus iban a invocar el fuego, hechizo que Harry recordó que a su amiga se le daba especialmente bien. Ella también quiso ver las "ofrendas" que iban a utilizar. Pareció especialmente satisfecha con el frasco que contenía los testículos de Lucius Malfoy. Severus le aseguró que ya no tenía nada que temer por parte del progenitor de Draco, quien esta vez había entendido claramente el mensaje.

Hermione no contó nada sobre todo lo que había pasado durante los meses que estuvo retenida por Voldemort. No obstante, aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres, les explicó que había logrado escapar con su hijo cuando las cosas habían empezado a ponerse feas para el Señor Tenebroso y sus mortífagos. Que había buscado a Harry hasta dar con su amigo y que se había quedado helada cuando supo lo que le habían hecho. Ella y su hijo habían vivido con Harry en el Valle de Godric durante un tiempo, hasta que Lucius había hecho su aparición. En ese momento los dos amigos habían decidido separarse, para evitar que Malfoy pudiera encontrar al niño. Harry le había dado dinero suficiente como para poder comprar dos billetes a Australia, donde Hermione había mandado a sus padres, al empezar la guerra. Les había borrado la memoria e inventado una nueva vida. Ni siquiera recordaban que tenían una hija. Antes de irse, y debido al estado de indefensión de Harry, había hecho el traslador que el joven todavía llevaba en su oreja. No aclaró si la familia Granger seguía viviendo en Australia, o se habían trasladado a otro lugar después de que Hermione devolviera los recuerdos a sus progenitores. Pero sí les dijo que estaba estudiando leyes mágicas. Hermione siempre había tenido una gran conciencia social y trabajaba sin descanso por aquellos que pensaba eran oprimidos o explotados, como los elfos domésticos. Por ejemplo, siempre había intentado proteger y ayudar a Neville, sobre todo en las clases de Pociones. Incluso compró a su mascota Crookshanks porque al parecer nadie lo quería. Que lo que le habían hecho a Harry no volviera a repetirse con ninguno otro mago o bruja, se había convertido ahora en su batalla personal. Y aseguró a todos los presentes que, cuando tuviera su título de abogada en la mano, pensaba arremeter contra el Ministerio de Magia inglés hasta ponerlo en evidencia. A nadie le quedó la menor duda de que lo haría. Hasta la hora de cenar, se pasó la tarde hostigando a Harry hasta asegurarse de que su amigo no olvidaría ningún paso de los que tendría que ejecutar al día siguiente.

—De verdad Hermione, tenía muchas ganas de verte pero como sigas así no veré el momento de que te marches —se quejó Harry.

—¡Tonterías! —ella le dio un cariñoso coscorrón— ¡Presta atención, Harry!

—¡Joder! —murmuró Blaise para que sólo su novio le oyera— No me gustaría estar en el lugar del Ministerio…

—Ni de Potter… —se burló Draco.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Severus y Harry se habían acostado bastante temprano para lo que ellos acostumbraban. Habían cenado con los Granger, que a pesar de ser muggles, habían resultado ser un matrimonio bastante agradable. Se habían retirado pronto, aduciendo al cansancio del viaje. Y Hermione, con Hugo dormido en su regazo, se retiró con ellos. Draco y Blaise, por su parte, decidieron investigar qué ofrecía la ciudad de noche, prometiendo no trasnochar demasiado. Severus le había preguntado a Harry si le apetecía hacer lo mismo, pero éste había respondido que estaba demasiado cansado. Emocionalmente exhausto, para ser más precisos.

Ahora Severus estaba acostado en la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo, sin que el sueño se dignara a visitarle. Harry, acurrucado a su lado, permanecía muy quieto, como si durmiera. Pero el pocionista sabía que estaba despierto. La mano que se posaba sobre el cobertor, lo estrujaba sistemáticamente cada pocos minutos, como en una especie de tic nervioso que el joven no pudiera controlar. Severus se volvió un poco de lado, rodeando con su otro brazo el cuerpo de su amante. Harry se amoldó rápidamente a la nueva postura, apoyando su mejilla sobre el pecho del pocionista.

—¿Quieres una poción para dormir? —susurró Severus.

La cabeza sobre su pecho se movió de forma negativa. Severus dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, mientras acariciaba la suave espalda de Harry. El pocionista no recordaba haber vuelto a usar un pijama desde que dormía con el joven.

—¿Estás seguro? Necesitas descansar…

—Seguro —musitó Harry, volviéndose de espalda y curvando un poco su cuerpo para hacerlo encajar perfectamente en el de Severus.

El trasero de Harry empujó suavemente contra las partes más blandas de Severus y el pocionista cerró los ojos, deleitándose en la delicada caricia.

—¿Prefieres otro tipo de relajación? —dijo el pocionista, besando el hombro de Harry primero, mordiéndolo delicadamente después.

Su mano se deslizó por el agradablemente tibio muslo de su amante, jugando con la punta de sus dedos con el vello que lo cubría. Harry dejó escapar un apacible gemido, mientras seguía moviéndose contra Severus, excitándole con una exquisita lentitud. La mano del pocionista ascendió otra vez por la pierna de Harry, acariciando la estrecha cadera, su vientre, deteniéndose para frotar entre sus dedos un pequeño pezón. El joven jadeó levemente, vertiendo su cálido aliento sobre la mano que Severus tenía debajo de su cabeza. El pocionista lamió y besó su nuca, luchando al mismo tiempo por apartar los rebeldes mechones que insistían en cubrirla.

—Tócame… —rogó Harry, su voz algo trémula por la excitación.

La mano de Severus le obligó suavemente a volver la cabeza hacia él.

—Demasiado impaciente… —musitó antes de que sus labios se volcaran en la boca joven y ansiosa.

Besar a Harry era siempre como saborear una copa de hidromiel caliente. Suave, dulce, reconfortante; un néctar del que Severus bebía sin lograr saciarse. Notó como el joven flexionaba un poco la pierna para abrir sus nalgas y atrapar después su erección entre ellas. El pocionista jadeó ante el sinuoso movimiento que su amante acababa de empezar con sus caderas.

—Tócame… —pidió de nuevo Harry, esta vez contra los labios de su amante—… Severus…

A pesar de la penumbra de la habitación, Severus pudo apreciar los ojos brillantes y entregados de su amante. Hermosos como dos gemas de jade de las que él se sabía único dueño. Harry jadeó un poco al ser sorprendido por la viscosa y fría sensación que llenó de pronto su entrada. Pero se empujó con deseo contra la verga que él mismo había endurecido con sus dúctiles movimientos. Podía sentir la agitada respiración de Severus contra su nuca, casi gruñida contra su piel. La erección de Harry se erguía turgente y apretada contra su vientre cuando por fin Severus la envolvió en su mano, acariciándola sin prisa. Dejando que su tacto reconociera cada vena, cada pliegue de piel; que pulsara caliente contra su palma, hinchada y firme. Severus nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a sentirse uno con otra persona. Pero cuando estaban juntos como ahora, moviéndose con una coordinación casi imposible, tenía la sensación de que Harry era una extensión de su cuerpo, y él, la del cuerpo de su amante.

—Pase lo que pase mañana —jadeó Severus—, no olvides nunca que te amo.

El cuerpo de Harry se retorció contra el del pocionista y la pierna que había quedado sobre la de Severus se agitó con un movimiento espasmódico, acompañando la efervescencia que latía en su pene y en sus testículos. Sus caderas tenían ahora un movimiento fluido y rápido, olvidada ya la calma inicial, plegándose a las vigorosas embestidas con las que su amante le arremetía. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrado, mientras que Severus se recreaba en la contemplación del delicioso cuerpo que acariciaba. Sintió el corazón de Harry acelerarse bajo su mano y cuando los ojos del joven se abrieron de nuevo, estaban empañados por un placer vibrante.

—Te amo… —sollozó Harry apenas sin voz, ahogado de necesidad—… te am…

Harry se sacudió con fuerza mientras su pene empezaba a liberar espesos chorros que bañaron la afanosa mano de Severus. El orgasmo del pocionista rugió con fuerza y él acalló el gritó que brotó de su garganta hundiendo el rostro en el húmedo cabello de Harry, quien todavía temblaba tratando de retener los últimos ramalazos de suyo.

—¡Dios!

Harry dejó resbalar su pierna, un poco entumecida, hasta que cayó desmayadamente sobre la otra. Suspiró complacido cuando sintió sobre su piel el suave hechizo que le limpiaba y después el esponjoso edredón cubriéndole con esa ternura que Severus guardaba para sus momentos íntimos.

—Mucho mejor que una asquerosa poción —musitó mientras se acurrucaba contra Severus.

Antes de que éste pudiera responderle, la acompasada respiración de Harry se dejó oír en la habitación. Estrechando el cálido cuerpo contra él, Severus cerró los ojos y por fin se dejó llevar por el sueño.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

El Brockenbahn, el tren de vapor que subía hasta el Brocken, iba abarrotado de turistas. Incluso se habían añadido tres vagones más a los dos vagones mágicos habituales. Muchos verdaderos magos y brujas subían durante la Noche de Walpurgis a la cima de la legendaria montaña para celebrar sus rituales e invocaciones, y ponerse en contacto con la magia en estado puro.

Al contrario que cuando Draco había hecho el mismo recorrido unos meses antes, ahora la nieve ya estaba prácticamente derretida y sólo en la cima de la montaña quedaban todavía algunas placas bastante consistentes. Debido a ello, los integrantes de la pequeña expedición iban lo suficientemente abrigados como para pasar la noche a la intemperie. Nieve o no, la temperatura descendería considerablemente en cuanto el sol se pusiera.

Severus había colocado todo lo que necesitaban en una bolsa de lona, no demasiado grande, que descansaba sobre sus rodillas. Harry, sentado a su lado, estaba ensimismado en la contemplación del maravilloso paisaje, callado y auto aislado del bullicio del vagón. Draco y Blaise estaban enfrascados en una conversación profesional. Blaise repasaba hechizos y técnicas de reanimación que llevaba estudiando casi desde que tomaron la decisión de realizar el ritual. Nadie estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría el cuerpo de Harry una vez su magia explotara de nuevo dentro de él. Y Draco repasaba mentalmente todas las pociones que llevaba en un pequeño maletín, parecido al de Blaise, para asistir a su novio llegado el caso. Ambos hablaban en voz baja, para no poner más nervioso al ex Gryffindor. Hermione estaba sentada junto a la Profesora McGonagall y, después de que le hubiera puesto al día sobre sus peripecias hasta ese momento, ambas estaban arreglando el Ministerio por su cuenta y riesgo. Bajo el asiento de la castaña había una mochila con termos de café y té calientes, agua y bocadillos. Todos, en un momento u otro, observaban soslayadamente a Harry, que no había abierto la boca desde que habían subido al tren.

Cuando bajaron del tren les recibió un azote de aire frío que hizo que se arrebujaran en sus prendas de abrigo.

—¡Respirad hondo! —dijo Blaise, dando ejemplo realizando una gran inspiración— ¡Este aire es más sano que el de Londres!

Casi estaba oscureciendo. Les quedaba todavía un pequeño trecho hasta el área del Brocken reservada sólo para magos y brujas, indetectable para los muggles. ¡Noche de brujas! Cualquier mago que se preciara de serlo habría dado su varita por librarse de aquel bochornoso espectáculo anual. Especialmente de las locas empeñadas en llamarse a sí mismas brujas y de sus desenfrenados bailes y estúpidas ceremonias. Mientras que las hogueras de los muggles eran restringidas y controladas por sus autoridades, para evitar que aquel hermoso entorno natural acabara hecho cenizas, la zona mágica estaba resguardada por poderosos hechizos que evitarían cualquier incidente de ese tipo. Siguiendo las instrucciones que les dio el revisor de la gorra verde, se dirigieron junto con otros magos y brujas hacia la zona donde se habían preparado varios trasladores públicos para facilitarles el acceso a la parte mágica del Brocken.

Harry caminaba junto a Severus, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del grueso polar que llevaba puesto. Trataba de mantener la mente en blanco, sin pensar en nada, para evitar su natural tendencia al pesimismo. Hermione le sonrió y él trató de sonreír también, aunque no estaba muy seguro de haberlo conseguido de forma demasiado convincente. Llegaron a la zona de los trasladores, donde varios magos alemanes iban repartiendo a la gente en grupos, alrededor de diferentes objetos, a cual más estrafalario. A los magos ingleses les tocó una llanta de automóvil que, debido a su tamaño permitió que el grupo que se reunió a su alrededor fuera bastante considerable, ya que sólo hacía falta tocar el objeto con un dedo. Antes de que el traslador se activara, Harry notó cómo Severus le rodeaba con su brazo, a pesar de llevar la bolsa de lona colgando de la mano. El joven se agarró a él y rezó por lograr no separarse de su pareja mientras eran transportados.

Como era de esperar, Harry aterrizó sobre su culo. Severus le tendió la mano y le levantó de un seco tirón, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—No te rías —gruñó Harry, un poco molesto.

—No me río —aseguró Severus —, sabes que no me gusta que tu pequeño culo se lastime…

Ya podían verse varias hogueras encendidas entorno al punto donde el traslador les había dejado. Los magos y brujas que habían compartido viaje con ellos empezaron a dispersarse en diferentes direcciones, saludando alegremente y deseándose unos a otros una feliz Noche de Walpurgis.

—Busquemos un lugar discreto —dijo Severus oteando a su alrededor.

—La gente parece concentrarse en la zona más alta. Tal vez podríamos bajar un poco por la ladera —sugirió Hermione—. ¿Crees que el lugar elegido tiene algún tipo de incidencia en el ritual? —preguntó después, dirigiéndose a Draco.

Éste lo meditó unos momentos.

—No, no lo creo —respondió finalmente—. El tratado no mencionaba nada respecto a un lugar concreto. Además, la magia parece latir con fuerza en todas partes, ¿no la notáis?

Todos, a excepción de Harry, asintieron.

—Este lugar está impregnado por la magia desde hace siglos —dijo Minerva—. Es conocido que hay lugares que la atraen especialmente y Herz ha sido siempre un enclave muy poderoso.

—Bajemos la ladera entonces —aceptó Severus—. Seguramente encontraremos un terreno apartado que nos proporcione la suficiente intimidad.

Tomó la mano de Harry y empezó a andar en dirección al lugar que había señalado Hermione. No tuvieron que caminar mucho. Casi al principio de la ladera encontraron una zona enrocada que proporcionaba una perfecta privacidad, preservándoles de miradas indiscretas. Blaise y Draco empezaron a limpiar el lugar de piedras, ramas secas y cualquier otro elemento que pudiera causarles alguna incomodidad. Hermione se unió a ellos. La oscuridad era ya completa y en ese momento sólo la varita de McGonagall les iluminaba. Severus colocó barreras alrededor de toda la zona para no ser molestados. Cuando terminaron, el pocionista convirtió una de las rocas del lugar en una sólida mesa de piedra, sobre la que fue depositando todos los elementos que Harry iba a utilizar. Cuando terminó, el propio Harry extrajo de su mochila su propia ofrenda y la depositó junto a todas las demás.

—¡Oh, Harry! —se lamentó Hermione al reconocer el álbum que contenía las únicas fotos que el joven tenía de su familia.

—Tengo que ofrecer algo que tenga un fuerte valor emocional para mí y que no pueda recuperar —explicó, casi en un murmullo.

Hermione le abrazó con cariño, consciente del sacrificio que su amigo iba a realizar. Severus les miró en silencio. Hasta ese momento no había sabido a lo que Harry iba a renunciar y le invadió un abrumado amargor. Odió con todas sus fuerzas a Dumbledore, una vez más. En ese instante la luna brilló en todo su esplendor en el cielo del Brocken y Hermione aprovechó para sacar bocadillos y bebidas calientes de su mochila. Draco extendió mantas en el suelo y todos se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña hoguera que encendió Blaise. Eran las nueve de la noche y todavía tenían que esperar unas horas para empezar el ritual, al filo de la medianoche.

Los bocadillos que les habían hecho por la mañana en el hotel estaban un poco rancios después de tantas horas. Nadie había pensado en echarles un hechizo de conservación. Sin embargo, todos agradecieron el té y el café calientes. Conversaron alrededor de la hoguera mientras daban cuenta de la cena con más o menos entusiasmo. El nudo que Harry tenía en el estómago amenazó en varias ocasiones con expulsar el único bocadillo que se había forzado a comer, pero finalmente logró mantenerlo. El suave masaje de los dedos de Severus en su nuca ayudó bastante a mantenerle tranquilo y a participar en la conversación de forma distendida. Hasta que al pocionista se le ocurrió consultar su reloj y dijo que eran las once y media. Harry no supo si considerarlo un alivio o no, pero un velado nerviosismo recorrió los rostros de todos. Como si sufrieran un súbito ataque de limpieza, empezaron a recoger y a ordenar todo lo que habían utilizado para la cena, cada uno intentando sacudirse los nervios a su manera. Harry se quedó sentado en la manta que hasta ese momento había compartido con su pareja, observándolos un poco divertido.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Severus poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

El joven sintió un pequeño estremecimiento pero asintió. Se levantó y ambos se dirigieron hasta la mesa de piedra donde Hermione y McGonagall ya esperaban con sus varitas en la mano. Draco y Blaise estaban de pie junto a sus maletines, un poco apartados ya que no formaban parte de los invocadores. En sus rostros se reflejaba una apenas disimulada tensión. La otra hoguera había sido apagada, y de nuevo sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar. Harry tenía el corazón prácticamente en la garganta y se obligó a tranquilizarse.

—No olvides que te amo —susurró Severus antes de ocupar su lugar junto a Minerva y Hermione.

Los tres miraron a Harry, esperando que éste les indicara que estaba preparado. Hermione le sonrió afectuosamente y McGonagall tenía una expresión casi maternal en su rostro. Pero fueron los profundos ojos de Severus los que le dieron el ánimo que necesitaba.

—Comencemos —dijo con voz firme.

Severus, McGongall y Hermione apartaron la vista de él y se concentraron en el pequeño círculo que formaban. La primera en invocar fue Minerva.

—Desde mi corazón, para mi discípulo —pronunció.

Agitó su varita, y una brillante llama azul apareció sobre su mano.

—Desde mi corazón, para mi hermano —recitó Hermione.

Otra llama azul, más grande e igualmente brillante se hizo presente en la palma de la mano de la joven.

—Desde mi corazón, para mi amado —rezó Severus a continuación.

La llama tampoco alcanzó la magnitud de la de Hermione, especialista en ese hechizo, pero cuando los tres invocadores acercaron sus manos, una nada despreciable y luminosa hoguera azulada elevó sus flamas hacia la noche de un potente fogonazo. Blaise y Draco tragaron saliva casi al unísono.

—Me presento ante vos, oh gran señora, libre de maldad —habló entonces Harry—. Desde mi corazón os rindo mi respeto.

Harry hizo una pequeña inclinación hacia la hoguera, con la mano derecha sobre su corazón.

—Humildemente solicito vuestro favor y ruego tengáis a bien volver a concederme lo que por nacimiento me entregasteis y por innoble acción me ha sido arrebatado.

Harry, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, esperó hasta que las llamas se elevaran en un nuevo fogonazo, que esparció una lluvia de chispas azules. Su mirada se dirigió entonces hacia la mesa de piedra. Observó todo lo que había dispuesto sobre ella. Severus lo había colocado en riguroso orden de utilización. Harry inspiró profundamente y alcanzó las dos primeras ofrendas que iba a lanzar al fuego. No pudo evitar que la mano le temblara un poco al sostener la lengua de Dumbledore en su palma. Se sintió asqueado y vengado a partes iguales. Colocándose de nuevo frente al fuego invocado extendió los brazos y recitó:

—Ofrezco la varita que conjuró y la lengua que pronunció.

Harry lanzó al fuego ambas cosas, que quedaron flotando en medio de las llamas con un intenso crepitar. Lengua y varita se consumieron en pocos minutos. A continuación el joven tomó de la mesa la carpeta de pergaminos que constituían su expediente, y la mano amarillenta y agarrotada de Scrimgeour. Volvió a extender los brazos ante él y alimentó el fuego de nuevo.

—Ofrezco el pergamino que silenció y la mano que consintió.

El fuego crujió otra vez con fuerza, devorando los objetos lanzados. Harry observó entonces los rostros de Severus, McGonagall y Hermione, intensamente concentrados en mantener la extraña hoguera quemando por encima de sus manos, casi rozándolas. Harry se preguntó si estarían sintiendo algún dolor mientras volvía a la mesa, y cogía las dos últimas ofrendas. Con la correa en una mano y los húmedos y viscosos testículos de Lucius en la otra, repitió por penúltima vez el proceso.

—Ofrezco la correa que ató y el deseo que hirió.

El fuego consumió ambas cosas mucho más rápido que la ofrenda anterior, inflamándose hasta que las llamas sobrepasaron la cabeza de Severus, el más alto del grupo invocador. Harry se dirigió por última vez a la mesa de piedra. Tomó con inmenso cariño el álbum que guardaba los rostros de sus padres. Durante las últimas semanas, aprovechando los momentos en que Severus estaba enfrascado en el desarrollo de sus nuevas pociones, Harry había pasado muchos ratos encerrado en su habitación contemplando una y otra vez esas fotos, intentando grabarlas en su retina para siempre. Temeroso de que el paso del tiempo acabara borrando de su memoria la hermosa sonrisa de su madre y la mirada orgullosa de su padre mientras le sostenía en brazos. Caminó despacio los cuatro pasos que le separaban de la hoguera, con el álbum apretado contra su pecho. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran cuando lo extendió frente a él.

—Dejo atrás infortunio y pena, convertidos en cenizas gracias a este fuego invocado por corazones generosos. Que el humo se lleve las sombras y la magia ilumine de nuevo mi vida. Recibe, oh señora, con esta última ofrenda mi respeto y mi corazón.

Harry cerró los ojos para no ver como el fuego consumía el regalo que le había entregado Hagrid, ahora le parecía que una eternidad atrás. Esa fue la razón de que no viera tampoco el delgado hilo azulado que salió de la hoguera y serpenteó hacia él hasta impactar en su pecho, momento en el que la punta que le tocaba cambió a un plateado brillante. Un estallido deslumbrante le envolvió por completo, ocultando su cuerpo a ojos de todos los demás, quienes tuvieron que protegerse de la cegadora luz con brazos y manos. Cuando pudieron mirar de nuevo, la hoguera se había apagado y Harry estaba envuelto en un tenue resplandor, su cuerpo flotando apenas a unos centímetros del suelo. Por la postura desmayada de su cabeza, inclinada sobre su pecho y sus brazos colgando inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, estaba en trance o inconsciente. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a él.

—¡El brazalete está en el suelo! —murmuró Hermione, señalando el objeto que aparecía partido por la mitad a los pies de Harry.

Nadie había podido ver en qué momento se había desprendido de la muñeca del joven, pero era evidente lo que ello significaba. Angustiado a pesar de todo por no poder acercarse a Harry, Severus luchó contra la idea de que su amado no hubiera podido soportar el regreso de la magia a su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo. La ansiedad le hizo dar un inconsciente paso hacia delante, pero Blaise le detuvo, sujetando su brazo.

—Espere —susurró, como si hablar en voz alta en aquel momento fuera un sacrilegio—, sea lo que sea todavía no ha terminado.

Apenas pronunciadas esas palabras, el leve resplandor que todavía rodeaba a Harry fue absorbido por su cuerpo con un sonido parecido a una ráfaga de viento, y como un marioneta a la que le hubieran cortado los hilos, se precipitó al suelo. Severus y los demás se abalanzaron sobre él.

—Harry, ¿puedes oírme? —preguntó el pocionista acariciando una mejilla helada— ¡Está muy frío, Blaise!

A una indicación del estudiante de medimagia, Draco buscó dentro de su maletín y después le tendió a Severus dos viales, mientras Blaise murmuraba algunos hechizos moviendo su varita sobre el inánime cuerpo de Harry durante lo que a todos les pareció una eternidad. El contenido de un tercer vial fue empujado a la fuerza por la garganta del joven inconsciente, mientras Hermione y McGonagall iban a por las mantas que Blaise les había solicitado.

—Se ha estabilizado —aseguró Blaise, media hora después.

Envuelto en dos mantas y alojado en los amantes brazos de Severus, Harry había recuperado el color y su respiración se escuchaba pausada y tranquila.

—Ha funcionado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco a nadie en particular— Si no la pulsera no se habría roto.

—Tal vez necesite un tiempo de adaptación —dijo Hermione—, volver a acostumbrarse.

—Su núcleo mágico no está dañado —aseguró Blaise—. Lo he comprobado. He sentido pulsar su magia con bastante fuerza.

Una pequeña exclamación de Minerva hizo que todos volvieran la cabeza hacia donde la Profesora señalaba, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Junto a Severus, cerca de los pies de Harry, la tierra se había abierto y brotaba de ella un grueso tallo, que se ramificó rápidamente en tallos más delgados, de los que nacieron varios capullos, que finalmente estallaron en unas hermosas y voluptuosas rosas rojas.

—Son para ti… —musitó Harry.

Severus volvió bruscamente la cabeza hacia el joven que, todavía con los ojos cerrados, sonreía suavemente contra su pecho. Después miró a Blaise, quien como los demás, paseaba su mirada de Harry a las rosas y de las rosas a Harry, todavía con la boca abierta.

—¿Con cuánta fuerza, Blaise? —preguntó el pocionista con voz ahogada— ¿Con cuánta fuerza la has sentido pulsar?

El futuro medimago miró a Severus como si todavía no pudiera creer que hubiera sido Harry quien había hecho brotar el matorral de rosas, sin varita, sin pronunciar hechizo alguno. No obstante respondió:

—Mucha…

_Continuará… _


	14. Chapter 14

**SNAPE'S POCIONES & BREBAJES**

**EPILOGO**

* * *

El fuerte chasquido de las protecciones, señalando una aparición en el piso superior, hizo que el corazón de Severus saltara. A pesar de estar pendiente de su reloj mientras removía con cuidado el caldero, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Le era imposible distraer la mirada para poder burlarse un poco de la expresión ansiosa en el rostro de su antiguo mentor. ¡Pero era tan fácil imaginarla! Esta vez Harry había estado fuera casi dos semanas, lo que presagiaba un reencuentro explosivo. Draco sabía que Severus no correría escaleras arriba y que seguiría tratando de aparentar una calma que no tenía, mientras continuaba dándole vueltas con un gran cucharón a la poción de su propio caldero. A decir verdad, no era necesario que Severus corriera escaleras arriba. Porque como Draco también sabía, y ya estaba tardando, sería Harry quien bajaría como una exhalación esas escaleras y en cuanto abriera la puerta, se lanzaría sobre Severus de un ágil salto, rodeándole con piernas y brazos. Los dos empezarían a devorarse hasta que Draco les recordara que él también estaba allí y que por favor, se buscaran una cama. Entonces, invariablemente, Severus miraría a Harry de forma severa, poniéndole de pies en el suelo otra vez y le diría: _Harry, contrólate, por favor, cualquiera pensaría que tienes quince años. _Cuando Severus se diera la vuelta Draco y Harry se mirarían, tratando de contener la risa.

Draco supo que Harry estaba allí cuando la puerta se abrió de forma intempestiva y Severus, el estoico y severo Maestro de Pociones, abandonó el cucharón a su suerte, sin preocuparse de que se hundiera lentamente dentro de la poción como un barco sin capitán.

—¡Joder, cómo te he echado de menos! —oyó que decía Harry.

Y mucho ruido de chupeteos, húmedos y ansiosos. Y el roce de prendas que anunciaban un movimiento frenético.

—No me gusta que estés fuera tanto tiempo…

La voz de Severus había sonado un poco enojada, pensó Draco, pero no pasaría a mayores. Porque ahora mismo, por mucho que disimulara, era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Hola Draco —saludó Harry, por lo visto acordándose por fin de que él también estaba allí.

Sin volverse, Draco levantó una mano y saludó. Por si acaso todavía no se habían calmado.

—Creo que vas a tener que bucear para encontrar tu cucharón, Severus —dijo después con ironía.

El pocionista gruñó una maldición y soltó a toda prisa a Harry para correr hacia el caldero. Esta vez Draco sí pudo mirarle. El rostro de Severus estaba sofocado, el coletero se había escurrido de su pelo y se sostenía de forma bastante precaria al final de su coleta. Pero lo más significativo era el enorme chupetón que lucía sobre su pálido cuello, todavía húmedo y brillante de saliva. ¡Qué Merlín amparara a Potter cuando se diera cuenta!

—Y dime, Harry, ¿cómo te ha ido? —preguntó Draco para evitar estallar en carcajadas.

—¡Buff! En Rumania se come muy mal —se quejó el joven—. Y ese maldito castillo tenía más maldiciones por metro cuadrado que gnomos en un jardín.

Severus le miró de soslayo, sosteniendo una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios. El cucharón ya podía darlo por perdido, al igual que la poción. Y ni uno ni lo otro logró ponerle de mal humor. Harry se había sentado sobre _su mesa_ y balanceaba las piernas con aire inocente.

—¿Algún problema con los vampiros? —preguntó el pocionista.

—Menos de los que esperaba —confesó Harry—. De hecho, el Ministerio rumano me ha encargado otro trabajo.

Severus se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—Estaré de vuelta el mismo día —se apresuró a asegurar Harry—. Sólo se trata de un salón para recepciones oficiales que vomita quimeras en cuanto abren la puerta. Sospechan que regalo del embajador italiano, que no se sintió muy satisfecho por el trato que recibió durante su visita.

Harry trabajaba como rompedor de maldiciones. Aquella Noche de Walpurgis, cinco años atrás, la magia le había devuelto mucho más de lo que le habían quitado. Y el joven, demasiado Gryffindor le pesara a quien le pesara, había jurado utilizarlo para ayudar a los demás. Al principio, se había limitado a echar una mano a algunos vecinos. Una maldición en las estanterías de Flourish & Blotts por culpa de un cliente insatisfecho; una escoba que se había vuelto loca en Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch. Incluso había logrado ahuyentar a un poltergeist que se había instalado en Ferguson Glassworks, que disfrutaba rompiendo por la noche todos los envases de cristal que lograban fabricar durante el día. El boca a boca había llevado hasta la botica a personas con una gran diversidad de problemas, solicitando su intervención para resolverlos. Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, Harry había vuelto a Hogwarts, donde ahora siempre era bien recibido, y se había empapado toda la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Hermione no había cabido en sí de gozo. Y mientras la Directora McGonagall disfrutaba de poder echar una mano a su ex alumno cada vez que éste se lo pedía, Dumbledore languidecía en su residencia del Valle de Godric, sin poder decir esta boca es mía.

A lo largo de aquellos cinco años Harry había prestado sus servicios incluso a varios Ministerios europeos, como el rumano. El único Ministerio para el que se había negado a trabajar hasta el momento, era para el Ministerio inglés. Scrimgeour, manco y ajado por la edad, era cada vez menos capaz de sobrellevar y defenderse de las agresivas campañas y acusaciones que lanzaba sobre él cierta abogada. El nombre de Jeremy Stretton, un ex Ravenclaw que en ese momento ocupaba el puesto de Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, sonaba cada vez con más fuerza como su inminente sucesor.

—Mientras peleas con tu caldero, voy a ducharme y después haré la cena —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Severus.

Disimuladamente, hizo desaparecer el aparatoso chupetón de su cuello. Y Draco pensó que, definitivamente, Harry prefería enfrentarse a vampiros y quimeras antes que al cabreo de su amante.

—¿Y qué hay para cenar? —preguntó el rubio.

—Comensales indeseados —gruñó Severus, aunque sabía que la indirecta iba a tener poco efecto. Menos cuando llegara Blaise.

Como Severus se temía, a la hora de la cena había cuatro platos en la mesa en lugar de dos. De hecho, él había esperado poder comer lo que fuera que Harry preparara, en la cama. Para poder concentrarse sin perder tiempo en saborear el postre. Al sentarse a la mesa dirigió una mirada huraña a Blaise y a Draco, quienes se hicieron convenientemente los desentendidos.

—¿Es que vosotros no tenéis casa? —preguntó con ironía—. Y un batallón de elfos domésticos, creo recordar.

—Pero ninguno cocina como Harry —sonrió Blaise—. Entre el hospital y Draco, ya llevo dos semanas sin una comida decente.

Draco se limitó a alzar elegantemente una ceja y a mirar a su pareja como si le perdonara magnánimamente la vida. Era verdad, tenían casa. Una mansión, para ser más precisos. Pero Draco ya no se sentía cómodo en la mansión Malfoy. La había heredado inesperadamente, así como el resto de propiedades y las cámaras de Gringotts.

Lucius Malfoy, tras varios intentos de recuperar su masculinidad perdida, había muerto desangrado sobre la mesa de un curandero al que había entregado una pequeña fortuna a cambio de llevar a cabo un milagro imposible. Draco prefería no saber cómo, pero Harry se había hecho con el testamento en el que Lucius desheredaba explícitamente a su hijo, y lo había destruido. Al no haber testamento, propiedades y fortuna Malfoy había pasado directamente al único familiar vivo: Draco Malfoy.

Draco se sentía mil veces más a gusto en la pequeña habitación que compartía con Blaise en el hogar de Severus. Le encantaba levantarse por la mañana con el aroma del desayuno que preparaba Harry cuando estaba en casa, y discutir con Severus sobre los planes del día mientras daban cuenta de él. Encerrarse con su ex tutor en ese sótano bendito que había llegado a amar como si fuera suyo. Y que ahora lo era. Porque desde hacía dos años Severus y Draco eran socios. _Snape & Malfoy, Pociones y Brebajes_. La comodidad de estar cerca de su trabajo era el contundente argumento que siempre utilizaba para justificar que él y Blaise no encontraran nunca el momento para trasladarse definitivamente a la mansión Malfoy. Iban y venían, era cierto. Especialmente los fines de semana, en los que dejaban a Harry y a Severus a sus anchas.

—Si no estáis cómodos en esa mansión, vendedla —les había sugerido Severus—. Y luego compraros algo a vuestro gusto. Por aquí cerca…

Y entonces Harry había aportado su pequeño granito de arena.

—Pero cariño, yo me paso mucho tiempo fuera. Con Draco y Blaise aquí no estás solo.

Draco pensaba que ni Harry se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de haber sido maldecido.

—He visto al pequeño Hugo hoy —estaba diciendo en ese momento Blaise—. Ha tenido su primer estallido incontrolado de magia y Hermione estaba un poco preocupada.

—Sin fundamento, espero —se preocupó a su vez Harry, dejando el tenedor a medio camino de su boca.

—¡Claro que no! Es un niño completamente normal —aseguró el medimago—. Supongo que se debe a que Hermione es de origen muggle y hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de vivir de cerca esta experiencia. Pero lo ha leído —añadió en tono jocoso.

—Por supuesto, ¿hay algo que esa mujer no haya leído? —sonrió Draco, sin ser tan incisivo como seguramente lo habría sido en el pasado.

Pero con el tiempo Hermione había acabado cayéndole bien. Y en modo alguno quería ofender a Harry.

—¿Entonces Hugo está bien? —volvió a preguntar el padrino del niño.

—Perfectamente —reiteró Blaise.

Finalmente, el medimago había optado por especializarse en pediatría y gracias a sus altas calificaciones había sido admitido en San Mungo. Estaba a punto de ganarse una plaza permanente.

La conversación siguió animadamente durante toda la cena. Después, para celebrar que Harry estaba en casa, Severus se avino a sacar el whisky de fuego y los cuatro se sentaron frente a la chimenea, Draco y Blaise en el sofá y Severus en el gran sillón orejero, con Harry cómodamente instalado en su regazo.

Mientras saboreaba su bebida, Severus paseó la mirada por el pequeño salón. La guerra quedaba muy lejos. Voldemort era sólo un oscuro recuerdo que ni siquiera lograba quitarle el sueño. Draco era ya un verdadero Maestro en Pociones, como él. Y no había nada más placentero, profesionalmente hablando, que poder trabajar juntos. Y Blaise, con su alegría y entusiasmo de siempre, era un medimago verdaderamente intuitivo con los niños. Tenía un gran futuro en el área pediátrica del hospital mágico. La medibruja Rowell se lo había hecho saber a Severus de forma confidencial. El pocionista tenía la sospecha, la certeza más bien, de que ni Draco ni Blaise sentían el menor deseo de abandonar su hogar. Al menos por el momento. Y que por mucho que gruñera y se quejara, en el fondo le agradaba tenerles cerca. Y ese par de sinvergüenzas lo sabían.

Severus dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y los verdes ojos de Harry se posaron en él, brillantes y sonrientes. Aquella vieja casona no siempre había sido lo que ahora era, pensó el pocionista. Fue una casa; una vivienda; un domicilio. Más botica que otra cosa la mayoría de las veces. Severus sabía perfectamente en qué momento aquellos muros de piedra habían dejado de ser un inmueble práctico, moderadamente confortable, para convertirse en lo que ni siquiera había logrado tener en su niñez. Fue el momento en que Harry lo llenó con su presencia. Cuando convirtió un desayuno en agradable compañía y una vieja mesa de madera en pura pasión. Cuando Severus despertó con el aroma de Harry impregnado en su piel, o lo encontró en los cojines del salón y en la toalla del baño por la mañana. Cuando comprendió que al regresar de San Mungo, de comprar ingredientes o de algún corto viaje de negocios, en su casa había alguien esperando. Esperándole a él. No al pocionista; no al tutor; no al ex profesor. Sólo a Severus Snape. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía, por fin, un hogar. Y supo que la felicidad estaba hecha de esas pequeñas cosas cotidianas, sencillas, las que pueden parecer insignificantes hasta el momento en que uno se da cuenta de que no las tiene.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurró Harry, haciéndole cosquillas con su pelo en la mejilla— Estás sonriendo…

Severus dio otro sorbo a su whisky y se reacomodó en el sillón, mirando con aire ausente hacia la chimenea, consciente de que Harry estaba pendiente de él.

—Pienso en tostadas crujientes con mermelada —dijo—, en sábanas suaves con olor a yerbabuena y en manos calientes que en invierno se esconden bajo mi capa.

Harry parpadeó, confundido. Su mirada se dirigió al vaso que tenía Severus en la mano, preguntándose si el whisky le habría sentado mal. Severus sonrió, y se inclinó para tomar los labios del joven en un tierno beso.

—Pensaba en ti, Harry. Sólo pensaba en ti.

**FIN**

* * *

Bien, Snape's Pociones & Brebajes ha llegado felizmente a su fin. Cuando empecé este fic hace tres años, sinceramente, no creí que jamás lo terminaría. Se me hacía muy difícil escribir a Snape como compañero de Harry, en lugar de Draco. A pesar de que a mí también me gusta leer snarry y otros pairings. Mucha culpa de que esta historia haya visto la luz la tiene Danvers, así que ya podéis darle las gracias de que sea tan pesada con "su Severus".

Por último, confieso que nunca esperé la abrumadora respuesta que ha tenido el fic. Chicas, las fans de Snarry sois la caña. Gracias a todas.


End file.
